A resentful cynic
by ST91
Summary: A work in progress AU which tell the story of a Daria that is resentful towards her family .
1. Chapter 1

"Girls, I just want you to know your mother and I realize it's not easy moving to a whole new town… especially for you, Daria, right?" said Jake Morgendorffer towards his eldest daughter while driving his blue Lexus.

_Especially for you, Daria, right? Of course because I'm only a socially retarded Quinn, right, Dad ? _Thought the girl with glasses, sitting in the backseat, before saying , "Did we move?"

"I'm just saying you don't make friends as easily as... uh, other people."

"Quinn, for instance?" Said Daria while glaring at her younger, redhead sister.

"That's not what I meant... necessarily. The point is, the first day at a new school is bound to be difficult..."

"Not for me. Unlike _someone_ , I'm beautiful and friendly. I'm sure I'll have a lot of friends." Said Quinn.

"That's great princess…" said Jake, who, clueless as always, didn't notice the insult launched by Quinn to her older sister. "However, what I wanted to say was, don't get upset if it takes the other kids a little while to warm up to you."

Meanwhile, the car arrives at the school. Quinn exits and is immediately surrounded by the other students .

"Hi! You're cool. What's your name?" Asked a cute girl with pigtails.

"Quinn Morgendorffer."

"Cool." Said a girl in overalls.

_And, as expected, Quinn is immediately the center of the attention_. Thought Daria.

"Don't worry dad, I'll try to help her through this difficult period of adjustment." said Daria with her voice full of sarcasm. _And at the same time, I'll try not to choke her_.

"Thanks kiddo! See you this evening." With that he pulls his car into back gear and pulls out of the driveway.

_Thanks kiddo? How the hell can he be so clueless? _Thought Daria as she headed towards the school's entrance ignored by other students.

Daria stood with her sister and other new students in a hallway of Lawndale High while listening to the speech by Ms. Li, the school principal.

"As you have been able to see, our Lawndale High students take great pride in their school, therefore I remind you that each student is warmly recommended to attend at least one extra-curricular activity. I would also like to remind you that at Lawndale High we do not tolerate vandalism or criminal behavior; each infraction of the rules will be severely punished. However, in this school we believe that prevention is better than cure; that's why you'll each be taking a small psychological exam to spot any little clouds on the horizon as you sail the student seas of Lawndale High."

_Gee, look at the time. Is it 1984 already ?_ Thought Daria.

"Eh ! No one told me about a test ! "

"Don't worry. It's a psychological test. You'd need a brain to take it."

Quinn glares at her sister.

-

"Now, Quinn... what do you see here?" asked Ms. Manson, the school psychologist, to the redhead girl while holding up a picture.

"It's a picture of two people talking."

"That's right. Can you make up a little story about what it is they're discussing?"

"Sure. Let's see... they've been going out for awhile and he's upset because other people keep asking her out, and she saying she can't help it if she's attractive and popular, and besides, nobody ever said they were going steady, and if he does want to go steady he's got to do a lot better than movie, burger, back seat, movie, burger, back seat, because there are plenty of guys with bigger back seats waiting to take her someplace nice!"

"Very good, Quinn! Now, Dora, let's see if you can make up a story as vivid as your sister's."

"It's Daria."

"I'm sorry... Daria. What do you see in the picture, Dara?"

_Stupid quack. _

"Um... I see a herd of beautiful wild ponies running free across the plains."

"Uh, there aren't any ponies. It's two people."

"Ms. Mason don't listen to her; she says this phrase every time she goes to a psychologist."

"Daria have you been visited on other occasions?" asked a worried Ms Manson.

"Well..." started to say Daria.

"Yes she was. And a lot of times. She's like depressed or something."

"**I'M NOT DEPRESSED**." shouted a very angry Daria snapping from the chair.

"Oh yeah? You're always locked in your room reading those stupid depressing Russian novels."

"What's stupid are those fashion magazines you read!"

"**Girls please calm down**." cried Ms. Manson.

They stop.

"Quinn, I don't need you here anymore. Here's a pass for your next class. You are free to go."

"Thanks! Bye!"

Quinn leaves the room, smiling evilly .

" Now Daria…" started to say Ms. Manson.

"I'm not depressed." Daria said. "My sister was lying."

"Relax darling. I'm pretty experienced. I know when people are lying."

_Thank goodness_. Thought Daria while she sits down on the chair and heaved a sigh of relief.

"However, I would like to know more about this psychologist..."

_Crap_. "Look, Ms. Manson it isn't anything important."

"Let me decided that. I am a professional after all."

"Excuse me but a psychologist doesn't deliberately provoke a patient by saying their name wrong for two times consecutively."

"Well, I admit I have not been very professional with you, and for that I apologize."

"Ok, fine. Apology accepted."

"But now, please, could you tell me why you were visited by a psychologist?"

" You have no intention of giving up, right ? "

" Exact . "

" Ok. Well. As I have said it's not anything important. When I was six, I was examined by the school psychologist as to why I did not socialize with other children."

"And why didn't you socialize?"

_Oh well, now we are dancing so I might as well dance..._ "Because I hated the other children."

"You hated them?"

"Yes , you've got it right."

"Why?"

"Because they always mocked me... and before you can say that is something that all children do, let me say that it wasn't so. It was much worse. Although I was one of the oldest kids in my grade, I was the shortest... and I had these glasses. Add that to the fact that I was and still am more intelligent than my peers then you can see the kind of life I've had so far."

"Weren't you able to find one friend?"

"No. No one wanted to be friends with a brain and I didn't want to descend to their level."

"Not even a boyfriend?"

"No, and I'm happy for that. Guys at Highland went out with the popular and pretty girls or with sluts. Moreover they had the bad habit of impregnating their girlfriend. I remember a classmate of mine, Gina. She was always making out with a guy that was six or seven years older than us. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Can we change the subject? I don't like to talk about my past at Highland."

"Sure, Daria. So, are you really as Intelligent as you say?"

"Yes, I am. My IQ is 180."

"**WHAT** ! **180**! That is not written on your school curriculum!" Exclaumed a very surprised Ms. Manson while rummaging through some papers.

"I know, but trust me. A few years ago my Auny Amy sent me one of those tests used to measure your IQ and my results were 180. It's not that hard to believe since my GPA is 4.0."

_She isn't lying, but it's better to be safe._ Thought Ms. Manson.

"Then it is true that you read Russian novels?"

"Yes. I've read _Tolstoj_, _Dostoevskij_, and many others including _Solženicyn_'s _The Gulag Archipelago_."

"Remarkable." said Ms. Manson.

"Thanks , however I haven't read only Russian authors, I also read _The Iliad_, _The Odyssey _and _The Aeneid_, _The Divine Comedy _of_ Dante Alighieri _and _The Prince _of _Machiavelli_ and these just to mention a few." said Daria smirking .

"Really impressive Daria."

"Thanks. So, now that I've told you what you wanted to know, what will happen to me? Will I have to attend some rehabilitative class? I wouldn't be surprised if there's something similar here; between ourselves, Ms. Li could easily be Mao Tse Tung's daughter."

Ms. Manson giggled a little and then said, "Well, to be honest…"

"Well, to be honest we have something similar at Lawndale High."

"What ? Really ?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I've got something different in mind for you."

"You want to go directly to brainwashing ?" joked Daria .

"No. From tomorrow I'll make you attend only AP classes."

Daria stared at Ms. Manson in disbelief. After a few seconds she said, "Really?"

"Absolutely. It would be a waste to make you attend only mainstream classes . Moreover, I think that you're one of those people that needs smart people around them in order to get their best efforts."

"Thanks." said Daria, unable to say any other words.

"It's nothing. Well, I think that we're done here. Take this pass and go to your next class. I'll call your parents this evening to tell them the news . Have a nice day."

"You too, and thanks again."

Daria left the room with a big smile on her face. Once Daria had gone, Ms. Manson exhaled deeply and took off her glasses. Only then did she allow the memories that resurfaced during the chat with Daria to fully manifest themselves.

We see a little girl sitting on a carpet reading a book. Suddenly a woman comes, the girl's mother, who says: "Damn it Margaret, how many times have I told you not to waste time reading books? You're a girl, play with dolls." The woman rips the book from the child's hands.

The scene changes. We see Margaret in a schoolyard, she is surrounded by a group of kids who throw a pair of thick glasses back and forth to each other.

"Please give them back," the girl begs.

A boy trips her as she moves forward. "Here are your glasses, bookworm."

The scene changes again. Years have passed. Now Margaret is a fairly cute teenager. She has just asked the QB of the football team to take her to the school dance.

"Are you kidding?" he said. " I wouldn't go to the dance with a flat, ugly bookworm like you. Not even if you was the last girl on the Earth."

"But you promised me that you'd take me if I did your homework."

"Ahahahaha, you know what? For being a brain you're really stupid, Margaret Manson . I was lying . I'm going to the prom with Kate, you know her right ? The head cheerleader... Tall, blonde, with beautiful, big boobs. Clearly your exact opposite."

He walks away laughing, loud, and leaving the girl in tears.

Her memories end there. Ms. Manson gets up from her chair and looks at the door from which Daria just left.

"Good luck, girl."

**-**

Leaving Dr. Manson's office, Daria headed for DeMartino's class. But suddenly she realized that she had no idea where that class was. After touring for a few minutes, Daria saw coming towards her a chubby, goth girl.

"Excuse me?" Said Daria.

"Yes? " answered the girl.

"I'm looking for DeMartino's class, could you tell me where it is?"

"I can do more, I can show it to you. I'm going there."

"Thank you. I am Daria Morgendorffer."

"Andrea Hecuba. So, this is your first day at Lawndale High?" Said Andrea as she resumed walking.

"Exactly."

"First impressions?"

"Well I haven't seen much, but I can say it feels like a gulag; one run by a woman obsessed with control and affected by a serious delirium of omnipotence."

Andrea giggled, "What gave it away? Was it the sniffer dogs or metal detectors?"

"Those, plus the fact that there are cameras everywhere."

"Do not worry, soon you'll get used to it. Here we are."

Andrea and Daria enter into the classroom.

"Welcome back among **us**, Andrea." Said a man in his late 40's. Noting then Daria, he said, "Hi young lady, who're you?"

"I'm Daria Morgendorffer, a new student. I'm coming from Ms. Manson's office , here's the pass."

DeMartino takes the paper and after having read it, crumples it up and tosses it into the trash.

"All right. Daria welcome to **Lawndale** High. You can sit next to Andrea."

Daria goes to sit down.

"**Well**, Daria! before you came, I tried to ask your **classmates** if they could tell me the meaning of Manifest Destiny. But apparently they're still **sleeping**, so now I will ask it to you; Perhaps you feel it's **unfair** to be asked a question on your first day of class."

"Excuse me?"

"Daria, can you concisely and unemotionally sum up for us the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?"

"Yes, Manifest Destiny was a slogan coined in 1845 by by journalist John O'Sullivan. In his essay entitled Annexation, O'Sullivan urged the U.S. to annex the Republic of Texas, not only because Texas wanted it, but because it was the Manifest Destiny of America to expand on the continent. Later it was used by people who claimed it was God's will for the U.S. to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. These people did not include many Mexicans or native Americans."

"Very good, Daria. Almost... suspiciously good. I must thank you, your response has made sure that this day was not a total waste of time. Now **Kevin** can you can tell me which war Manifest Destiny was used to justify?"

"The Vietnam War?" said a guy wearing a football uniform.

"That came a little later, Kevin...**a hundred years later**. A lot of good men died in that conflict, Kevin. I believe we **owe** it to them to at least get the century right. Why? Why don't you **try** to study at **least** a little bit?"

"Mr. D., why should I study? I'm the QB, besides I don't want to be a loser brain like this new chick." said Kevin pointing at Daria.

"Hey, pile of muscle, maybe you don't have a brain developed enough to understand what I am going to tell you, but it is not wise to call your future employer a loser." said Daria.

"My future employer? You want to become the owner of a football team?"

"No. The owner of a fast food chain." Said Daria while a Mona Lisa smile appeared on her lips and some laughter rose in the air including, Daria was pleased to note, those of Andrea.

-

When the class ended, Andrea turned to Daria and said,

"Hey Daria, Jane and I are going to eat in the cafeteria, do you want to join us?"

"Gladly, but who is Jane?"

"Me."

Daria turned to where the voice had come and saw a thin girl...with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

_God, they look like two sapphires_. Daria thought while Jane approached.

"My compliments Morgendorffer, it's been a long time since I've heard a joke like that."

"Thanks, just the voice of the experience. At my old school there were a lot of people like that Kevin, and a pair were even dumber."

"Dumber than Kevin? I can't believe it." Said Jane.

"Neither I believed that there were people so dumb, but then I met Beavis and Butthead."

"Beavis and Butthead. Come on Daria, you're fooling us. There can't exist people with those names." said Andrea .

"Oh, really?" asked Daria . "Then let me tell you a couple of stories."

And so during the lunch break, Daria entertained her two new friends telling them everything that B&B had done. When they left the cafeteria, Andrea and Jane were crying with laughter; even Daria, to her great surprise, let escape a couple of laughs. 

**-**

"Well Jane I must tell you, your room is really cool."

"Thanks, but you should see Andrea's, it seems the haunt of a witch." Jane said, joking.

"You are always, as usual, exaggerating. One can't hang a pair of fake spider webs without being immediately accused of sorcery." replied Andrea joking.

"You two seem very close-knit. How long have you known each other?" Asked a curious Daria.

"Well we've known each other since elementary schools..." began Andrea.

"But we became friends only last year." Jane continued.

"How did it happen?"

"Oh well, you know how it goes, little Andrea has a big crush on my older brother Trent."

Jane barely had time to say the words before Andrea's fist hit her arm .

"Ouch." Cried Jane.

"I don't have a crush on your brother! It's all in your head!" Said Andrea, but the embarrassment was clear in her voice as well as in her red cheeks.

"Oh really? Then how is it that every time the Mystik Spiral plays at the Zon, you are always in front of the stage?"

"It means nothing." Andrea said with a bit of anger in his voice, "I come to see the Spiral because you go too, and I stand in front of the stage because it's the place where you can hear the music better."

"Ok, ok. Don't get mad. You don't have a crush on my brother," said Jane as she rubbed her arm.

"Finally." Said Andrea.

"You have a super crush." Said Jane before Andrea lunged at her with a pillow.

Seeing the girls jokingly fighting, Daria felt a pang of sadness, she had never been able to do anything like that. She had never had a friend.

_Maybe things could work with them_. Daria thought before starting to laugh.

Hearing the laughter, Jane and Andrea stopped "fighting" and turned to Daria.

"Are we so funny?" Asked Jane.

"Well, to be honest a little bit." Said Daria

Jane and Andrea looked at each other, smiled wickedly, and then threw themselves on Daria.

"No ... stop ... damn .." said Daria before taking a pillow and responding to the attack.

And so the three girls continued their pillow fight until Trent, awoken by laughter, got out of bed to find the source of the noise.

"What's going on here?" Said a dazed Trent.

The girls stopped wrestling and turned toward the source of the voice. Daria saw a tall, thin man with a goatee and a tribal tattoo on the left forearm. He was wearing only a tank top, which emphasized his muscles, a pair of torn jeans and three earrings in each ear.

_Well he's sexy no doubt about it_. Daria thought.

"Oh, hi Trent." Said Jane, "I'm sorry if we woke you. I, Andrea and Daria were having a little discussion."

"Daria? Who is Daria ?"

"The last time I checked, I was Daria." Joked the girl with glasses.

"Trent, Meet Daria Morgendorffer, an expert in sarcasm come to Lawndale from Texas. Daria, meet Trent Lane, founder of the band Mystik Spiral and King of the sleepers." Said Jane.

"Hi." Daria said. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Said Trent who, then, turning to her sister, told her, "Jane I'm out tonight with the band, I left you the money for a pizza on the kitchen table."

"Thanks Trent, I've already got it, but tonight I'm having dinner and sleeping at Andrea's. See you tomorrow after school."

"Ah. Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." chorused the three girls.

Trent turned and began to leave the room before turning back to say, "Oh, hi Andrea."

"Hi Trent." Blurted the goth girl while blushing.

"Sorry if I have not greeted you before, but I'm still sleeping."

"No problem." Said Andrea all the time growing more and more red.

"And thanks for letting Jane stay at your home. Thank your parents for me."

"Ok." Blurted the girl, with eyes fixed on the floor.

"Bye, again." Trent said before returning to bed.

"Bye." Repeated the three girls.

After Trent had left, Jane asked Daria, "So, what do you think of my brother?"

"Well of course he's sexy... in a narcoleptic sort of way." Daria said with a smile.

"Interested in the goods?"

"No thanks. He's not my type, moreover, Andrea has precedence." Joked the bespectacled girl.

"I don't have a crush on him." Said the chubby girl while resuming her normal complexion .

"Sure." said Daria sarcastically, "And my sister isn't a shallow fashionista."

"You have a sister?" asked Jane .

"Unfortunately, yes. Her name is Quinn, she's a freshman; although, first grade would be a better place for her. She is narcissistic, superficial, spoiled and, despite her claims to be an expert in fashion, always wears a pink shirt that is like a punch in the eye since she has red hair."

Andrea and Jane giggled but then suddenly stopped and exchanged a knowing glance. A look that communicated embarrassment and indecision.

"Girls, what happened?" Said a worried Daria.

"Well here..." Jane, began to say.

"Jane, wait a minute." Andrea said, "maybe it's someone else."

"I don't think so, from the description, it sounds like her."

"Girls can you tell me what you're talking about?" Said an slightly irritated Daria.

"Yes, of course. But first I have a question for you Daria." Said Andrea.

"A question?"

"Yes. What clothes did your sister have on today?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please respond Daria, I know it sounds weird ..." Jane said.

"It does." Daria interrupted.

"...but we need to be sure." Andrea finished.

"Ok. Fine. This morning my sister had on a pink shirt with a smiley face printed on it and a pair of blue jeans. Now will you tell me why you wanted to know that?"

"Well you see Daria, today, Andrea and I saw your sister while she was talking with a guy."

"I don't see anything strange. She is like a magnet for them." Said Daria , not understanding where her two friends wanted to end up.

"Yes , but the fact is that , while they were speaking, your sister said that ... well she said ..." Andrea started to say.

"She said that she's an only child." Finished Jane.

**-**

Strange. This was the only way to describe the silence that was in Jane's room. She and Andrea hadn't expected this reaction from Daria. Usually if you say to your friend that her sister has said that she is an only child, you expect that your friend will get very angry. Instead Daria didn't do anything like that, and after a few seconds she just shrugged and said, "That's all? I thought she said something really bad."

"Are you alright in there ?" Jane exclaimed .

"You're not angry ?" Andrea asked.

"No."

"But how is that possible?" Jane said.

"Jane, it's simple. I'm used to it."

Andrea frowned and said, "_Used to it_?"

"Exactly. See girls it's been three years since Quinn started denying being my sister. So far, she has said that I am: her cousin, the maid, a foreign student... and this is absolutely my favorite... a member of the witness protection program. In a sense, I admire her for her tenacity. In the same way I could admire Attila the Hun's focus."

"Three years!" said Andrea.

"Yeah." Daria's voice got quiet. "Everything started when were sent to a summer camp. The bitch found three other girls like her and since then, since I am shameful to her, she denied being my sister."

"But how could she do that and not feel guilty?" Jane asked.

"I guess to her it's justified. She is ashamed of me and despises me. Moreover, she wants everyone to think she is beautiful and popular even if it means she has to have the personality of a Barbie doll. To her, having me as a sister , someone who is intelligent, disinterested in fashion, and doesn't care about what other people think of her , must seem like being related to the antichrist."

"What a bitch." said Andrea.

"But how can you not be angry?" shouted Jane.

"Jane, it's very simple. I'm not angry because I don't care. Not anymore at least. Quinn is ashamed of me and does not want to be my sister? Fine. If she does not want me as a sister then **she is not my sister**. For what it's worth I now consider myself an only child. The only reason I don't deny being her sister is that I don't want to stoop down to her level."

Again a strange silence fell over the room. Andrea broke it by saying, "Well Daria, I have known you just a day but I can safely say one thing."

"What?" Daria asked.

"Your si ... I mean Quinn is just a poor fool. I'm an only child and I would consider myself lucky if I had you as a sister." Said Andrea approaching Daria and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Daria said, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Anytime ." said the goth girl.

"The same goes for me. You're much funnier than my two sisters." said Jane .

"You have two sisters?" Daria asked curiously.

"Yep, and another brother. Summer, Penny and Wind. They are all older than Trent, and do not live here, so I don't see them very often."

_They are too busy with their own lives to worry about their little sister_, thought Jane as her face was veiled, for a moment, with sadness.

Daria didn't fail to notice her expression. She had seen it too many times in her own reflection in the mirror. It was the expression of those who feel lonely and abandoned.

"I'm sorry." Daria said, turning to Jane.

"Don't worry about me. I've got Trent and Andrea, and that is enough. Not to mention that now there's you, _amiga_." Jane said, smiling.

"Oh yes." Daria said, returning her smile. "Call me selfish if you want, but I've waited 10 years for someone intelligent to be friends with and since you two fit the description, you will not get rid of me easily."

"Don't worry, we will not even try." Andrea said.

"The number of smart people in Laaawwwwwndale High is so small that people like you are a godsend." said Jane, imitating Ms. Li.

Daria smiled at Jane's imitation and said, "Heck girls, you make me feel important."

"Do not get used to it. It's just because this is your first day here," Andrea joked.

"Starting tomorrow you too will fight the hordes of demented teens that infest our school." said Jane.

"Let them come forward. I have survived Highland. Nothing can stop me."

"Speaking of demented things, Sick Sad World is about to begin." Andrea said .

"Dammit, you're right." Jane said.

"Sick Sad World?" asked a surprised Daria.

"Yes. Have you seen it before, Daria?" asked Jane.

"Please. I haven't missed an episode in all my life."

"Great."

-

"This was a truly wonderful episode. Too bad it only lasts for an hour." said Daria.

"Oh yes!" Jane cried.

"Daria, it is fortunate that you came to Lawndale. Jane and I like making fun of the news, but it's better with three people."

"Anytime, Andrea. Anyway, I'm sorry but it's almost dinner time and I must go home."

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Jane said.

"But wait a second Daria... What classes are you in?" asked Andrea .

"I honestly don't know yet. Today, Manson told me that I would only attend AP classes. So I don't know if we will spend any time together."

"Only AP classes?" Jane said with some surprise. "Hell, you must be a genius."

"Nah. I'm not a genius . I've only got a 4.0 GPA." Daria said with mock modesty.

"4.0 ?" said a very surprised Andrea. "Well congratulations Daria. However, you don't have to worry. I think that we'll spend at least some time together in class."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have AP English Literature and AP French, while Jane has AP Art and Spanish." Andrea said with a smile.

"Oh well, this time it's my turn to congratulate you girls. You know? I think that this year will be really fun."

"I think so too," said Jane.

"Ditto," said Andrea.

"Ok." With a somewhat sad tone, Daria said, "Well girls, thanks for the nice afternoon. Wish I could stay, but I have to go home."

"Bye," chorused Andrea and Jane.

Daria began to leave the room but stopped suddenly and turned to her friends.

"Wait a minute... Jane, does your computer have an internet connection?"

"It does. Why?"

"Do you mind if I send an email to my Aunt Amy?"

"Your computer isn't hooked up to the internet?" asked Andrea.

"Not yet. The technician won't come until tomorrow."

"Help yourself." Jane said, pointing to the PC.

"Thank you. You saved me a trip to the library."

"Library? Couldn't your email wait until tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately the problem is bigger than just waiting for a technician, Jane."

"So what's the big deal?" asked Andrea.

Daria exhaled heavily as she wrote to her aunt, then she said, "You see girls my mother and my aunt hate each other. A lot. Every time they see each other they end up in a terrible fight. Because of this hatred my mother doesn't want me or my sister to see or even speak to aunt Amy. But I don't care. I want her to be a part of my life. I can't visit her because she lives in Boston, but at least I can write to her."

"So you're not using your computer ..." Jane began to say.

"... Because I'm scared that my mother might discover me writing to her. She won't let me get away with as much as my sister, so I can't take that kind of risk." Daria finished writing the email and sent it.

"She must be really important to you." Andrea said.

"I love her. She is the only person in the world with whom I feel an affinity. At least she was." Daria said as she smiled at her friends.

"Your aunt must be a really cool person." said Jane.

"Oh yes. Incredibly cool. I have a picture of her with me, do you want to see it?"

The two girls said "Sure" and "Why not?"

Daria lowered the zipper of her jacket and from an inner pocket took out an old photo.

"This is me and my aunt on my seventh birthday." Daria handed the photo to Andrea and Jane.

The two girls looked at the photo and almost immediately their eyes widened in surprise.

Seeing the expressions of her friends Daria said, "We look like two peas in a pod, right?"

"You mean two clones." said Jane.

"Are you sure that she is not your mother?" Andrea asked.

"Unfortunately... no. She is not my mother," Daria said with sadness in her voice. She took the picture and gently slipped it back in her pocket. "Now excuse me but I have to go home. My dad is cooking tonight and I want to help him." _And so prevent him to sets fire again the kitchen_ , Daria mentally added .

"Ok . See you tomorrow at school." said Jane .

" Bye . " said Andrea .

"Bye , girls ." said Daria while leaving the room .

-

_Only child , Quinn ? Well too bad for you. You'll pay dearly for this_ , thought Daria as she walked home.

**- **

Daria came to her house about twenty minutes after leaving Jane's home. As usual there was no sign of her parents. Not that she was sorry. The less time she spent with them, the better.

_Good, Dad is not back yet. It means that tonight instead of his usual concoctions, we'll eat frozen lasagna_, Daria thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Once she arrived in there, Daria took advantage of the momentary calm to do what little homework that was assigned. She spent less than half an hour on it, after which she began to read Les Miserables by Victor Hugo, one of the last books that Amy had given her, always in secret so Helen wouldn't know.

Her reading was interrupted when her sister came home and turned on the stereo at full volume. Disturbed by the noise, Daria lifted herself out of bed and headed towards Quinn's room. Her sister was in front of three mirrors trying on combinations of clothes.

Daria stayed at the door to watch the spectacle. She had always found it amusing to watch her sister go crazy trying to choose a look matching the color of the car of the idiot of the moment she went out with.

It took a while for Quinn to become aware of her sister, but when she saw her reflection in the mirror, she turned around and said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing important," Daria replied nonchalantly. "I've been watching."

"Looking at what you could never be? " Quinn said with derision while stroking her slender body.

Daria smiled as she thought, _Quinn, you are a poor misguided fool. I'm beautiful as you are and more. The only difference is that I don't need to show off as much as you to feel fulfilled._

"To be honest, I was watching you because you don't look like one of those people," said Daria.

"What people? " asked a confused Quinn.

"You know ... lonely people like you. Since you're an only child." Daria said, while a grin of satisfaction appeared on her face.

Quinn was shocked. _How the hell did she know ?_ she thought before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do. " Daria said. "And soon mom and dad will know too."

"You can't prove it. "

"Oh yes, I can. I have the testimony of my two friends."

Quinn laughed. "Oh please, be serious. You don't have friends."

"I **didn't have **friends. But now I have two friends that heard what you said."

Quinn struggled with her memory and recalled that when she was talking with ... Tom? Duncan? whatever ... that boy in the corridor,two girls had passed them, a fat goth and a thin ravenhaired weirdo both dressed in a horrible way. _She's probably talking about them_, Quinn thought before saying, "Well go ahead. This will not change the fact that I am their favorite daughter."

"Yes, you are their favorite daughter. But try to think for a moment ... ah yes , you're not able to. Then I'll try to explain it. Even though Mom hates Aunt Amy and Aunt Rita she has never denied that they were her sisters. But you've done it today, therefore, unlike all those other times when you said I was your cousin or whatever, you will not get out of this easily." Daria ended her threat with a smirk.

_Damn, she might be right. Better not risk it_, Quinn thought.

"Ok. How much?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent. How much do you want to keep your mouth shut?"

"What makes you think that I want money?"

"Simple. If you wanted to spill to mom and dad, you wouldn't come to talk to me first. "

"I'm impressed Quinn. So there are a couple of neurons in your rotten head. How must they feel, so alone."

"Do not waste my time. How much?"

Daria raised her index and middle fingers.

"Twenty bucks?"

"Two hundred," Daria said coldly.

"WHAT ? TWO HUNDRED ? ARE YOU CRAZY ?" yelled Quinn.

"Au contraire. I'm perfectly sane."

"Don't try to confuse me with French. I'll never give you all that money."

"Really? Ok, well, too bad for you," Daria said leaving the room and standing in the hallway.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." Daria counted.

"Ok fine!" Quinn yelled hurrying out of her room. "Wait here while I get the money."

With that said, Quinn closed the door of her room.

_It's useless, Quinn. I know that you keep the money in your face-shaped pillow. However everything's going as planned. Even though Aunt Amy has set aside a substantial college fund, within three years I will need as much money as possible . Moreover, even if I had ratted you out to mom and dad, they would not have done anything. If they were able to say those things about me, they wouldn't have cared about the fact that Quinn has said she is an only child_, thought Daria, sadly.

Meanwhile, Quinn left her room with money in hand.

"Here your money, blackmailer."

"Thanks. It's a pleasure doing business with you ... sis."

" F#^ you."

And with that the two sisters returned to their respective rooms.

-

"And then they asked me to join the pep squad. They said I did not have to try out, but I said, 'Look, I'm new here. Give me a chance to get used to things.' So, for now, I'm vice president of the Fashion Club, and that's it," Quinn said to her family as they sat down to dinner.

"Sounds like a well-thought out decision, honey," Jake said.

"As long as you can join pep squad later .. if you want. Never know how much we can handle till we try, though," Helen said while eating her portion of lasagna.

Jake asked his eldest daughter, "What about you, Daria? How was your first day?"

_That's strange, Dad. Now even you are interested in what I do_, Daria thought, before saying, "Well, compared to being in Highland today was very quiet. No shootings, no fights and stuff. Except for this: I've met these two girls, Jane and Andrea. They are very cool and funny. We became friends immediately." Daria said this with a very monotonous tone of voice, the one that she always used with her parents.

"That's great, kiddo!" Jake exclaimed.

"Your father is right, Daria. Erm, just to be safe, they are not like those two, right? " Helen asked, referring to the two mutants of Highland.

"No mom, relax. There's no uranium in the water here," Daria said.

The phone rang, and Helen got up to answer it.

"God, I hope that's not the booster society again," said Quinn.

Helen answered the phone. "Hello? Yes ... Uh, yes, she's my daughter. ... Really? ... That's awesome ... Thanks for the news. Bye. "

Helen turned to face her family.

"Daria I'm so proud of you." Helen said while hugging her eldest daughter.

"Hey, hands off." Daria said as she walked away from her mother's hug.

"Helen what happened?" asked Jake.

"It was the school. They told me that Daria will attend only advanced courses."

"Really? That is awesome kiddo. Why didnt you said anything before?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Daria, this is great news. Please tell us how it happened," Helen said.

"Well it's pretty simple. After having a psychological examination, Dr. Manson has asked me to stay in her office. We talked a bit and at the end she told me that I'll only attended AP classes. I must say I am relieved. At last_ someone _has noticed what I am worth," said Daria throwing a swipe at her parents.

"But why did Dr. Manson ask you to stay?" Jake asked.

"Well, I think it is due to the fact that Quinn told her that I'm depressed."

"WHAT? " shouted Helen. "Quinn is this true?"

"No. She's lying," Quinn lied.

"Quinn, I want the truth. Don't force us to call the school. Right Jake?"

"Well, here ... I gotta go throw out the garbage." Having said this, Jake ran out of the kitchen.

"Jake wait!" cried Helen. "However Quinn, tomorrow I'll call the school and if I find out ... "

At that moment the phone rang again.

"Hello," Helen said with anger in her voice.

"Oh, hi Eric, excuse me if I sound rude, but could you call back?... What? But that's absurd! This is not an acceptable proposal," Helen said as she went out from the kitchen, still talking into the phone.

Quinn laughed. "You tried to get me in trouble, Daria, but once again I've escaped. "

The doorbell rang and Quinn jumped up from the table."That's my date . Bye bye." she said with derision as she left the kitchen.

Left alone, Daria got up and went to her room. Experience had taught her that Quinn wouldn't have received a punishment and that soon the whole thing would have been forgotten by her parents.

_Well, new life, same as the old life_, Daria thought. But then she remembered Andrea and Jane and a smile appeared on her lips._No, not this time_.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 1**

**Dear Diary:**

**I never thought that I would say it ... at least not before being in Boston with Aunt Amy ... but I'm happy. Moving to Lawndale was the best thing that ever happened to me. But let me put things in order. First of all Lawndale is a peaceful suburb and not a hellpool lost in the desert. This difference is also noticeable in the two high schools. To compare Highland High and Lawndale High is like comparing night and day. At Laaaaaaaaawwwwndale High (that's how Ms. Li , the principal and the illegitimate daughter of Mao Tse Tung, pronounces it) there are no shootings or fights and there is no trace of drug dealers. The teachers are competent (some more than others) ... although many have some quirks.**

**There's Mr. O'Neill, English teacher , who is so ... well let's say innocent and sensitive ... that compared to him Van Driessen looks like a psychopathic serial killer.**

**There is Ms. Barch, Science teacher, compared to which even the toughest of feminists seem like submissive housewives**

**There Ms. Bennett, Economics teacher, whose graphics are almost impossible to decipher.**

**There is Ms. Morris, PE teacher, whose methods resemble those of a Marine drill instructor.**

**There is Mr. DeMartino, History teacher, sweet as a rabid puppy dog. Just between us, I hope to live long enough to see his eye explode out his skull.**

**And then there is Ms. Defoe, Art teacher, whose own weirdness is to be normal and sane.**

**There are also other teachers, but now I have no desire to write about them.**

**However, the fact of attending a school worthy of this name, is not the only thing that makes me happy. The main cause of this strange emotional state are my two friends, Andrea and Jane. I never thought that two people could exist with which I feel so in tune, who have my same sense of humor and understand the way I see things. One of the many wonderful things that has brought these friendships is that I spend very little time in this house, and even less with my family. Now I only see them at dinner , a bit over the weekend and rarely on working days. As if this were not enough, now, as well as communicating via email on a regular basis with Aunt Amy, I can even talk on the phone with her, because she can call me at Jane's home.**

**I'm happy.**

**Still this does not seem possible to me.**

**However, dear diary, I have to go. It's dinner time. Tonight, as usual, we will eat frozen lasagna. Hallelujah.**

Daria put down the pen and closed the diary. After that, she closed the latch with a special lock she found in Highland and headed for the closet. As she had done before, she pulled a small lever, opened the secret compartment and put away the diary.

It had been pure luck that led her to find that compartment. One day, while Daria was hanging it, her jacket was caught on something. Pulling, Daria had unknowingly pulled the lever and opened the compartment.

Daria was very surprised when she found inside that small compartment was small casket filled with jewels ... and not costume jewelry ... but true jewels that surely belonged to the former owner of the house. Daria had decided to leave them there, and had added her treasure: her diary.

Daria felt safe. No one would ever find her hiding place and, even if they did, the only key to open the diary's lock was hanging on her neck.

Daria closed the closet and headed for the kitchen.

**part 2**

"And then Joey, Jamie and Jeffy invited me to Brittany Taylor's party that will be held this Saturday." Said Quinn after she had finished picking at her portion of lasagna.

"Uh?…Ah yes, that's great princess." said Jake, absently.

"In this regard mom, could I borrow your credit card? I would like to buy a new outfit for the party."

"I don't know Quinn. Haven't you done enough shopping for this month?" Asked Helen without looking away from some legal papers.

"BUT MO-OM," said loudly Quinn before starting whining, "this is a special occasion. As Vice-President of the fashion club, I must always have the right outfit for every event . Sandi has already told everyone that her mother has given her gold card to her. I can't let Sandi beat me."

"Ok, ok Quinn," Said Helen exasperated by her daughters wailing, "You can buy an outfit, only one, that doesn't cost more then 100 bucks or you'll not have allowance for a month."

_But surely Mom, give her your credit card just to make her shut up. You are really clever no doubt about it!_ thought Daria while she finished eating her portion of lasagna.

"Ok mom, only one and no more of 100 bucks. Thanks mom." Said Quinn before getting up from the table and heading towards her room .

_Pity that she will buy at least three outfits, each one at a hundred dollars each and still get her same allowance._

"Quinn, where are you going?" Asked Jake in a moment of mental clarity.

"To change my dress. Soon Duncan will be here to take me to the movies."

"Ah, ok." said Jake before falling back to his state of mental numbness.

Quinn leaves the kitchen.

"Daria, is there any chance that you will go to this party?" Said Helen.

"Currently no, Mom, seeing that I was not invited." Said Daria with her monotonous tone of voice.

"Really? That stinks kiddo." Said Jake.

_Thanks dad, you're always so sensitive_. Daria thought sarcastically .

"Yes dad, you're right, except that I only saw Brittany on my first day of school, we have no classes together; Brittany takes all regular classes, while I attend only AP classes."

_Talking about the AP classes, was it too much to give me a few dollars as a reward, right ? _Daria thought bitterly.

"Daria, that does not mean anything." Said Helen, "it's not necessary to attend the same classes to become friends with someone. See Quinn, she was invited and does not share any classes with Brittany."

"But she was not invited by Brittany, she was invited by the three stalkers that are part of the football team."

"STALKER? WHAT STALKER? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM." Shouted Jake.

"JAKE CALM DOWN." shouted in response Helen, "there is no stalker."

"Ah. Ok."

"Ok Daria, I'll give you that, Quinn was not invited by Brittany, but the fact that she has been invited demonstrates how useful it is to be perky and sociable like her, to make important friendships. You should try to do be a bit more like your sister." Said Helen.

"Yes kiddo, looks at Quinn ; she has a lot of friends, everybody loves her." Jake said, spreading salt on the wound.

"Sorry, not interested." Daria said as she got up and went to her room. Once she arrived there, Daria closed the door and began to punch the wall.

_I should be a little like my sister , right Mom ? so you want me to be a brainless bitch. NEVER! _

Thought Daria, as tears began to form in her eyes.

_Everyone loves Quinn, eh dad ? do not make me laugh. Girls at school hate her and boys do everything she says just because they want to get into her pants._

Daria stopped punching the wall and knelt on the floor while tears ran down her cheeks.

_Nobody really loves Quinn, only you two, Aunt Rita and the Grandmothers. She has no real friends like Jane and Andrea are for me._

_Wait a moment._

_It's true. She has no friends. She is more lonely than me._

"She is more lonely than me." Daria said before bursting into laughter.

_What a fool I was to waste tears because of them_. Daria thought as she stood up and wiped the tears. _I must not allow them to make me miserable as in the past. __Nevermore._

**PART 3**

The next day, after school, Daria, Andrea and Jane went to study to Jane's home.

"... and when you simplify the term, the equation is resolved. Is the procedure clear to you girls?"

"Now yes, thanks Daria." said Andrea.

"Perfect. What about you Jane?"

"Don't worry, strange to say, I understand it; Thank you, very much, Amiga. Without you it would be very hard for me to maintain my C in math."

"Anytime, it's the least I can do, since without your help I'd have gotten the first B of my life."

"Honestly, I didn't know you had so much trouble drawing."

"See Jane, back in Highland art was more theoretical than practical; moreover, My old professor was not even worthy to tie Ms. Defoe's shoes."

"OK. Now I Understand."

"Changing the subject, why didn't we study at your home today?" asked Andrea .

"You're ashamed of us and don't want to introduce us to your parents ? " Jokingly asked Jane.

"Believe me Jane, it would be the exact opposite, but today, there is a problem ; Quinn and the other fashion fascists are using my house as their headquarters; they're deciding what clothes to wear to Brittany's party

"Heck, I had forgotten about the party." said Andrea.

"Speaking of which, what is this party supposed to celebrate?" Asked Daria.

"From what I heard, the fact that her parents are out of town." Said Jane.

"What a great reason." Daria said sarcastically.

"Yeah. But then our head cheerleader is not capable of thinking about complicated things. I bet that her party will be like one of those that are in one of those stupid teen shows. There will be music, food, drinks, booze and only popular people." said Andrea.

"Yeah." Echoed Jane. "Why do not we crash it?"

"WHAT?" Asked in unison Daria and Andrea.

"Come on, it will be fun. We will have a front row seat to mock those idiots, and I could make some great drawings."

"Do you know what? I'm in." Said Andrea.

"WHAT? Girls, calm down for a second." said loudly Daria.

Jane and Andrea turned to face Daria.

"You two seriously want to go to the party?"

Both girls nodded.

"A party full of jocks, cheerleaders and popular people."

Both girls nodded again.

"But why?"

"Why not?" said Jane.

"Come on Daria, it will be fun." said Andrea.

"No thanks. I never liked parties. Go without me."

"Look Daria, if you don't come I don't go." said Jane.

"Me too." echoed Andrea .

"What? no girls, go without me, I don't care."

"But we care Daria." said Andrea.

"We want to have fun with you Amiga, and if you don't like partying then we'll not go."

Daria exhaled heavily. "Ok, fine. Let's go to this party."

"YES!" Exclaimed Andrea and Jane while giving each other the high fives .

"Just one thing." said Daria.

"What?" said Jane.

"How do you think to get past the cop guarding the gate of Crewe Neck?"

"Well, we could...we could..." Andrea, started to say .

"We could..." echoed Jane before an awkward silence fell over the room.

"You haven't any ideas, right?" asked Daria.

The two girls shook their heads to say no.

"OK. Give me some a few minutes to think about it." said Daria.

After two minutes, a huge, devilish, grin appeared on Daria's face.

"I have a plan ." she said. "Jane, could Trent give us a ride?"

"Sure, if I can keep him awake long enough to make him remember."

"Perfect. Now all we need is..." And so Daria explained her plan to her two friends. When she had finished , she said, "So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect." said Jane.

"It will work undoubtedly. You're great Daria." said Andrea.

"I know, I know. What would you do without your big sis." said Daria joking .

"Hey, you're three months younger than me. I'm the big sis here." said Andrea joking in its turn.

"OK. If you say so. However, now I gotta go. See you tomorrow, here, at 6:30 pm. Bye."

"Bye."

**PART 4**

Daria, Andrea and Jane are in Trent's car; Andrea in front seat, Jane and Daria in the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride, Trent." said Daria.

"No problem. I needed a break anyway. I've been practicing for ten hours straight." said Trent.

"Daria, would you say sleeping with a guitar in your hands counts as practicing?" said Jane, teasing her brother.

"As long as you don't drop it." said Daria.

Her joke made everyone laugh, except Andrea which, since she got in the car, hadn't said a word due of the embarrassment of being seated next to Trent.

After a few minutes, the car arrived at the Crewe Neck gatehouse.

"I'll let you off here. I have a problem dealing with authority." said Trent.

"Sure you don't want to crash?" asked his sister.

"A high school party? Please. Don't you think I'm a little mature for that?"

The girls got out of the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." said Trent as Andrea closed the door.

"Bye." said Daria and Jane loudly while car pulled away.

"Bye." blurted Andrea while the blush disappeared from her cheeks.

"Nice conversational skills." Said Daria, teasing her friend.

"I hate you two." said Andrea.

"Me? I haven't done anything." Said Jane, pretending indignation.

"Please. I'm sure it was your idea to make sure that the only free seat was the one next to Trent."

"Well I thought you would've liked to sit next to my brother." said Jane before starting to laugh.

"It's not funny!" shouted Andrea.

"Girls calm down. You'll have time to finish this discussion later. Now we have an intrusion to accomplish . " Said Daria, half joking, half serious. "Jane give me your camera."

"Here you go."

"Perfect. Let's go."

The girls approached the security guard, who was standing beside the guard shack.

"Hi, we're here for Brittany Taylor's party." said Daria.

"Names?" asked the guard.

The girls give the guard their names.

"I don't see you on the list." said the guard.

"That's impossible! We're with the school paper, we have to write an article on this party." said Jane playing her part.

"I'm sorry, but if your names aren't on the list, you're not getting in."

"Oh please, let us in. We've been waiting for this party for days." said Andrea, feigning desperation.

"Sorry girls, but I have to do my job. You can't imagine how many uninvited people I have sent away so far."

"It must be very tiring and stressful." said Daria.

"You can say that again." said the guard.

"So why don't you relax in the guard shack while reading this." said Daria, while she gave the guard Jane's album of nudes.

The guard took it and as he opened it, his eyes almost popped out from his skull.

"I don't know… " he said with hesitation, flipping through the pages of the album.

"Come on, you did say that your job is stressful. You deserve a little rest." said Daria.

"You know what? You're right. Go to the party and have fun girls." said the guard, Steve, as he entered his shack.

"Thanks." said the girls as they walked around the bar.

"OK, the hard part is over." said Daria proudly.

"Yes, but it cost me my album." said Jane sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll get it back when we leave." said Andrea.

The girls arrive at Brittany's house and ring the doorbell. After a few seconds Brittany, the blond, busty, perky head cheerleader of Lawndale High opened the door and greeted the three girls with a shrill "Hi! How are you?"

"Hi Brittany, I'm Daria and these are my friends Jane and Andrea. We haven't been invited to the party but we are members of the school newspaper and if you let us come in, we'll publish an article in the paper." Lied Daria.

"Really?" exclaimed Brittany.

"Sure. There will be pictures, too." said Daria, lifting Jane's camera.

"Oh, this is awesome!" squeaked Brittany. "Come in."

"Thanks Brittany." said the girls as they entered the house.

**PART 5**

If someone had looked in the dictionary searching for the meaning of satisfaction, he would have found the photo of Quinn Morgendorffer. She leaned against the wall while she was using Joey, Jeffy and Jamie to fulfill her every desire...It was worth it to spend all those hours at the mall and the beauty salon .

_Perfect, everything is perfect_. She thought. _After this party everyone will know who I am. I'll be sought and popular as ever. Mom and dad will be proud of me as always_. Quinn frowned for a moment. _They'll never fight due to me. Never_.

Unfortunately, Quinn's happiness did not last much longer. To be precise it ended when she saw Daria and her two friends at the entrance talking with Brittany.

_Oh no. What is she doing here? Is it possible that she must always haunt me?_ Quinn thought as fear and anger took hold of her.

-

"Brittany, would you kindly not to tell anyone that we are with the school newspaper?" Daria asked.

"Why?" Asked the blond girl while twirling a finger around a lock of hair.

"We want the photos to be more natural looking." Said Jane.

"If people knew who we are, they would start posing and the photos would be bad." Andrea concluded.

"Ah, OK." Brittany squeaked. "Go ahead as if you were at your home. Excuse me but I have to go see to the other guests. " And that said Brittany left the three girls at the entrance.

"Well here we are. Mission completed." Daria said in her monotone voice.

"Come on Daria, don't be like that. You'll see, you will enjoy yourself." Said Jane.

"Or at least you'll have a pleasant evening." Andrea said with a wink.

"I don't think I will." Daria said.

"Why?" Andrea and Jane asked in chorus.

"Quinn is coming." Daria said, pointing out with her finger the red head girl who approached them very quickly.

-

_I must hurry, before she could talks to someone. Maybe if I give her some money she'll go away_. Quinn thought as she approached the three girls.

-

"You two go on, I gotta talk to her." Quinn said, turning to Andrea and Jane.

"Girls go, I'll see what she wants and then I'll join you."

"OK." Andrea said as she threw a dirty look to Quinn.

"Call if you need help." Said Jane.

Daria and Quinn are alone.

"OK. Why are you here?"

"You know, Just Because people are cliquey and snotty is no reason not to like them."

"Forget it. I'll give you ten dollars now, and as many hours at home if you go away."

"Look Quinn, I don't know what is going through your mind, but the only reason I'm here is because Andrea and Jane wanted to come to the party."

"Really?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Exactly. Listen now I have no desire to fight, therefore, let's do this, you ignore me and I ignore you. Do we have a deal?" Daria asked , holding out her hand to Quinn.

Quinn looked at Daria with suspicion, then shook her hand. "OK. Deal. Just one thing."

"What?"

"How did you get an invite?"

"I wasn't invited. I crashed here with an excuse."

_"Now I understand"_ Quinn thought before saying, "So what prevents me from saying anything to Brittany?" Quinn asked , smiling wickedly.

"The fact that if you do it, I'll tell everyone that we are sisters." Daria said with a look just as bad.

"OK." That said, Quinn withdrew from Daria as if she was infected.

-

Daria joined her friends at the table where there was food. As soon as Jane saw she asked , "Everything OK ?"

"Yes, thanks."

"What did **she** want?" Andrea asked as she chewed on some fries.

"Nothing. She offered me some money and asked me to leave. I told her no and we, in the end, opted to ignore each other."

"OK. Changing the subject, what do we do now?" Asked Jane.

"In the Meantime , we eat something. Then we do what people like us do." Andrea said.

"What would that be?" Daria asked .

"We put ourselves into a corner and do the antisocial, but not simple anti-social, anti-social with class."

"Fine by me." Daria said.

"Ditto." Said Jane.

Just then a guy came up behind the girls, a guy with freckles and curly orange hair.

"Good evening ladies, what a wonderful surprise finding you here." The boy said.

The girls turned and faced Charles Ruttheimer III, called by all _Upchuck_.

Daria shared AP Economics with Upchuck and in these past three weeks, she was in Lawndale, she had gotten a fairly accurate idea of what type of guy Charles was. From what Jane and Andrea had told her; Charles was the most depraved guy at the school. He made overtures to all the girls, except the one those who had a boyfriend. But Daria was not fooled by the unctuous manner of Charles because she realized that he behaved in that way as a defense mechanism. In a similar way as she had done in the past when she hid her good looks to keep away the perverts of Highland. Now owing a little to this and a little to the fact that after Beavis and Butt-head any guy seemed polite and nice, Daria was the only girl in the school to call Charles by his name.

"Hi Charles." Daria said.

"Upchuck." Said Jane.

"What do you want?" Andrea asked with hostility.

"Well, I saw three beautiful girls all alone and I thought they would enjoy some male companionship." Charles said, trying to take a pose as manly as possible; a thing that was very difficult for him since he hadn't muscles to put on display.

"We're fine, now leave us alone." Said Jane.

"Come, my goddess of painting don't be so cruel. I Could be your social director for the evening. Would you ladies like a tour of the house?"

"Sure, why not?" Daria said, causing her friends' jaws to immediately drop .

"What?" Daria said turning to her friends who looked at her with wide eyes. "We have nothing else to do."

"But Daria, you really wanna go with Upchuck?"

"Why not? I'm sure Charles will behave, right Charles?"

"Absolutely milady." Said Charles, making a slight bow.

"See? Moreover we have to take photos." Daria said smirking while lifting Jane's camera.

"OK." Andrea said. "Jane and I owe you one because you didn't want to come to the party ...Upchuck?"

"Yes my queen of the darkness?"

"Let us take a tour of the house; but remember, I have kicked you in the groin once and I can do it again."

"And you would not be the only one." Jane said in a threatening manner.

"Do not worry ladies, I'll be a perfect gentleman. If you want to follow me, we can start our tour from the entrance where you can admire a wonderful tiger of ceramic ... "

-

"... And the making-out room concludes our tour. Are there any questions?" Charles asked.

"Yes." Said Jane. "How did you get invited?"

"I dissected her frog."

"Now I understand" Andrea said. "However, now that the tour is over we leave, bye Upchuck. "

"Bye." Said Jane.

"Bye Charles." Daria said with a smile. "Thanks for the tour, it has livened up the evening."

"It was a pleasure milady." Charles said, blushing slightly. He was not used to being treated kindly by girls.

-

"Daria can I ask you something?" said Jane while she was leaning against a wall and sipped a drink.

"Sure, what?"

"Why were you so kind to that depraved of Upchuck?"

"Because he has not done anything wrong to me. Jane, I treat people the same way they treat me. Quinn denies me? I disown her. You are my friends and I will spare your friendship. Charles may be a little greasy in his ways; but he has not done anything wrong, so I have no reason to treat him as bad as you did." Daria said these last words with a slight reproach in her voice.

"So that's why you call him by name?" Asked Andrea ignoring the tone with which Daria had said the last words.

"Yes, and also because I hate nicknames. Do you know what I was called my old high school ? _Diarrhea_. Every time I heard it was a stab to the heart." Daria said, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Oh dear." Andrea said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"I'm sorry Amiga." Said Jane, in turn, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you girls." Daria said honestly. "This is why I don't give nicknames to anyone, because I know how it can hurt. However, now forget it, We're at a party and if I'm not mistaken parties are made to have fun."

**PART 6 **

_God this is so boring_, Daria thought while she was covering a yawn with her hand.

Andrea and Jane had left Daria alone to have fun with a couple of guys who had approached them during the party. Daria didn't mind that her friends would go with those two boys. She would have done it too, if Bobby-big-head and his pal Sam-big-chin had been of her liking. Moreover, Andrea and Jane had had asked her if she didn't mind being left alone for a while and Daria had consented. She was not so selfish to deny her friends a little make-out session.

_If only there was someone interesting to talk to_. Daria thought while scanning the room with her eyes. Fortunately for Daria her eyes fell on the most popular couple at Lawndale High: Jordan "Jodie" Landon and Michael MacKenzie , who was called "Mack" by everyone.

Daria shared some classes with them , almost all AP classes with Jodie and Home Ec. with Mack, but she regretted that she could not spend more time with them.

_Especially with Mack_, thought Daria, smiling. He had been the only guy able to awaken her dormant hormones, and Daria's hormones had been in a very heavy sleep. For him, Daria could have even , and while she thought this she shivered , dress fashionably and wear makeup. However, these thoughts were ends in themselves. Mack was Jodie's boyfriend and Daria would never, steal another girl's boyfriend , even if she was her worst enemy. Let alone a nice girl like Jodie towards whom Daria felt a strong sense of compassion and respect . From what Jane and Andrea had told her, Jodie had as parents the equivalent of two Helen Morgendorffers, who forced the poor girl to do a lot of extracurricular activities. This left her little time to spend with Mack, who, as captain of the football team, was also busy spending a lot of time in training.

_Better notdisturb them_, Daria thought. _They spend so little time together that they deserve some privacy_.

But fate sometimes makes strange jokes, in that moment Jodie noticed that Daria was looking at her and Mack and waved her hand in greetings before approaching with Mack.

"Hi Daria, how are you? " Asked Jodie.

"Hi Daria. Did you come here alone?" Mack asked.

"Hi guys. Jodie I'm fine, thanks, and no, Mack, I'm not alone here. I crashed here with Andrea and Jane. What about you? are you enjoying the party? "

Jodie frowned for a moment when she heard Jane's name, which did not escape Daria. She then said, "Yes. It's a pleasant distraction from all the activities that I do. In this regard, Daria, have you perhaps changed your mind about joining the student council? The post of secretary is still available. "

_God, is it possible that she can't stop thinking about those damn extra-curricular activities?_ Mack thought with a touch of anger.

"No thank you Jodie. At least not right now. I like to have nothing to do in the afternoon."

Daria thought for a moment and then said , "Well then why don't you come to my home one of these could tell your parents that we're studying but instead we can relax . The invitation is for you too, Mack." Daria said then.

Jodie's face beamed with joy. "Really Daria?"

She nodded.

"Oh, thank you Daria!" Jodie said, embracing her.

"Anytime. " Daria said freeing herself from the embrace." Between me, you, Jane, Mack, and Andrea, we'll spend some nice afternoons together."

Once again Jodie frowned when she heard Jane's name.

"Daria, thank you again for the invitation and I promise I will think about it. Now excuse me but unfortunately my curfew is about to expire and I have to go home. Bye . Coming, Mack?"

He said, "Ok Jodie. Bye Daria. "

"Bye guys. "

So Jodie and Mack, after saying goodbye to Brittany and thanking her for the invitation went out of the house.

While he and Jodie were walking to his Jeep, Mack asked, "Will you accept Daria's offer?"

"I don't know. It depends if my parents will give me permission."

"Jodie, please don't lie to me. You don't want to go because of Jane."

"What ? Come on Mack don't make me laugh." Jodie said.

"Jodie." Mack said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"OK. Fine. But can you blame me?"

"Jodie I've told you a lot of times, I don't feel anything for Jane and I have no intention of cheating on you with her." Mack said, exasperated.

"I know it Mack." Jodie said with a little of anger in his voice. "But I can't get out of my head that you went out with her before you got with me."

"Please, Jodie. She and I went out only once, in 7th grade, It was nothing serious."

"That may be so, but I do not like the way she looks at you. I'm always afraid that she'll try to take you away from me."

"Jodie." Mack said while hugging her, "first of all, Jane is not that kind of person, second...do you believe that I could go out with a girl like that?"

Finally reassured, Jodie relaxed in her boyfriend's embrace and said, "You're right. Excuse me if I'm so jealous. It is an inconvenience to have the most wonderful guy at Lawndale High as my boyfriend."

After saying that Jodie got up on her tiptoes to kiss Mack but just then her phone rang.

Jodie separated from Mack and answered the phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Jodie it's your father, the curfew is nearly up , where are you?"

" I'm just leaving Brittany's house. Mack was going to take me home."

"Perfect, tell him to hurry." And with this Andrew Landon ended the conversation.

Jodie closed the phone, exhaled heavily and got into the car.

"Did I mention how much I hate your parents?" Mack said as he started the car.

"Yes. And I will be forever grateful to you for the fact that you bear them." Jodie said, leaning toward him and kissing him.

"What do you think? I do it just for the kisses." Mack joked to lift the morale of his girlfriend.

"Shut up and drive stupid." Jodie joked in her turn punching Mack in the shoulder.

"Ouch." He said while driving away from Brittany's house.

In the meanwhile Daria...

**PART 7**

In the meantime , Daria was fighting a hard battle against boredom.

_Heck, but how long does it take them to make out with those two?_ Daria asked herself with a mixture of envy and curiosity, due to the fact that she had never even kissed a boy.

_Finally_, she thought when she saw her friends coming down the stairs; However, Daria noticed something strange, Andrea was sulky and Jane was struggling to hold back the laughter.

"Ready to go?" Asked Daria to her two friends.

"Oh yes," said Jane, "I Just had enough fun to last me for days."

"Absolutely, let's get out of here so I can strangle Jane without anybody seeing me." Said Andrea.

Daria was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of broken pots. The three girls looked towards the noise and saw that it was caused by the three idiots competing for Quinn. In a vain attempt to win her favors, Joey, Jeffy and Jamie were hitting each other while Quinn, sitting on the stairs, was enjoying the show .

"Just a second." Daria said, before taking a photo of the fight in progress with the camera she had been carrying all evening.

"OK. Now we can go." Daria said as she walked toward the exit followed by her two friends.

-

While the three friends were returning to the guard shack Jane asked, "Daria, why did you take a picture of the three idiots beating each other up?"

"Simple, blackmail material if Quinn bothers me in the future."

"You really are an evil genius." Andrea said.

"Thanks. Andrea, changing the subject, why did you want to strangle Jane?"

"Well...here...promise not to laugh?"

"Sure." Said Daria.

"OK, the fact is this, Jane and I were in the laundry room with those two guys. Now the one that was with me was very good, so at some point...I said...well, I said..."

"**Oh, yes Trent**." Jane said loudly before bursting into laughter.

Andrea blushed and rushed towards Jane with murderous intent; fortunately, for Jane, Daria had very quick reflexes and stopped Andrea almost immediately.

"**Stop laughing, you damned bitch**." Andrea shouted, her face red with shame."Maybe it was funny for you but not for me. I almost died of shame when you started laughing in the making-out room and said, "**heck Andrea, I knew that you liked my brother, but I didn't think you liked him that much !**"

Feeling the anger in her friend's voice Jane stopped laughing, then said, with a bit of shame, "Sorry."

Andrea seemed to calm down so Daria let her go.

"Andrea," Daria said putting an arm around her friend's shoulder, "You shouldn't be ashamed of having a crush on Trent: it's normal"

"Really?"

"Yes. He is really sexy, and to be honest, he has already done a pair of raids here." Daria said, smiling as she pointed to her head with her forefinger.

"Thanks Daria. You are a true friend." Said Andrea embracing the bespectacled girl. "Unlike you." added the goth girl, referring to Jane.

"Oh come on, I've said that I'm sorry. Besides why are you so angry. This isn't the first time I've teased you."

"Yes, but the other times it was just me and you, or at most the three of us ; tonight, however, you laughed at me in front of those two guys. You embarrassed me in front of strangers! "

For a moment no one spoke. Then Jane said, "I'm sorry. I'm so used to teasing you over Trent that I spoke without thinking. Can you forgive this stupid chatterbox?"

"OK. Fine. I forgive you..."

"Thanks, Amiga."

"...But remember that you owe me one."

"OK. Don't worry. Lanes always pay their debts."

"When they don't forget." Andrea said, smiling.

"Touché." Said Jane.

Both girls Smiled.

At that moment, three cars sped past the girls, from the window of the first, a boy leaned out, yelling **"Woo-hoo! Party!"**

Daria, Jane and Andrea stared impassively at the cars.

"I think it's better if we start walking again." Said Daria

"Agreed." Said Jane.

"Ditto. At this point, Jane, I think you should run to the guard shack and retrieve your sketchbook." Andrea said as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Why Should I?" Asked a confused Jane.

"Well, It came to mind just now that, considering what's drawn inside, you getting it back with the pages stuck together."

"Stuck Together? what do you mea..." Jane began to say, but then the meaning of Andrea's words became clear to her and she immediately ran,as fast as a rocket, to the guard shack .

When Jane was away, Daria burst out laughing, then she said, "Well Andrea, if I am an evil genius you are at least my equal."

""Thanks, from you that's quite a compliment ."

-

"Well ? is the sketchbook saved? " Asked Andrea to Jane when she and Daria reached the guard shack.

"Fortunately, yes." Said Jane.

"Ok. Now that everything is settled, we just have to go home. All in all, you girls were right, this was an enjoyable evening." Daria said.

At that moment, Charles drove up.

"You ladies in need of a knight in shining armor?" He said.

"Can we just take the armor and ditch the knight?" Said Jane.

"Sorry, but it's a package deal, toots."

"Well, in that case, fine." Daria said getting in the front seat.

"Me too." Andrea said.

"**WHAT**?" Shouted Jane. "I can see Daria, but you Andrea?"

"Hey, I don't want to walk all the way home." That said, Andrea got in the backseat followed by Jane.

As Charles started the engine, Daria , in the reflection of the rear-view mirror , saw Quinn running towards the car.

"Charles, could you wait a moment?"

"Yes milady."

Quinn came up to the car and said, with a whining tone, "Can I go home with you?"

"Your fan club beat each other up, right?" Daria asked.

"Yes...It was kind of, what's that thing when stuff turns out funny ? ...Moronic."

"Ironic." Said Jane.

"She was right the first time." Said Andrea.

"You could call Mom and Dad." Daria said.

"Oh sure, I could, but then I'd have to explain to them what happened to my companions."

"Wow, you managed to make an argument." Said Daria.

_Why does she have to be so mean_. Quinn thought.

"Hah-hah, funny. Come on Daria, we have call a truce for tonight."

"OK." Daria turned to Charles and asked him, "Charles, can she come with us?"

"Absolutely. What gentleman would I be if I abandoned a damsel in distress."

And so Quinn got into Charles' car and everyone went home.

-

After dropping off Daria , Quinn and then Andrea, Charles remained alone in the car with Jane. Since Andrea's exit, a heavy silence had engulfed the car.

_OK, Charles, be a man and ask her. What can go wrong?_ Thought Charles.

"Jane, Could I ask you something ?"

"At your own risk."

"OK, you see..."

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

**MIDDLETON'S CURSE**

**DISCLAIMER : **This story was made for fun , no infringement is intended, and no money is being made. All recognizable characters are owned by Glenn Eichler and MTV , however all the not recognizable characters and setting , among with the plot _A Resentful Cynic_ belong to me .

**PART 1**

_Deities of whose existence I doubt, please, let this end soon_. Daria thought. She could barely contain the boredom caused by the visit to Susan and Doug, two old friends of her parents.

" Quinn has plenty of friends and the attention of many of the boys at school; Daria, on the other hand, is more of a late bloomer...socially...but there's nothing wrong with that. Right, honey?" Helen said, turning first to her friends and then to her eldest daughter.

_Don't worry mom, there is absolutely nothing wrong with humiliating me in front of two strangers_. Daria thought resentfully before saying, with a wicked smile, "Exactly mom, that's what I keep telling you."

Helen was about to say something but was interrupted by the ultrasonic scream uttered by Quinn when Ramona, Doug and Susan's three years old , blew her nose on Quinn's leg.  
><em>Well done Ramona<em>,Daria thought, amused, as she placed the child on her lap.

Daria would never admit, even under torture , but...she loved little children; so chubby, sweet and innocent, It was difficult for her to suppress a smile whenever she saw one .

"Read to me." Ramona said as she offered the book in her hands to Daria

When Daria took the book she was surprised by the title. "My First S.A.T. Study Guide!? Isn't she too young to worry about such things? " asked Daria, sarcastically, to Doug and Susan.

"Absolutely not." Doug said.

"We have to think about college application time. I mean, it's so hard to get into a good school now." Susan said.

"In this regard, What are you guys doing about it?" Asked Doug to Helen and Jake but they did not answer, they just exchanged a look of concern.

_Oh dear, oh dear. Trouble coming_, Daria thought.

- -

_Heck, Sometimes it is annoying to be always right_. Daria thought before saying, "Mom I don't need to attend a college prep course. My 4.0 GPA will be enough to get me into a good college."

"Maybe yes, Daria, but if you don't get into a decent school your life will be ruined."

_Oh, you don't need to worry about that mom; you, Dad and Quinn have already done plenty to ruin my life. _Daria thought.

"Way to go, Mom, she can't get her way all the time." Quinn said joyfully, happy to see her sister in trouble.

_Thus spoke the brat who gets her way all the time_. Daria thought.

"Actually, Quinn, it would not hurt if You Took the course, too." Said Helen.

"What?! I can't take that course. I'm popular. It would ruin my image." whined Quinn.

"Come on Helen, Quinn is only a freshman, she can take the course next year." Said Jake.

_And of course, every time Quinn complains , here comes clueless Jake to rescue her_.

"Absolutely not Jake. We can't make distinctions between our daughters. Quinn will take that course along with Daria. End of discussion."

Daria could not suppress a smile. _Funny you should say so mom, because this may be the first time that you have not made distinctions. _

**PART 2**

"And so in the end my mom, spooked by her friend saying , " you have to start your kids early on the SAT", is forcing me to participate in this stupid college prep course, my only consolation is that Quinn is also being forced to take part . " Daria said to her Aunt Amy.

"Typical of my sister. " Amy said through Jane's speakerphone . "She's always overreacting. However sweety, since it is useless to argue with your mother, be patient and see if you can get something from this course. Jane, Andrea, are you two taking the course ?" asked Amy.

At first the calls were only between Daria and Amy but ,over time, Amy had wanted , and gotten, to know her favorite niece's friends. In this way, a good relationship was established between her and the two girls, like what there could be between a niece and a cool aunt. In addition to this, Andrea and Jane were eager to speak with **Amy Barksdale, the huntress **of talented artists" , the famous reporter of the even more famous magazine Art World. No one could claim to be an established artist before an article about him or her appeared in that magazine.

Daria smiled everytime she remembered her friends' reaction when she had told them who her aunt was and what job she did . In addition to this, she could not hold back a laugh when she remembered what happened the first time that Jane and Andrea had spoken with Amy. Jane would almost go into hyperventilation and Andrea was barely able to say more than three words. It took a bit of time for Jane and Andrea to speak normally to Amy.

"I will. " Jane said," I can't abandon a friend in need. In addition, the course is free and the Lanes never refuse anything for free. "

"A wise philosophy Jane, and what about you Andrea? "

"Well, my parents said that it is a little early to worry about college for a sophomore ... "

"God bless Megan and Sebastian Hecuba. " Interjected Daria.

"... But they gave me carte blanche, so I'll also be attending the course. " Andrea said.

"I see. And what did Daria promise you to make you join the course? "Amy asked suddenly.

"Free Pizza for a week. " Jane replied without thinking before Andrea's elbow hit her on the side.

"OUCH! "Jane said loudly before the sound of a laugh came from the speakerphone .

"Don't worry Andrea, friendships based on corruption are the best and most durable. "Amy said jokingly. "However girls, please excuse me but, in short I have an important meeting. I'll call back in a couple of days at the same time if it is fine for you. "

"For me it is perfect. "Said Jane.

"Me too. "Andrea said.

"For me every moment is perfect Aunt Amy. "Daria said.

"Then we have an agreement. Bye girls. Bye Daria , I love you. "

"Bye Amy. "Said Andrea and Jane.

"Bye Aunt Amy, I love you too. "Daria said before closing the conversation.

Whenever Daria ended a phone call with Amy, a great sadness came over her.

Recognizing the mood of their friend, Andrea and Jane went to work to pull her spirits up.

"Gee, Andrea, what do you want to do tonight?" Jane said, imitating a character from a popular TV show.

"The Same thing we do every night, Jane ... try to take over Lawndale!" echoed Andrea.

Daria smiled. How would I do without them, she thought before saying, with mock indignation, "Hey! Don't try to steal my role. I am the Brain here. "

**PART 3**

The next day, Daria, along with Quinn and some of her classmates, took part in the college prep course. As Daria had feared, the lesson was very unhelpful and extremely boring. So when the instructor said, "... the goals of the worksheet is to help you focus on what you want out of college ... ", all students in the classroom started to daydream.

Daria daydreamed of being together with Andrea and Jane in a college with intelligent and funny people , then she imagined herself studying for an exam with her boyfriend, a tall, sweet, smart guy with glasses and short black hair, nice but not like a model, more like the guy of the next door.

Jane daydream was very similar to Daria. Indeed, to be exact**,** it was the same with two differences: first of all, her boyfriend was an African-American modelwhich, _strangely_, looks a lot like to Mack**.** Second, while Daria had imagined herself with the same look, Jane had imagined herself with a breast size slightly smaller than Brittany's.

What has been said so far applies to Andrea, she just imagined herself thinner and with Trent, who in the meanwhile had become an established rock star.

Quinn, like Kevin and Brittany daydreamed of being beautiful, popular and desired by members of the opposite sex.

Jodie daydreamed of being away from her parents and to be finally free to relax, no longer burdened by the weight of all extracurricular activities.

Mack daydreamed of being far, far away from Lawndale High and its occupants, especially Kevin and Janet Barch.

Finally Charles at first imagined himself with a statuary body surrounded by beautiful women. However, his daydream finished almost immediately . He shook his head sadly. He knew that this would never happen. Then Charles began a new daydream, one in which he and Daria were sitting in the cafeteria of a college and ate together, talking and laughing merrily .

After that the course was finished, while the three friends were returning home , Andrea asked, "Hey girls, since we have to visit a college, how about going to visit the Lawndale State this weekend? I can ask to my father or my mother to accompany us. "

"I'm in. "Said Jane. "It would be a funny way to spend a Saturday. "

"What about you Daria? "Asked Andrea.

"I don't know. "

"What? Why? "Asked the two girls.

"Do not get me wrong. It's not that I do not want to come with you, it's just that I want to try to go to the Raft in Boston. "

"To see your aunt. "Said Jane.

"Exactly, Raft is also my first choice once I graduated from Lawndale High."

" In this case you're excused. "Andrea said, smiling.

"Thanks girls. So Andrea while we're at your home can I use your PC to send an email to Aunt Amy to see if she is free this weekend? "

"You don't even need to ask. "

"Thanks. " Daria said.

**PART 4**

Daria was happy and satisfied. Happy because Amy had responded almost immediately to her email saying that she was free for the weekend. Satisfied because, thanks to the plan devised with the help of Jane and Andrea, she was able to convince...or rather to manipulate her family to go to Boston.

When the evening before, during the usual dinner of frozen lasagna, the opportunity had presented itself, Daria had seized upon it.

Daria's mind drifted back to what had happened the evening before.

"And then the instructor said that, as conclusion of the course, we will visit a College of our choice. "

"A College?" Jake asked in one of his moments of lucidity.

"Yeah Dad, he said it would be very useful to see what life on a college campus looks like . In this regard I do have a few ideas in mind." Daria said.

"What dear?" Helen asked, without looking up from the legal documents she was reading.

"Well I could go with Jane and Andrea to visit the Lawndale State..."

"Uh-huh." Helen said, distracted by her work.

"...Or we could all go together in Boston." She said, feigning innocence to perfection.

"WHAT?" Shouted Helen suddenly very focused on the discussion. Boston for her meant only one thing. Amy.

Helen's mind raced _Damn it. If after all this time Daria wants...No__, nevermind__ what I think __,__ Maybe she do__es__n't want to see Amy. Years have passed since the last time they have seen each __other; however,__ it is better to wait and see__. _

"Daria, why should we go to Boston?" Jake asked, puzzled.

"Because there are good schools, Raft, UBAB, St. Mary's, the International School for Models..." Daria began to list before Quinn interrupted her.

"INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL FOR MODELS!" She screamed.

Daria could not suppress a smile. _Everything__'s going__ as planned_. She thought.

"Please Daddy, can we go to Boston? Can we? Can we? please?" Whimpered Quinn showing off her lost puppy look.

_Come on Jake, __you__ certainly do not want to disappoint your favorite daughter, right__?_ Daria thought.

"Well Quinn, I'd be very happy to bring you to Boston ..."

_Thank you for your consideration Jake_, Daria thought before clearing his throat.

"...Oh and you too Daria of course, but for now we can't afford a trip to Boston."

_Perfect_. Thought Helen.

"Well Dad, Aunt Amy lives in Boston ; maybe we could stay with her, then we'd only have to pay for the airfare." Daria said.

"Well, actually..." he began to tell her.

_Oh no. She wants to see Amy. I have to run for cover_.

"I do not think it's a feasible thing. We can't know if Amy will be free."

"Well, that's why there are phones." Daria said innocently.

Seeing the growing anger in the eyes of his wife, Jake stood up and said, "Helen could you come with me a moment to the living room?"

Helen did as asked, but only because she was curious.

"Look, I know you do not get along with your sister, but..."

"But what Jake?" She said with a little residual anger.

"But what Daria said is very sensible. It would be very useful for our girls to visit a college of high standard."

Helen grunted.

"Think of it this way, we will do something good by using your sister." Jake said to convince his wife. Personally, he harbored no grudge against Amy and honestly, he could not understand why Helen hated so much her younger sister. Heck, she hated her more than Rita...Rita, who was the favorite of that old witch Catherine.

"Do you know what Jake? You're right. I'll call my sister tomorrow."

Daria snapped back to the present.

Now Helen was calling Amy and Daria was in her room ready to eavesdrop on the conversation using the phone in her room. Sure, she regretted not going with her two friends to visit Lawndale State, but to see her aunt after years, was more important.

-

"Hello?" Amy said lifting the handset.

"Hello Amy, it's Helen." She started to say.

"Ooh la la. Hello sis, what do I owe the honor? When was the last time we talked? I don't remember."

" Honestly neither can I, anyway I have a favor to ask."

"And it would be?"

"Well, you see, _**my**_ daughters have attended a pre-college course that includes a visit to a college."

"Well then?" Amy said as she smiled slyly.

"Well, the girls want to visit some schools in Boston; so I was wondering if you could accommodate us for the weekend . Obviously if you can't, I understand it, on such short notice..."

"Do not worry, I'm free this week. You, Jake, Quinn and Daria are welcome."

"Thanks a lot." Helen said, grinding his teeth, "I'll call you in the coming days for details, OK?"

"OK, bye Sis."

Daria walked down the stairs with a smile on his face, everything went perfectly. She had feared that Helen was trying to sabotage the trip, but apparently not even she was so petty.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Oh , hello dear." 

"Who were you talking to on the phone ?"

"With your Aunt Amy."

"Oh. Did you ask if she's free this weekend?"

"Yes . Unfortunately, she said that she can't accommodate us because she already has a commitment for this weekend."

**PART 5**

For a moment, Daria was shocked.

"What?" She managed to say after few seconds.

"Unfortunately, she has a series of meetings throughout the week and then she must go to a conference, I'm sorry dear." Helen lied.

"Well that's a shame. I really wanted to see Raft. Patience. It will be for another time. Now I'm going to see Jane. I'll be back for dinner, bye." Daria said as she left her house.

"Bye dear." Said Helen, but her words were covered by the noise of the banging door.

Helen looked out from the salon's window, and while she saw her daughter walking towards her friend's house she thought, _I'm sorry about university Daria, but I will not allow to Amy to get her claws on you. God only knows what she could transform you into._

-

From her position Helen couldn't see her daughters' eyes filled with tears.

-

She walked faster and faster as to beat the tears that were about to get off her face.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. You swore that you wouldn't have allowed them to reduce you in this state anymore._

Unfortunately Daria failed and began to cry.

Not wanting to be seen by anyone in that condition, Daria began to run toward her friend's house.

Unfortunately myopia, coupled with the tears prevented her from seeing the stone that was on the sidewalk and so Daria stumbled .

-

"Daria are you ok?" Said a male voice.

Daria looked up and saw Charles running toward her.

"Let me help you." He said as he watched the bespectacled girl get up.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Said Daria.

Seeing the tears on her face, Charles asked with concern, "What happened? Did someone attack you? "

"What? No why?" Daria said, still dazed by the blow.

"Well, you were running, and you are crying." He said.

"Oh do not worry, it's nothing." She said as she pulled on the nose of her glasses.

"Wait." Charles said while handing her a embroidered handkerchief .

"Thanks." She said before she dried up her tears and blew her nose.

"Anytime. Is there anyway I can help? I left the car there, if you want I can take you home."

"No thanks, I just came from there. Rather... if it isn't too much trouble ... can you take me to Jane's?"

"Sure. Get in the car. "

Daria did, Charles made U-turn and headed toward the house of Jane's.

-

"Daria?"

"Yes Charles?"

"Look ... I'm not very good at this sort of thing ... but if you need someone to talk to ... I'm here." He said, blushing slightly.

Daria smiled. "Charles you are very kind... but I do not know you enough to confide in you, thanks anyway."

"As you wish." He said, stopping in front of house Lane.

"Here we are." He said.

"Ok. Thanks again Charles. Bye." Daria said, giving him a light kiss on his cheek before leave the car.

"A ... a ... anytime ... bye," he managed to said after he had become more red that his hair.

But Daria had already entered in Jane's house and didn't feel it.

Charles smiled and left towards his house.

-

"SHE LIED. THAT B***H LIED. "

And that's how Daria ended her 7-minute long rant against her mother. As she resumed breathing, Jane said, "Is that better?"

"Definitely. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Anytime amiga. Besides, you would do the same for me. "

"Always."

Jane Smiled. "Glad to hear it. However, Daria ... "

"Yes?"

"Believe me, I'm really sorry for you but ... don't get angry if I say I am happy that you will come to Lawndale State with me and Andrea."

Daria said nothing, but went over to her friend and hugged her.

"No Jane. I do not get angry. And you know why? Because I know that you, unlike my mother, care of me. "

Jane hugged and said, "Thanks amiga."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly ; Daria sent a mail to her aunt telling her what happened and then she and Jane went to Andrea's house. Once there, between mouthfuls of delicious cake prepared by Andrea's mother, they organized their visit to Lawndale State.

Daria smiled when she left Andrea's home, unaware that her plans were doomed to fail once again.

**PART 6**

"WE CAN'T GO TO BOSTON?" Quinn yelled.

"That's right dear." Helen said nonchalantly as she cut the frozen lasagna.

"BUT THIS IS UNFAIR!"

_For once we agree on something, Quinn_. Daria thought sadly.

"Unfair or not this is the fact Quinn." said Helen

"Ugh."

"Don't be sad princess, your mother and I have a surprise for you girls." Said Jake.

"What?" Said Quinn. 

_You'll finally__ show me my certificate of adoption?_ Daria thought sarcastically as she chewed the lasagna.

"This weekend we'll all go to Middleton." Jake said with enthusiasm.

"Middleton?" Quinn asked confused.

"Exact dear, our old Alma Mater." Helen said dreamily.

"Your Mother and I thought it would be wonderful if you kids followed our footsteps."

_And become a lax and unjust parent? Thanks Jake, but I refuse the offer. If one day I'll have children I want them to love me_. Daria thought before saying, "That's nice Mom, have a good time and bring me a souvenir. A shirt would be fine."

"Why do you say that kiddo?" Asked a puzzled Jake.

"Because I have arranged to go to Lawndale State with Jane and Andrea." Daria said firmly.

"Come on Daria do not be silly, Middleton is way better than Lawndale State." Said Helen gently.

"Mom, maybe you meant to say that Middleton was better than Lawndale State. I recently did some research on the internet to see which colleges I could go to after graduation and Middleton is a lousy college which offers few services and has very high costs. In contrast, Lawndale State is cheaper and has good degree in journalism and creative writing: I'll go there."

Now Helen had heard rumors that Middleton had lost much of its prestige, but she had not given them much importance. Besides, she really wanted to bond with her family, especially with Daria. She wanted to avoid at all costs that her daughter thought of Amy.

"Come on Daria, you can't take as gospel everything they say on the internet. Moreover, this trip will be perfect for us to bond with one other, as a family." Helen said trying to sound reasonable.

"Mom it's my future we're talking about so you can rest assured that I have done some extensive research. If I say that Middleton is a bad college it's because it is so. So don't insist. I will go to Lawndale State with my friends."

"Come on Daria, you're almost 16 years old , don't make a whim." Said Helen, tired of that conversation.

"WHIM?! I HAVE NEVER MADE A WHIM IN MY LIFE. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT I ASK SOMETHING. IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU SATISFY ME FOR ONCE? "Daria yelled still furious about the lie from earlier that afternoon.

A heavy silence fell in the Morgendorffer's kitchen. Jake, Helen and Quinn were shocked. Daria had never screamed before.

Jake was the first to recover and said, "Maybe we could let her go Helen. Colleges are all the same in the end."

"No, Jake." Said Helen, "Colleges aren't all the same. Middleton is a good college and Daria will be with us. End of discussion."

"But..." Daria started to say.

"No discussions young lady, otherwise you're grounded."

Daria was almost trembling with rage. However she managed to think straight and decided to surrender. She didn't want to be grounded. It would mean not seeing her friends for who knows how long.

"OK, fine. We will go together to Middleton. I'm going to my room." This said, Daria left the kitchen , ran up the stairs and retreated to her room, slamming the door as she entered.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her..." Jake said timidly.

"There is no need Jake." Helen said. "Tomorrow morning she'll be fine."

-

_Damn it__._ Helen thought when she went to sleep _. __Once again I was forced to __be__ the bad guy. Oh well, patience. When __Daria__ visit__s__ Middleton __she__ will thank me.__  
><em>  
>But Helen couldn't be more wrong. After closing the door of her room Daria punched the wall for a while and then began to plan her revenge.<p>

-

Nothing. The absolute nothingness. Daria had failed to devise a single decent idea to make her mother pay. She wasn't successful the night before because the anger clouded her mind...but she was not successful even after Jane and Andrea, the next morning, had managed to calm her down.

Daria still contemplating her revenge during the lunch break, when her thoughts were interrupted by Charles.

"Hello ladies. Can I sit with you?" He said without any trace of greasiness in his voice.

Hearing Charles' voice, Daria shook himself from her thoughts and said, "Yes sure."

Jane just nodded. Andrea, acquiescing to the decision of her friends, agreed...but reminded Charles what would happen if he behaved lasciviously.

"Thanks ladies." He said sitting down.

After a few minutes spent eating in silence, Charles said, "Daria can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Do… you feel better?"

"Was I sick?"

"I mean, compared to yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, about that. Well Charles, let's say I'll be better in a few days." When I will be avenged. "By the way, I have something here that belongs to you." She said as he held out the embroidered handkerchief that Charles had lent her yesterday.

"Oh thanks, I could not find it anywhere. My father would have skinned me if I had lost it."

Seeing the puzzled looks of the three girls, he added, "Don't be surprised. This belonged to my grandfather. There are his initials." He said, pointing to a C and an R embroidered in red on white fabric.

"Nice." Said Daria.

"Thanks. However ladies, if I may ask, what colleges will you visit?"

Andrea and Jane stiffened and turned toward Daria. They did not know what reaction to expect from their friend, then remained relatively surprised when Daria, without batting an eyelid said, "Middleton college. What about you?"

"I will visit Crestmore."

"Crestmore?!" Chorused the three girls.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Why?" asked a curious Daria.

"Because they have the best program of economic sciences in the U.S." He said. _Not to mention that__if__ I'm accepted there __my father will finally be proud of me_. Charles thought with hope.

The rest of the meal passed quietly and, when school ended, the three girls went to Jane's house to study. At some point the phone rang and Daria, who was the nearest , answered it and said.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daria, it's me, Amy."

"Hi aunt Amy it's nice to hear from you." Daria said with a very sweet tone of voice is.

" For me too, dear."

"Why did you call?"

"Because I've read your mail."

"Oh."

"And because Helen just called me to say that you can't come to Boston because she has to work on a case that her boss gave to her at the last moment."

"Well, no doubt about it, she is really an organized liar." Said Daria.

"That is the definition of lawyer." Joked Amy making her niece laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Sweety."

"Me too aunt Amy, unfortunately we can't reveal her lies because it would mean revealing our relationship."

"Wait, perhaps there is a way!" Andrea said.

Both Daria and Jane turned to their friend while Amy, asked from the speaker, "What?"

"Amy, you could call this evening at Daria's home and say that you're also free the first days of next week so that the Morgendorffers are free to come in spite of Helen being involved with a lawsuit over the weekend."

"But the lawsuit didn't exist." Said Jane.

"Exactly. In this way, the lies will be discovered and Helen will be made a fool at least." Concluded Andrea.

"Well it's a good idea. What do you think Aunt Amy."

"That could work. But unfortunately I'm really busy next week. I'm at a convention in New York. Daria, I'm sorry. "

"Don't apologize Aunt Amy, you have no reason to feel guilty. I just wanted to see you."

"Me too, sweety. However, I can still do something for you. We'll talk again tomorrow. I'll phone at this time and you three will tell me the grades from your last report cards and everything else about your classes. I'll bring them to schools in Boston that may interest you."

"Really!?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Sure." Amy said. "Nothing is too much for my favorite niece and her friends."

"Thank a lot Amy." Said Andrea.

"Thank you aunt Amy." Said Daria.

"Anytime girls. Now, changing the subject, tell me a little about your lives in Lawndale. " 

**PART 7**

And came the day when our heroines went to visit colleges.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

Sounded the alarm before Jane struck it repeatedly with the pillow.

She got out of bed with the agility that only a lame zombie could have; besides, Jane had never gotten up at 8 am on a Saturday before. Very slowly she took a shower, got dressed and took the bag, that fortunately, she had prepared the night before and walked towards the door of her house. But first she entered a moment in the room of her brother.

Jane smiled when she saw her brother sleep. She left a note on the table that read:

Trent

I'm going to visit the Lawndale State with Andrea. I will spend the weekend at her home. I'll be back Monday afternoon after school. Have a good weekend. Take care of yourself.

Jane.

Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran down the stairs. She was about to leave home when she noticed, on the kitchen table, a thermos with a note beside it.

Janey

I just got back from a gig so please excuse the bad writing. If I remember correctly later you get up early to go visit a college with Andrea. Now since we Lanes are not very early risers, I prepared some coffee and put it in the thermos. I hope that it will still be warm when you wake up.

Take care of yourself

Trent

Jane's smile became even bigger reading the note. She drank a sip of coffee and, once out of the house, walked towards Andrea's home.

-

"Come on Charles, hurry up, our appointment is at 11 and I do not want to be late." Said Charles Ruttheimer Junior to his son as he waited in his black Jaguar.

"Here I am father." Said Charles III as he took (the) seat next to his father.

Inside the Jaguar the difference between father and son was even more impressive: Charles III was 5'5 tall, weighed 120 pounds, had a skinny physique, freckles and orange, curly hair. As for his father was 6'1 tall, weighed 230 pounds, had an imposing and muscular physique (as a youth had been the quarterback of the Lawndale Lions) and a mane of red hair that only now that he had turned 45 years old was beginning to be tinged with gray .

"Good. Charles Now remember, this is a golden opportunity for you. If you can make a good impression now, you'll have good chances of being accepted at Crestmore. I Do not want to put pressure on you but it was not easy to get this interview, so give your best, understood?"

"Yes father, I'll not disappoint you." Charles said with great firmness, which was very difficult for him because his father always put him in awe.

"I'm sure. Besides, you're a Ruttheimer and we Ruttheimers give our best in times like these." He said smiling.

Having said that Charles II opened the front gates of his house with a remote control and drove) toward the exit.

"WAIT DAD!" Cried Charles.

"What is it Charles?" He asked slowing the car.

"Mom just came out from the door." He said indicating the outline of a blonde woman.

Immediately Charles II stopped the car and looked in the rear-view mirror, saw his wife leaving the house, put the Jaguar in reverse and came back.

"Susan, dear, what are you doing up? The doctor said that..." said Charles II coming out from the car.

"Charles, I know what the doctor said," she said, raising a hand to stop her husband, "And I'm well enough to greet my husband and my son before they leave."

"But..."Charles II began to say.

"No but, dear." She said with a tone that brooked no argument. "Now where is my Charlie?"

"Here, mom." He said out of the car and going over to his mother.

Susan Ruttheimer was a beautiful woman, not a model, mind you, but standing two inches taller than her son with long blonde hair and a very slender physique , she was very beautiful in her simplicity. Weighing barely 100 pounds and in poor health, she made up for her physical weakness with an impressive force of will. Nothing could deter her.

"Oh, Charles, you're so elegant." She said while she admired her son dressed in a pair of stylish black jeans , a white shirt and black waistcoat.

"Thanks Mom." He said smiling.

"OK, I will not take too long. Have a nice trip dear." She said, kissing her husband.

"Thanks dear." He said.

"Have a nice trip too, Charlie, I recommend you do your best. OK?" She said, embracing her son.

"I will Mom. You'll be proud of me." Charles said, returning the embrace of the mother.

"I am already proud of you my child."

"Mo-om. I'm 16."

"But you're still my baby. Now go. See you this evening. Okay? "

"OK." Said the two Ruttheimers.

"Bye." Said Susan.

"Bye mom." Charles III said getting back in the car.

"Bye my love." Charles II said as he kissed his wife. "But now back inside to rest."

"OK, OK. I'm going to rest, but you have to promise not you drive too fast. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise. Bye dear." He replied while getting into the car.

"Bye." Susan said as she returned inside her home and went to lay on the bed.

**PART 8**

After a walk of 10 minutes Jane arrived at Andrea's home. She rang the bell and when the door was open, she found herself in front of Sebastian Hecuba, Andrea's father.

"Good morning, Mr. H." Jane greeted.

"Hi Jane. Nice to see you again. "The tall, thin man with gray hair said. "Come in, we are almost ready."

"Thanks... wait, we?" Jane asked after a moment.

"That's right dear, we ."

Jane turned to the direction from which the voice was coming and saw Megan Hecuba, in her kitchen, busily filling some bags of food and beverages.

"Oh, good morning Ms. H, why are you preparing all that food?"

"It's simple dear, my husband and I will accompany you and Andrea to the college, this is our lunch." The brown-haired woman said with a smile. One look was all one needed to realize from which parent Andrea had gotten her physique.

"Ah. Okay." Jane said.

"I hope I have not ruined your plans." Megan went on to say.

"What? Oh, no, no . It's just that I didn't know."

"Well, it was very improvised." Andrea said as she left her room.

"My wife and I just could not allow two teenagers to go alone to a college." Sebastian said as he began to carry the backpacks and bags to the trunk of his car.

"Andrea, sweetie, please put Jane's bag in your room. That is the one with your stuff to stay here on weekends, right dear?" Megan said, addressing herself first to her daughter and then to Jane.

"OK, mom.", "Yes Ms. H." said the two girls.

"Perfect. Now Jane did you have breakfast before you came here? " asked Megan.

"Just a few sips of coffee that my brother had prepared." Said Jane showing the thermos.

Megan frowned for a moment then said, "Here, take this and eat ." Megan said as she handed Jane a big slice of her homemade yogurt and cocoa cake.

Jane did as told, she knew it was useless to contradict Megan, and devoured voraciously the slice of cake.

"Done." Jane said after a few bites.

"Perfect, now I want you to use the bathroom, if you need to, then we can leave for the college."

A few minutes later the Hecubas and Jane were on the road. the trip to Lawndale State took half an hour but for Jane , as she chatted with Andrea and her parents , that time seemed to last only a few minutes. Jane loved that she could, even if briefly, be with them : so she could feel herself part of a family.

_A true family_. Jane thought sadly.

Of course she and Trent loved and cared for each other, but nothing could make Jane feel as good as the affection she received from Megan and Sebastian. She was like a daughter to them.

Once they arrived at Lawndale State, the four of them began the visit by going to the department of fine arts. Before they realized it the lunch hour had arrived. So they decided to stop and eat in college park.

While she was eating the delicious food prepared by Megan, Jane saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench, intent to eat a sandwich.

"Yo,Mack." She Shouted to attract the attention of the Lawndale Lions' captain who, when he saw who was calling him, got up and walked towards His classmate.

"Hi Jane, Hi Andrea." Said Mack.

"Hi Mack. "Said the two girls.

"Mack, let me introduce you to my parents, Sebastian and Megan Hecuba."

"Nice to meet you." Mack said shaking hands on the two adults.

"The pleasure is ours." Sebastian said politely.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but is Mack your first name or just a nickname?" Said Megan.

"Only a nickname Ms. Hecuba. Currently only my parents call me by my first name."

"Did you come here alone?" Megan asked . She did not mean it maliciously, it was just a symptom of her strong maternal instincts.

"Darling, please do not question the boy, put him at ease. Moreover asking questions is my job. "Said Sebastian, who, reading the confusion on the face of Mack added, "I'm a cop."

"Ah. Okay. However Mr. Hecuba don't worry, not a problem and yes, Ms. Hecuba, I'm here alone. I came with the bus because my parents were busy."

"Just one last question dear, that sandwich is all you have for lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am." Said Mack slightly impatient.

"Then I insist that you stay and eat with us. A big boy like you can't settle with a sandwich."

"What? No, do not worry Ms. Hecuba, I'm fine but thanks for the offer."

"Mack, believe me, when Megan makes an offer you simply can't refuse." Said Jane, smiling.

"I don't want to bother you." Mack said with hesitation.

"No trouble at all." Said Sebastian.

"Come on Mack don't make us beg." Jane said as she grabbed the African-American boy's arm and made him sit down beside her.

At first sight it seemed that Jane had done something very innocent, but Andrea did not miss the fact that her friend took advantage of this occasion to rub against Mack.

_And then I'm the one who has an exaggerated crush_. Andrea thought to herself, smiling.

But that smile hid a flood of emotions. Andrea liked Mack because he was a nice and cute guy. She was not in love with him, because for her existed only Trent, but she could not stand the way in which Jodie treated her boyfriend. She took him for granted and this was wrong. Mack would have been better with a girl like Jane. But in the darkest corner of her soul, Andrea was glad that Jodie was Mack's girlfriend, had it not been so, if Jane had been Mack's girlfriend, she would be alone.

"Okay, Okay, there is no need to pull." Joked Mack.

The rest of the meal passed quietly ,with the two adults and three teens talking casually. In the afternoon, they all ended up visiting the college together.

When it was time to go home, Mack was persuaded to accept a ride from the Hecubas. He took the back seat between the door and Jane... much to the happiness of the latter.

"So, how did this college seem to you guys?" Said Sebastian.

"It's a really good college, even though it pales in comparison with Vance." Said Mack.

"True, Vance is a great college," said Megan, "although for me nothing compares to Lawndale State."

"Mom you have studied there so you can't be objective." Said Andrea teasing her mother.

"Really? if I may, can I ask what you studied Ms. Hecuba? "asked Mack.

"Sure you can dear, I have a degree in primary education, I teach English at Lawndale elementary school."

"Okay, thanks." Said Mack.

"Mack, do you have a girlfriend ? because if not the two pretty girls beside you are free. "

"DAD!", "SEBASTIAN", "MR. H!" Shouted the three woman in chorus.

" Sorry." He said while a grin appeared on his face.

Mack could not suppress a laugh when he calmed down he said, "Yes Mr. Hecuba, I've a girlfriend. Her name is Jodie Landon, vice-president of student council and a dozen other extra-curricular activities."

"Why wasn't she with you?" Said Megan.

"She went with her father to Crestmore." Mack said with no emotion in his voice.

"Hey, didn't Charles also go to visit Crestmore?" asked Jane.

"Yes." Said Andrea.

"Charles ? Perhaps you mean upchuck?" said Mack.

"Yep." Jane replied, Who knows ? maybe they ran into each other."

"Well, when Jodie gets back, I'll let you know. Mr. Hecuba you can stop here, this is my home."

"Okay." Said Sebastian, stopping the car.

Mack got out and said, "Well, Jane, Andrea See you Monday at school. Mr. Hecuba, Ms. Hecuba, thanks a lot for lunch and the ride... especially for the lunch, it was delicious."

"Anytime dear." Megan said.

"The pleasure was ours, son. You do not often meet guys like you."

"Bye Mack." Said the two girls.

And so Mack returned to his home and the Hecubas returned to their home with Jane.

Along the way, Megan asked her daughter's friend, "You really like that guy, right Jane?"

Surprised, Jane replied, "Yes" and then blushed visibly.

Sebastian chuckled seeing Jane's expression, but stopped when his wife took an elbow to his ribs.

"Jane dear, do not be ashamed to try something for that boy, you have every reason."

"Yeah. Too bad he already has a girlfriend." Said Jane dejectedly.

"Come on, don't despair, as the old saying goes: what happens in a day does not happen in a year."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that maybe tomorrow he will break up with Jodie, and you'll have a chance." Megan said with a wink.

The discussion continued for a while; Afterward, the four arrived home and had dinner. After dinner the girls went into Andrea's room and, after talking a bit, watched one of those ridiculous sci-fi films before going to bed.

Jane lying on her bed, thought about the words of Megan: what happens in a day does not happen in a year.

_Well let us hope so_. She thought before falling asleep.

**PART 9**

Boring and strange, those were the adjectives that Jodie Landon would use to describe that day.

It was boring, getting up early on Saturday morning, although she'd become accustomed to it. Saturday was normally spent volunteering at the soup was far more annoying than waking up early was listening to her father go on again about the importance of this interview and how it was key to being admitted into Crestmore in the future.

Jodie only pretended to listen. A after many years of training she knew when to nod in agreement and how to make him think she was really listening.

_The usual stuff_ . Thought Jodie sadly as she leaned her head against the window.

That day however things took an unexpected turn when, arriving at Crestmore, the Landon's ran into the Ruttheimer's.

Jodie wasn't happy to be in the presence of the most perverted boy in Lawndale High school.

_Great, now all that's left is the invasion of locusts and today will be set_. Jodie thought as Charles and his father approached them.

Like every girl who attended Lawndale High, Jodie detested Charles, but she reluctantly admitted that he never bothered her or other girls who had steady boyfriends.

The four politely greeted each other and spoke. It turned out that both Jodie and Charles had interviews with Nathan Brown, an economist, lecturer, and teacher of Crestmore. Andrew and Charles II had already met him before at a conference.

Andrew and Charles II were already familiar with each other so Mr. Brown decided to save some time by having an interview with the two teenagers simultaneously.

The meeting lasted about forty minutes and then Mr. Brown dismissed Jodie and Charles. After they left the meeting their father's decided to lunch together and they joined them.

-

"So what did Mr. Brown say to you Charles?" Asked his father while cutting a thick steak.

"He said if I maintain my GPA at 3.7 I'll probably have no problems being admitted, however he also said I should take part in a couple of extra-curricular activities."

"And what do you plan to do about that?"

"I was considering joining the computer club… if that's alright with you."

"It's a start, but it would be better if you could get a place on the student council. It'll be worth more when you alpply to Crestmore." He then turned his attention to Jodie. "Jodie, if I remember correctly, you're vice president of student council right?"

"Yes, Mr. Ruttheimer."

"That's quite an achievement for a sophomore, you should be proud." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Mr. Ruttheimer, I always put my all into everything I do. "

"Isn't my Jodie fantastic?" Andrew asked rhetorically. "She's also president of the schools French club and the school tennis team!"

_Of course Dad , flaunts me as if I was a trophy_. Jodie thought bitterly.

"Impressive, I wish that Charles had half of your initiative." Said Charles II, not noticing the sad expression on his son's face.

An expression that was not lost on Jodie.

_Thanks dad, you remind me once again how much you despise me_. Charles thought with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Jodie, allow me to get to be frank, is there a vacancy anywhere on the council for me son?"

_Just forget the fact that you consider me incompetent_. Heck, I could have asked Jodie if there was a vacancy.

"Well we do have a few positions open. Given that Upch … I mean Charles has excellent grades in economics I would suggest a position as treasurer."

"I think that's be a good start, don't you agree Charles?"

"Yes father."

"I said I'd suggest Mr. Ruttheimer ; I can't just let Charles on the council. The appointment of new members must be made by the current members of the council after an evaluations of the applicant and their reasons for joining."

"Well that's an unfortunate complication, but I'm sure Charles can put forward his reasons."

"And my Jodie can also put a good word for him, right dear?" Andrew said in a tone of voice that indicated that it was a request; or rather a command, and not a simple question.

Andrew was a smart businessman and he knew he could ingratiate himself with Charles II through his daughter's connections.

"Thank you Jodie." Charles II said with a smile.

"Anytime Mr. Ruttheimer." Said Jodie, unconvinced she could do anything to improve Upchuck's standing and not really enthusiastic about helping him anyway.

The rest of the lunch passed quietly, the four of them enjoyed a great meal ,offered by Charles II, chatting about this and that.

After that, they continued their visit to Crestmore. They saw the modern and well stocked library, luxury accommodation, the Olympic swimming pool and sports court. Charles was delighted, Jodie smiled ruefully.

This time it was Charles' turn to notice her expression, an expression he himself had on his own face far to often.

At one point Charles II met with an old friend and went to greet him. He introduced his son, Andrew and Jodie and then began to talk business with him. Andrew joined the speech while Jodie and Charles, after having exchanged a meaningful look, greeted the adults with the excuse of wanting to continue to visit the campus on their own.

Their parents agreed and told their children to meet them in the parking lot in an hour.

The two continued to wander for a while and then had ice cream, offered by Charles, on a park bench.

The two ate in mostly silence. Sometimes exchanging awkward dialogue like any two people who didn't speak much and normally avoided each other might do if forced together.

Finally Jodie cut the awkward silence.

"Charles, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. "He said as he finished eating a bowl of mint ice cream.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Excuse me, but I don't understand the question Jodie. How should I be behaving?"

"Well, you... you're Upchuck, but today you've been very polite and gentle, even enjoyable, a perfect gentleman."

Charles smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not trying to offend you, I swear." Said Jodie, misinterpreting the reaction of the freckled boy.

"Don't worry about it Jodie, I'm not offended. I'm surprised you didn't asked before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You want to know why I'm not acting like Upchuck?" Jodie nodded. "Well it's because Upchuck is gone forever, I'm done of pretending to be someone I'm not."

Jodie was surprised and confused, that wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"Wait, so Upchuck was just a masquerade ?"

"Yep."

"But ... but why?"

Charles looked Jodie for a moment, unsure whether or not confide with the super student of Lawndale High.

What harm could it do? He thought before replying. "Well what can I say? I could tell that it was a way to cover up the fact that I am very shy , but the main reason is that I wanted my father to be proud of me."

"Proud of you?"

"Yes , before my father married my mother he was a real ladies man, he had tons of women. He was quarterback of the Lawndale Lions, he was tall and muscular. Basically he was a sexy guy, my opposite." He followed this up with a bitter laugh.

Jodie didn't know how to respond, she felt bad for Charles; he clearly suffered from an inferiority complex towards his father.

"I'm sorry Charles." She said sincerely as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks…" He said smiling. "You don't have to worry though, I'm used to it by now." It's from Fielding accident that this story goes on. He thought sadly.

"Charles, you shouldn't compare yourself to your father," Jodie said, trying to console her have a lot of good qualities of your own."

"Name one."

"Well let's see… You're…" Jodie stopped, she didn't really know Charles. "Well you're clever and one of the smartest guys to attend Lawndale High." She did her best and based on his grades this was true.

"Thanks. However, now enough get depressed. This day was wonderful and I will not spoil it. "

"Thanks, I feel better now. Plus I don't want to spoil this wonderful day."

"You sure?" asked Jodie.

"Yeah, look around us Jodie. Crestmore is fantastic! I can't wait to be here."

"Yep, Crestmore is fantastic…" Jodie said with little enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, you don't seem all that excited."

"I'm not, if I can be honest Crestmore is fantastic but I don't want to come here."

"But why ? Crestmore has everything."

"Charles, how many African-American students have you seen here?"

He thought about it and then replied. "None."

"I can't come here, it'd be just like Lawndale High. Again I'd be the perfect black Jodie doll at the mostly white school. It's to much stress at Lawndale, imagine how I'd be here. I wonder if I should have accepted Daria's offer…"

Hearing the name of the girl of his dreams, Charles attention greatly increased.

"Daria?"

"Yes, offered to let Mack and me go to her house under the pretense of studying and instead do something else but I didn't give her an answer."

"Why not?"

"It'd be us with Andrea and Jane…"

"And?"

"I sometimes worry that if Mack spends to much time with Jane he'll dump me for her."

They where silent for awhile, but then Charles said. "Jodie, forgive my language, but that's ****."

"Excuse me?" Jodie asked, a little shock and a little angry.

"Mack wouldn't betray to be with Jane."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if Mack wanted to be with someone else, he'd have done so by now. He's captain of the football team so he could have any girl in Lawndale High, but he stays with you even though you two spend so little time together…"

"How do you know about how little time we spend together?"

"The whole school knows, but that's not the point. Mack wouldn't betray you, and Jane's not the type who'd steal another girl's boyfriend either. You've got nothing to worry about."

This time Jodie didn't respond right away. She was processing all he had said. She knew he was right.

"You're right Charles, first thing Monday I'll ask Daria if she can organize an afternoon together. Thanks."  
>She gave him a gentle kiss on the on the cheek. His face became red as a pepper.<p>

"A-anytime Jodie, anytime."

The two continued to chat. They then returned to their father's cars. While waiting for their parents the two exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses so they could complain about each others parents as friends sometimes do.

Friends. that day Charles and Jodie became friends. Charles was Jodie's first real friend. Ever since she was a child she'd been to busy to cultivate any real friends. And for Charles Jodie was his female friend, since he already had a male friend. A friend whose friendship lasted from almost 10 years.

Their parents returned and they all drove home.

-

"Charles can I ask you something ?" Charles II asked his son as they drove home.

"Sure father."

"You told me this morning that you had a girl you're interested in, perhaps that girl was Jodie?"

"What? No, it's not her."

"Really? What a shame. She is very smart and attractive."

"She is, but she's going steady with the captain of the football team so I've never tried making a move on her."

"You've done well then, one of the Ruttheimer's rules is…"

"Never make a move on a committed women." Said Charles.

"Exactly son." His father said smiling.

"I promise you the girl I like has no reason to envy Jodie, neither in beauty, nor in intellect."

"Very well then, I look forward to meeting her. Have you asked her out yet?"

"No , not yet, I want to become her friend first." Not to mention the fact that first I have to fix the reputation that I have created as Upchuck .Charles though sadly.

"Charles, I just can't see why you're doing all that. If you like this girl just ask her out and stop wasting each others time." His father paused for only a minute before adding. "Still, you do what you think is best and if you need help you need only ask."

"Thanks father," He said as he thought, Perhaps father, it's just always been easy for you - just asking a girl out. You were the quarterback of the football team. Heck you only had to smile at a girl and her panties fell to the ground at such a speed as to leave a hole in the ground. Damn you, why can't you accept I'm not your clone!?

**PART 10**

It was useless. As hard as she tried, Daria could not hide the huge grin of satisfaction that appeared on her face every time she remembered that the visit to Middleton was a complete disaster. And the funny thing was that she did not have to do anything ... except for a brief phone call to campus police.

Since the return trip would last a little longer, Daria allowed herself the luxury of reliving in her mind the events of the day.

All the Morgendorffers woke up early to arrive in time to Middleton but they left more than half an hour late because, of course, miss popularity, aka Quinn, had taken longer than usual to prepare herself .

The car ride was fun ... but only because Daria had tortured her mother and her sister singing along with her father's stupid military songs. After that they had even played the game I'm going to a picnic and I'm Bringing. Daria always won because no one could remember the name of any book that Daria said.

After they arrived at Middleton her father had made a fool of himself with some guys, then when the tour had begun, her parents had vanished because they wanted to visit Jake's old dorm room.

Daria smirked . We had to bond like a family , right mom ? She thought sarcastically

Then Daria, Quinn and Heather, the tour guide, at the request of Quinn had gone to visit the fraternities.

Once there, Quinn was immediately targeted by a female student who had asked her if she was a Theta. Quinn replied, stupidly, yes and then she found herself cleaning the stairs of a house.

Now it did not matter to Daria what Quinn did, but her conscience forbade her from letting a minor just walk alone into a fraternity house.

If something happened to their favorite daughter, Helen and Jake would claim my scalp. She thought before saying, "Wait Quinn, I do not think it's a good idea."

**God why must she always be so boring** ? thought Quinn before say , "Daria don't ruin my fun. The fact that you are always gloomy and depressed does not mean that everyone else should be miserable like you."

"WHAT?! I am neither depressed, gloomy nor miserable. I'm just worried for you, but apparently I'm wasting my time. Enjoy your party bitch." Daria said loudly before turning and leaving.

"Oh I will, do not worry. This is what popular and sought after people do." Quinn yelled back.

"Hey, slow down." Daria turned and saw that Heather was behind her.

"Oh sorry. But when I'm angry, I accelerate without realizing it. "

"Don't worry. With a sister like that I'd be angry too." Heather said as she lit a cigarette.

"However she's God's problem now. Come on ... hum ... "

"Daria."

"Okay Daria. Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Wait a moment Heather."

"Yes?"

" Is she at risk?"

"Define risk."

"Rape." Daria said, her face a mask devoid of emotion.

"No. Relax. This place is a sewer, but there have never been rapes from what I know. "

Daria let out a small sigh of relief."Ok. Thanks. "

"Anytime. However now that your family is gone what do you want to do? I have the day off because I offered to work as a guide. "

"Then show me a little of what college is really like."

"Ok. Follow me. "

The rest of the day passed quietly and quickly. On balance Daria decided that coming to Middleton had not been a total waste of time, because she had the opportunity to lay the groundwork for a job doing homework for pay that would gain her a little extra money until she left for Boston. She had half a mind include Andrea and Jane. Daria and Heather exchanged e-mail addresses so they could finalize the details of their agreement and arrange pickup and drop-off of assignments and payments.

While she, Heather and her roommates were watching TV another girl came in the room and said, "Hey, those girls of Zeta Theta Omega are doing a great party, they just chose the keg queen."

"And who is the bimbo this time?" Heather said without much enthusiasm.

"A petite red-head named Quinn Morgen-something." She said.

At that moment Daria's face became deformed in a scary grin. Finally she had a revenge against her family.

"Well, let's see this new keg queen." Said Heather, "Daria are you coming?"

"Sure, but first Heather, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor ?"

"Yes. Let me explain ... "

And so Daria made a quick call to the campus police saying that there was a minor at a fraternity party.

Then she and Heather arrived at the party just in time to see the police come along with Jake and Helen who had spent much of the afternoon looking for their daughters.

"Quinn! What did they do to you?!" Shouted Helen.

"They made me their queen! Isn't it great?!" Quinn squealed happily.

Ok. It is time to go on stage. Daria thought before saying, "I think now would be a good time to teach Quinn about personal responsibility."

"Young lady, as the elder sister I hold you partially to blame. "

"But mom, I stayed with the tour guides." Daria said, pointing to Heather who greeted raising her hand.

"Moreover," Daria continued making sure the campus police heard " you and dad were the first to disappear, leaving me and Quinn alone."

Having said that Daria went silent, enjoying the spectacle of her parents being scolded by policemen in front of a crowd of students.

"How could you be so irresponsible as to leave two underage girls alone on a college campus?" Said one policeman.

"Have you thought about the risks that they could run." Said another.

And things went on like this until the cops finished escorting the Morgendorffers off the campus, given that the regulation forbidding the presence of minors at parties for fraternities.

The icing on the cake though was what happened on the way back.

"Gah! damnit, what a horrible day. You were right, kiddo, Middleton has lost its prestige. We would have done much better to let you go to Lawndale State.

Those words were like nectar for Daria who, with much satisfaction, simply said, "Yeah, you should have, but then, my idea was just a whim ... right mom?"

Helen grunted.

"Mom? I did not understand what you said, can you repeat that? "

"OKAY. Fine. You were right and I was wrong, I've made a mistake and I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Said Helen, still angry at the fact to be wrong, and because of having been thrown out of Middleton.

"Yes," said Daria, while thinking, but not nearly enough.

Daria came out of her memories and returned to reality. She smiled amused. On balance it had been a beautiful day, and when she got back to Lawndale she would have a good story to tell Jane and Andrea.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

**REVENGE OF THE MALLED**

**DISCLAIMER : **

This story was made for fun , no infringement is intended, and no money is being made. All recognizable characters are owned by Glenn Eichler and MTV , however all the not recognizable characters and setting , among with the plot _A Resentful Cynic_ belong to me .

**PART 1**

"Okay, I have finished, how far are you? " Andrea Hecuba asked as she put in an envelope an essay on French literature that would have earn her tens of bucks.

"I'm almost done." said Jane Lane as she wrote the last words of an essay on Italian Renaissance painting.

"And I finished my presentation on Kant's _Transcendental Aesthetic_." said Daria Morgendorffer, proud as always of her work.

"Perfect, let's go get something to eat in the kitchen. All this work has made me hungry," Andrea said.

"You're hungry!" cried Jane, pretending to be shocked. "But how is this possible? You're never hungry..." she continued teasing her friend.

"Shut up or I will eat you too." Andrea said, only partly joking, "Even if you are so skinny that you're not even good to make a soup."

Daria could not suppress a chuckle hearing the banter of her two friends; when she was with them it was all the more enjoyable.

"Come on, don't argue, be good girls," Daria said, teasing her friends.

"You're right. Let's stop wasting time, Mom baked one of her cakes this morning." Said Andrea going out of her room.

"Megan has made a cake! Why did not you say so earlier?!" said Jane as she snapped toward the kitchen.

_It's better to go now, otherwise I'll have to settle for crumbs_. Daria thought.

-

"God, it's delicious!" said Jane as she chewed on a piece of cake.

"Thanks dear," said Megan Hecuba.

The three teens turned and saw Megan came through the door that connected the kitchen and garage with two shopping bags.

"Hi mom.", "Hi Ms. H.", "Hi Ms. Hecuba." They said the three girls in chorus.

"Hi girls, have you finished stealing money from those poor college students?" Megan asked jokingly, as she put away the goodies.

Sebastian and Megan had accidentally discovered the illegal trafficking that the three girls were doing ; at the beginning they weren't very happy, but when they heard how much Andrea earned and that what she wrote guaranteed an A to the student who bought her work, the two had withdrawn their objections and had congratulated her.

_God Andrea, you do not know how lucky you are. If my mother knew what I'm doing, she would take all the money I've earned and forbid me from continuing_, Daria had thought that time.

"For now yes , Ms. Hecuba … " Daria started to say.

"... But who can say what we'll have to work on next week?" finished Jane.

"By the way mom, did you remember to sign the permission slip for the trip to the mall?"

"No dear, I forgot, get it now so I can sign it."

"Okay." said Andrea going to her room.

" Daria, from what my daughter told me it's thanks to you that you're going to the Mall of the Millennium, right?"

"Unfortunately yes, Ms. Hecuba."

"Unfortunately? Why unfortunately? "

Jane said, "See Megan, Daria doesn't like going to malls because she get hives."

"Hives?" She asked, puzzled.

"Do not pay any attention to her, Ms. Hecuba, Jane likes to embarrass me. I just do not like malls. They are too chaotic and noisy for my taste. "

"Then why did you propose the trip?"

"In truth I have not proposed anything. I simply answered a question and then Ms. Bennett took things over. The only positive thing is that, as Charles said, at that mall they have just opened a giant bookstore, so at least I can buy a couple books."

"That's good. However, if I may ask, who is Charles? This is the first time that I've heard about him. "

"He's Charles Ruttheimer the third, mom; you know, the son of Charles Ruttheimer the second, the entrepreneur," Andrea said as she handed her mother the permission slip so she could participate in the trip.

"Oh yes! I remember him. He was a freshman when I was a junior. He was really a womanizer. Is his son like him?"

Jane and Andrea looked at each other, then laughed.

Since her friends were not able to speak, it was up to Daria to respond.

"No Ms. Hecuba, Charles is not that kind of boy." Not anymore at least, she added mentally. "To be honest he tried, but his physical fitness is not of great help. Anyway he's a very intelligent boy."

"Got it. However, changing the subject, Daria, Jane, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Jane said once she had recovered her breath.

"Well, I do not want to disturb..." Daria said timidly.

"No trouble at all dear, you are welcome in this house."

"Well, then I gladly accept. It will be nice to eat something that is not frozen lasagna for one evening."

" Doesn't your mother cook?"

"No. She works from 12 to 15 hours a day in her office, which does not leave much time for the preparation of food." _Or for the family_, she added mentally.

"Well it's sad when these things happen, but I am a working mother and I know how is difficult it can be to organize everything."

"Well now we're used to it. However I have to call home to inform my parents that I'll eat here. Can I use the phone?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Daria picked up the phone and dialed her home.

"Hello?" said Jake Morgendorffer, answering the phone.

"Hi Dad, It's me, Daria."

"Oh, hi kiddo, what's up?"

_Kiddo, God how I hate that name_.

"Nothing exceptional dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm having dinner at Andrea's house. See you later, okay?"

"Okay, kiddo. Have fun. Bye. "

"Bye."

**PART 2**

"Daddy, who was at the phone?" said Quinn Morgendorffer as she descended the stairs.

"It was your sister, she said that tonight will eat dinner with a friend ... oh well, patience ; it mean that will be only me, you and your mother."

"Ah, okay." Quinn said without showing any particular emotion. Instead she was very happy.

_Hurray! Another evening without that b***h and her nasty remarks. Heck, coming to Lawndale was a good thing. Since she always hangs out with those two losers she's almost gone from this house_, Quinn thought happily.

-

_Ah, such tranquility_, Quinn thought as she and her parents ate the usual portion of frozen lasagna. _It should always be so, with me mom and dad together ... without that misery chick to ruin everything_.

"Jake," Helen said, turning to her husband.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you feel that Daria is moving away from us?"

_Oh Come on !_ Quinn thought angrily. _Aren't you able to stop thinking about her for a moment?_

"Moving away from us? Helen what do you mean?"

"Think about it, lately she spends very little time at home, now we see her only for dinner ... and sometimes not, like now."

"Helen, I honestly think you're exaggerating."

_Exactly! Way to go dad, you are always the best_.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, in all fairness yes; Daria finally has friends so it's normal that she wants to spend time with them. Also the fact that she is often out does not mean that she loves us less. Even Quinn is out often but she loves us, right princess?"

"Sure dad!" Quinn said cheerfully ... and it was true, Quinn loved her parents deeply.

_So now we can stop talking about the bespectacled loser and focus on something else?_

"Well, maybe you're right dear. However, don't you believe it would be better if we knew her two friends?"

"Why?"

"Well, Daria isn't as experienced as Quinn in dealing with her peers, maybe she could make friends with the wrong people... besides, if she was able to stand those two mutants ..."

"Mutants?" asked Jake.

"Yes, Beavis and Butt-head, don't you remember?"

"WHAT ?! SHE HUNG OUT WITH THEM?" shouted Jake.

"Well, yes," said Helen.

"OH MY GOD! MY GIRL! " Jake yelled before launching into one of his famous rants.

_Dammit mom, you really have to remind him? Couldn't you shut up?_

Fortunately ,Helen and Quinn needed only a few minutes to calm and reassure Jake that nothing bad had happened to Daria.

_Unfortunately_, Quinn added, mentally.

When, in the end, he had calmed down, Jake said, "Helen, we can't take risks, we must ensure that Daria's new friends are good people."

"Okay Jake, we will. We can invite them to dinner, or to spend the weekend with us, what do you think?"

"That's a great idea dear."

_Oh God, no!_ Quinn shouted in her mind.

"I do not think it's necessary," she said.

"What?" Jake and Helen asked in unison, turning to their daughter.

"I do not know much about Jane and Andrea, but there is nothing to worry about, they get good grades and have no addictions," said Quinn

_Curse you, Daria, you have forced me to do you a favor and lie about those two lesbian loser weirdos_.

"Well, that's reassuring, thank you princess."

"Anytime dad."

Helen said, "However, it is better to be safe. Once I get time I will talk to Daria and I will say that we would like to know her friends and that she can invite them over for dinner or a slumber party."

_Oh, for f ** k's sake!_ Quinn swore mentally seeing her efforts be swept away.

The rest of the evening passed quietly, and after dinner, Quinn went to her room and did her homework.

_That's done, it should be enough to take the usual C_, she thought before getting up, taking one of the romance novels which she kept in her trunk and throwing herself on the bed.

However, Quinn could not concentrate on reading and after a while she vented her frustration by throwing the book down.

_Damn_, she thought, _even when Daria is not here she creates problems. Oh well, patience. Mom said that she would talk to Daria when she will be free from commitments and this could take days if not weeks._

This last thought made Quinn smile, but only for a moment because she did not like the fact that her mom worked so much.

_I wish she had a little more time to spend with me_, she thought before returning to the book.

**PART 3**

"MOM, DAD, I'M GOING TO SCHOOL, SEE YOU THIS AFTERNOON!" Charles III said loudly while leaving his home.

"BYE DEAR, HAVE FUN AT THE MALL!" said his mother.

"SURE, DON'T WORRY."

"CHARLES WAIT A MOMENT!" Charles Jr. said as he descended the stairs from his home office.

Charles stopped and looked at his father who, when he reached the door, handed him his gold card.

"Here, take this and get yourself something," he said smiling.

"The gold card ?!" Charles said in surprise.

"Yes, consider it a reward for being elected to the student council."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Good work son," Charles II said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well ... thanks."

"No need to thank me. You deserved it. Now go and have fun. And if you see that girl you like, buy her something nice." Charles Jr. said the last words with a wink to his son.

"Oh ... ok. Bye..." Charles said with some embarrassment before leaving home.

"Bye." Said his father.

_He's proud of me. That's great. Ok he did not use those exact words but the concept is there. Heck, the day starts just fine,_ Charles thought, smiling as he started his car and headed towards Lawndale High.

"No, it is useless, we can't fit three on the seat," said Daria, squashed between the window and Andrea.

"Yeah..." said Jane, who, despite her thinness, could sit with only half butt on the seat.

"So how do we do?" said Andrea.

"Simple, you and Jane go on the seat next to this one and I'm staying here."

"And why should you be the one with an entire seat just for her?" asked Jane.

"Come on, would you deny a small favor to the one who allowed you to avoid the economics test?"

"She's right," said Andrea.

"Okay, okay, but you'll regret it. No one steals a place to sleep from Jane Lane without suffering the consequences." Jane said with an exaggerated theatricality.

Daria chuckled seeing the charade of her friend then, smiling, said, "I will run the risk ... while I'm comfortable, comfortable here."

Jane smiled and went to sit with Andrea. The three friends were about to speak again when Charles came over and asked, "Excuse me, Daria, is that seat free?"

"Yes Charles," she said.

"Thanks." he said while sitting down.

It was difficult for Charles to find a place, since that no girl wanted him around and the boys were frightened of being contaminated by his reputation. Charles didn't blame them, because for them he was just Upchuck.

_The road to redemption is long and difficult,_ he had thought while picking up all the courage he had, which had gone to asking Daria if he could sit next to her.

He was very happy when she said yes, also because Jane was no longer hostile toward him and Andrea was becoming more tolerant ... but she always threw him a dirty look of warning.

The other students on the bus had begun to murmur seeing that Daria had allowed Upchuck to sit next to her but they were interrupted when Ms. Bennett took the microphone and begin speaking.

"Good morning students, we are about to leave for the Mall of the Millennium. First of all I want to thank once again Daria Morgendorffer since she was the one who suggested the trip. Daria please raise your hand."

Daria reluctantly did.

"Great, now we have two hours before arriving at the mall, so I'll do a summary of the topics covered in recent theoretical lessons so you can understand what we're going to study."

A wail of despair rose up but Ms. Bennett did not care and for an hour she bored all the students who hadn't been lucky enough to fall asleep. Unfortunately the rest of the trip was not pleasant because Kevin sang a silly song endlessly. Even Brittany wasn't able to shut him up ... and she had very good arguments in her favor.

All of this made a powerful sense of nausea come over Daria. She and Jane tried in vain to open the window, and Charles tried too but failed miserably. In the end it was Andrea who opened it, to the great shame of Charles.

_Perfect, I just made a fool of in front of Daria. Damn, why didn't I inherit Dad's strength?_ he thought with a mixture of anger and disappointment, unaware that he would have had soon a chance to redeem himself.

-

Now Charles was sure. It took him some time to reach that conclusion because he was distracted by Brittany's posing in front of the mirrored wall, but now it was certain that he and his classmates were being exploited by a market research team.

"Excuse me, but don't people usually get paid for participating in market research?" Daria said, interrupting one of the executives.

Charles smiled. Observations like these were another reason that he had a huge crush on Daria. _She's so sharp,_ he thought before leaning over to her and saying, "I think that's a two-way mirror."

"I was gonna say the same thing to Jane."

"So, if now I turn on the light ..." Jane began to say.

"This will be fun..." concluded Andrea.

And so Jane pressed the light switch, triggering an uproar the executives were only able to remedy by giving the students twenty-dollar gift certificates.

However Daria prevented her friends from taking the coupons. She wanted to try to gain the most from this story.

"Not so fast," she told the executives. "My classmates might be satisfied with measly coupons but I want more."

"Come on, be serious, take the coupon and go away. What do you think you could do?" one of them said.

"Sue you, since my mother is a partner at Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter, Schrecter, and Schrecter." she said.

Hearing the name of one of the most terrible Maryland law firms made most of the executives afraid. However, one of them managed to keep a cool head and say, "Well go ahead, it will be your word against ours. All we have to do is erase the surveillance tape and this story never happened."

_Crap. This was unexpected,_ Daria thought as she tried to find a solution ... without success.

"Dammit." she said in the end.

"Good, now we would appreciate it if you went out the door... And no coupons for you!"

Executives began to laugh, but stopped when Charles said, "Gentlemen, if I were you I would not laugh."

Everyone turned toward the skinny boy with orange hair.

"Really? Why not?" said one of the executives.

"Because if you'll not give the lady what she wants, I will be forced to describe what just happened to my father."

"And who is your father, brat?"

"Charles Ruttheimer Jr.," he said while a cruel grin appeared on his face.

The executives felt the blood in their veins freeze at the sound of that name.

"You're bluffing."

"Nope. Look, this is my license," he said, handing it over to the executive in front of him.

The "head" of the executives took it and saw with horror that the boy was not lying.

"If I remember correctly, my father is one of your major suppliers ... and I don't think he would be happy to know how I was treated."

The executives exchanged glances full of resignation ... then the "boss" said, "Okay, fine. You have won. What do you want? "

PART 4

"Well, I never thought I would say it ... but you were great ... Chuck." said Andrea while she counted her share of the money extorted from the executives.

_Well at least she didn't add __**up**__; it's progress_, he thought.

"Andrea is right, you saved the day." said Jane as she put the money in her wallet.

"Thank you ladies, but it was nothing." he said, relishing the moment of triumph.

"Don't be modest, Charles. Without your intervention we would be without a penny, but instead we have gained 300 bucks each." Daria said.

"Yeah, but better not let them know about it..." Jane said as the group approached the rest of their classmates.

"Don't you think that we should split the money with the others?" Daria said wryly.

The four teenagers exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

-

"Okay, then we have a plan. See you in an hour here at Fries and Things." Daria said to her two friends.

"Yes ma'am," said Jane doing the military salute.

"Okay. Bye Daria, bye Chuck, see you later." said Andrea.

Ms. Bennett had divided the students into pairs in order to analyze the various sectors of the Mall; Andrea and Jane had to observe traffic patterns at the Food Concessions, Charles and Daria the influx of customers to Books By The Ton, the country's biggest bookstore. So the four teens had planned to gather later.

Once at, Charles and Daria gasped. The store was huge and overflowing with books of all shapes, sizes and contents. For two guys who loved to read, as Daria and Charles were, that was heaven.

"Charles."

"Yes Daria?"

"Thanks for convincing me to come to this place."

"Anytime. So what are you looking for?"

"Honestly I do not know. I didn't think that this place was so amply supplied. What are you looking for?"

"Some adventure novels and a couple of biographies."

"So let's start?" she asked.

"With great pleasure." he said smiling.

And, without further ado, the two teens rushed in search of the books they wanted with the ardor of two hunting dogs who had spotted a fat hare.

Meanwhile, Jane and Andrea ... were very bored.

"God this place sucks. Ninety-one stores one more useless than the other." said Andrea.

"Seventy-three stores, according to the map. The others are food courts and games rooms." said Jane.

"Okay seventy-three, however this does not alter the fact that they suck. Maybe we should have gone to the bookstore with Daria. What do you think Jane?"

Not hearing an answer Andrea turned and saw that Jane had stopped outside a shop. Intrigued, Andrea joined her friend who was admiring a black spaghetti strap dress exhibited in a showcase.

Very quietly, Andrea watched the scene.

Jane was captured by that dress ; then , when Andrea saw the price of the dress, 150 bucks, she realized what was happening in her friend's head.

_She is undecided about whether to spend that money on the dress or save it in case she needs it_... Andrea thought, knowing that Jane was greedy only for two things: food and new clothes, because all the clothes she had were those of her sisters.

"Andrea."

"Yes, mon ami?"

"I'm sure you know what I'm thinking, so ... what should I do amiga?" Jane asked while watching Andrea with a look of confusion.

"I think that if you do not go inside and buy that dress, I will get you in the shop by kicking your butt. You more than anyone deserves to give yourself a gift so go and do not waste any more time," Andrea said firmly but kindly.

"Thanks amiga, I needed to be spurred on."

"Anytime. Now go get that dress and then we'll get Daria. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." joked Jane.

"Says the girl who eats three times more than me." Andrea joked in turn.

"Hey, I run miles and miles each week. I have to recover." Jane said, pretending indignation.

"I know, I know." Andrea said as they entered the store.

-

"Charles really, you don't have to carry my books." Daria said as she headed to Fries and Things followed, with difficulty, by Charles who was carrying two bags full of books.

"No problem. I would not be a gentleman if I let a lady bear all that weight." he gasped.

"Are you sure?" she asked, puzzled.

"Sure. Besides, you're bringing mine."

"Yes, but you bought only five books, not fourteen." said Daria raising two small sacks.

"Daria, do not worry. I'm fine." But his panting showed the exact opposite. "Anyway, we have arrived. Here there are Jane and Andrea."

"Oh, you're right. Hey girls!" Daria said to attract the attention of her two friends.

"Well Morgendorffer, how was your book hunting?"

"It went very well." she said smiling.

"Are you sure? I think your luggage is a little light." said Andrea, indicating the small bags that Daria had in her hands.

"No these are not mine, these belong to Charles."

"Charles?" Jane asked, puzzled.

"And where are yours?" Andrea asked.

A loud thud was the answer that goth girl got. In fact Charles, exhausted by the weight of books, found a table, slumped in a chair, and dropped the bags on the floor.

"I see." Andrea said, barely suppressing a giggle.

The three girls then sat down at the table where Charles sat and the four, waiting for a waiter or a waitress to arrive, showed the others what they had bought.

Daria was the first. She put on display all the books she had chosen, however, only Andrea knew some of the authors.

Then came the Charles's turn to show his books:

The Eagles' Brood by Jack Whyte... Flood Tide by Clive Cussler... Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J. K. Rowling and two biographies: one on Dennis Ritchie and one on Alan Mathison Turing.

"Harry Potter?" Andrea said chuckling. "But that is a children's book."

"Maybe so, but that's not a good enough reason to avoid reading it. It's been said that all books should be given a chance. You never know what books will let you relax and travel with your mind." Charles said.

"Mmmm, yes, I grant you that Charles, you have a point," said Andrea.

"Who are these two guys?" Jane said looking at the photos on the covers.

"You do not know them?" said Charles with a mixture of indignation and astonishment.

"Nope."

"Well, you just know that if today we have computers it's thanks to them: Turing is considered the father of computer science and Ritchie is the creator of C."

"It's a program without which no modern computer can work." said Daria, seeing that her friends faces had taken on an expression that alarmingly resembled Kevin's.

"Okay, okay, but that's enough talk about books. Look what I bought." said Jane showing off the dress.

"It's beautiful, Jane." said Daria.

"Absolutely, it highlights your sinuous figure," said Charles.

"Sinuous?! You think I'm sinuous?"

"Yep, why? How do you describe yourself?"

"Usually I go with skinny."

"Nah, to define you as skinny would be like saying that Andrea is fat."

Andrea snapped back, saying, "Hey, I'm not fat."

"That's what I was saying. You're curvy , chubby at most, but I think you look better than those lanky anorexic women who describe themselves as models."

"Good answer Chuck." said Andrea.

Just then a waitress came and left them four menus.

"Girls, order whatever you want, it's on my father." said Charles, showing them the gold card.

"Charles I don't know if this is a good idea, these two are bottomless pits." joked Daria before receiving a kick from Jane.

"Ouch."

"First rule of Lanes, Daria: never turn down a free meal."

"And why didn't you just say that? What was the need to kick me?" Daria said, rubbing her leg.

"Because what we learn through pain is remembered forever." joked Jane.

"Oh really? Then remind me to teach you a lesson or two the next time we are at your home."

"Chuck, forgive them, they are like two children. Anyway thanks for the offer. To what do we owe such generosity?"

"My father lent me his gold card as a prize for being elected to the student council."

"You are on the student council?" said Daria.

"Yep, I'm the treasurer." Charles said with pride.

"But don't you need to be nominated by a member to get on the council?" Asked Andrea.

"Exactly Andrea. In my case it was Jodie who nominated me."

"Jodie?" asked Jane a surprise.

"Yes." Charles said before he started to recount what had happened at Crestmore.

**PART 5**

"So girls, tell me if skipping school to come here wasn't a great idea?" Said Alexandra "Sandi" Griffin, president of Lawndale Fashion Club to her "friends" Anastacia "Stacy" Rowe, Tiffany Blum-Decker and Quinn Morgendorffer.

"Suuure." Said Tiffany, the attractive asian girl, with agonizing slowness.

"Of course it was, Sandi!" Squeaked with joy Stacy , the typical girl next door.

"Absolutely." said Quinn who, in truth, was not exactly thrilled to be there. Okay, school was boring and everything else, but they could have come here over the weekend, there was no need to skip a day of school and run the risk of being caught and placed in detention. But if Quinn had said this she would have been immediately labeled as a coward or, worse, a girl who liked to go to school... and this would have given Sandi an advantage to win the war for dominance that they had begun the day Quinn had arrived in Lawndale. Therefore, the petite redhead had reacted with false joy when Sandi had proposed her idea.

_Sometimes it is so hard to be popular_. Quinn thought as the four girls entered the umpteenth clothing store.

"Hey girls, look here!" Stacy yelled as she took a leaflet.

"STA-CY, don't scream. We are not at a country fair." Sandi said with her usual swagger.

"Oh, sorry Sandi, I didn't want to." Said Stacy.

Knowing how sensitive Stacy was, Quinn stepped in before her friend started to cry.

"What did you see Stacy?" Asked Quinn.

"Look, the agency, Amazon Models, is about to begin a tour in the state to search for new models."

"Sooooo?" Droned Tiffany.

"Tiffany's right, Stacy. What is so striking about that?"

"Well here it says that they intend to visit high schools and invite interested girls to nominate their schools. Don't do you think that it would be great if they came to Lawndale High? "

"Indeed it would be a great opportunity for us. Well Stacy I must say congrats to you, being only the secretary of the club you had a great idea." Sandi said with her usual barely hidden nastiness.

"Well... Thanks Sandi." Stacy said sheepishly while assuming a sad expression.

"Anytime Stacy, anytime, anyway we'll talk of this later, I saw a beautiful skirt and I can't wait to try it on." Sandi said as she walked toward a shelf followed by Tiffany.

Taking advantage of the fact that Sandi was turning her back to her, Quinn approached Stacy and whispered, "Don't listen to her Stacy, there isn't a secretary better than you and your idea was great."

The smile returned to illuminate the beautiful face of Stacy who, whispering in her turn said, "Thanks Quinn, really."

"Anytime, now let's see if there's something nice." She said winking.

-

"Please officer, can't you turn a blind eye? just this once." Brittany Taylor, the buxom, blonde head cheerleader of Lawndale High said to the guard who had arrested Kevin.

The QB of the Lawndale Lions, had entirely misunderstood the meaning of the research entrusted to him by Ms. Bennett and so he ended up stealing a stuffed frog for his girlfriend. Unfortunately (for Kevin) a guard saw him and took him into the mini-prison of the mall.

"I'm sorry girl but I can't do it. In fact I would be grateful if you would tell me the name of your teacher..." the overweight, bald, middle-aged man began to say from his seat before being interrupted by Brittany.

"PLEASE NO! if you tell her what happened she'll tell it to our principal and Kevin will be expelled from the football team. Is that not an excessive punishment?" She said with intensity and feigning despair.

"Well..."

"Please." Said Brittany as she rested her hands on the desk and leaned forward, putting her generous breasts in his line of sight.

"I don't know..." he said hesitantly.

"Please." Brittany said, adding the final touches to her performance, the seductive voice and the panther's glance. No heterosexual man could resist her when she behaved that way and so it was again.

"Okay, fine. But just this once. "Said the guard, overwhelmed by hormones.

"THANKS!" Brittany squeaked giving a kiss on the forehead to the guard.

So Kevin was released and no one knew anything about what happened. As they left the mini-prison, in her mind Brittany thanked Ashley-Amber, her stepmother, for teaching her that trick.

"Babe you were great." Kevin said to his girlfriend... before she kicked his knee... with great force.

"OUCH!" He cried.

"So you remember your lesson. Is it possible that you can't think before doing something? "Said an angry Brittany.

"But babe, Ms. Bennett said..."

"She said to study shoplifting, not to steal something. Can you figure out what would happen if Ms. Li had known what happened? Well I know. She would have kicked you off the team and we would not be able to be together anymore, because you'd be a loser. "

"I'm sorry." Kevin said sincerely and ruefully.

Brittany exhaled deeply, once she had calmed down she said, "Okay, I forgive you..."

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Kevin interrupted.

"... But if you do another stupid thing like this, I'll leave you forever. Was I clear? "

"Sure babe, sure." Said Kevin, frightened by the glare from Brittany.

"Perfect. Now let's go, I want to see a lot of shops. "Brittany said as she took Kevin by the arm and mentally cursed herself for not having made a move on Mack before he and Jodie became a couple.

_He could be mine now_. she thought sadly. _Oh well, patience, he is Jodie's boyfriend and I do not steal my friends' boyfriends._

-

"See Mack, we've finished the task Ms. Bennett has given us and have a couple of hours remaining to have fun."

"I know Jodie, but if we had done as I said we would have more time for us."

"Mack, inventing data is like cheating and you know that I do not like to do that."

"Come on Jodie don't overdo it, there would be nothing wrong with doing it this once, Ms. Bennett wouldn't have noticed anything."

"True, but I do not do this sort of thing."

"Okay, fine. Forbidden to cheat. Changing the subject, what do you want to do now? "

"Well I'd like to visit the new bookstore, Books by Ton."

"What if we went into one of the cinemas, to make out a little?"

"What?" Said Jodie, surprised, Mack was never so direct.

"Why not? I don't even remember the last time we allowed ourselves a little bit of fun."

"Well actually you're right, okay, we'll go for the making-out sessions."

"Great." Mack said with a smile.

But as they walked towards the cinema, Jodie saw Daria, Jane, Andrea and Charles.

"Hey Mack, look who is there." She said pointing to the four classmates.

"I see." He said presaging what was to happen.

"Do you mind if we go to them? There is one thing I want to talk about with Daria."

Mack exhaled heavily, then said, "Okay, but let's not waste too much time."

"Don't worry, it'll just take a few minutes." She said as she headed toward the table where Daria and the others were seated.

_Is it possible that she always finds something else to do instead of staying with me?_ Mack thought bitterly.

_Why are you surprised? you know that Jodie is only an egoist who does not care anything about you_. said a little voice in his head.

_It's not true, Jodie cares about me, it's just that our commitments prevent us from being together as much we would like_.

_True, but when she needs you, you are always available while when you want a bit of her company she's always committed_.

_It is not true._

Really? Mack I'm you, so don't think to lie to me like you do with others. Why don't you dump that workaholic and find a girl to have a little fun with? Lawndale is full of girls who would have sex with you if only you'd ask them... without you having to bring them out to dinner or be their boyfriend.

_Enough. I'm not that kind of man._

_You said it as if it were a bad thing._

_It is._

_Sure, keep repeating it, maybe it'll become true. I'm really curious to see how long you'll endure behaving like that, especially given the fact that you and Jodie have been together for over a year and haven't had sex._ The voice said before disappearing.

Mack shook his head and hastened after Jodie.

**PART 6**

"Hi guys." said Jodie, approaching the table where Daria was sitting with her friends.

"Oh, hi Jodie." said Daria.

"How do you do, Ms. Landon?" said Charles.

"Jodie..." Jane and Andrea said in unison and with a certain coldness.

"Hi everyone..." said Mack.

"Hi Mack..." they all said.

Jodie said, "I'm fine, thanks Charles. I'm sorry to bother you while you're eating, Daria..."

"Don't worry, I've almost finished." Daria said, putting aside her pizza.

"Thanks, I just wanted to ask you if your offer is still valid."

"Offer?" Daria asked, puzzled.

"Yes, the one you made at Brittany's party."

Hearing that sentence Mack's face light up with hope, while those of Charles, Andrea and Jane lit up with confusion and curiosity.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Of course it is still valid Jodie. My house is always open for people with a functioning brain. You and Mack can even come by tomorrow if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. Just let me know ahead of time, ok? "

"Ok, thanks Daria," Jodie said with a voice full of joy.

"Anytime, Jodie."

"Okay, then I'll let you know as soon as possible, now excuse me, but Mack and I want to see a movie. We'll see you at the bus later, bye. "

"Bye guys," Mack said with a broad smile on his face.

"Bye," said the four teens sitting at the table.

-

"Why are you smiling?" Jodie asked Mack.

"Because I'm happy. We'll finally spend some time together, far away from Kevin, Brittany, and your parents."

"Yep, it's great," she said, taking his hand.

_See, she does care about me and she even managed to find more time for us_, Mack thought as he and Jodie went to the movies.

_This doesn't mean anything, it was Daria who invited you along. Jodie didn't even ask her if you could come over_, said the voice in his head.

_God, you're so boring. Go away, I'm tired of listening to you._

_Okay, okay, I'm leaving, but I'll be back,_ the voice said before disappearing.

-

"Daria?" said Jane.

"Yes?"

"Could you explain to me what just happened?"

"Oh yeah, you were not there when it happened. Well, to put it briefly..." Daria said before telling her friends what had happened at Brittany's party while Charles and the rest of them were elsewhere.

"And that's all. Is it a problem for you if they coming over to my house too?" Daria asked.

"Well ..." Andrea started to say but Jane interrupted her.

"No problem amiga, feel free to invite whoever you want." said Jane before she started eating again.

"That's great, I think that we'll spent some pleasant afternoons together."

"I hope so." Andrea said as she threw a look full of concern toward Jane.

After lunch, Daria and the others decided to return to Books By The Ton so that Andrea could buy some books for herself.

It was only a fortuitous (for Quinn) case that the four sophomores and members of the fashion club didn't meet, because Daria & Co. turned the corner just as the four girls entered their umpteenth dress shop.

Andrea made her purchases, including a copy in French of Victor Hugo's novel _Notre-Dame de Paris_, which a couple of years before Disney had made into an animated film with a lot differences from the original story. After that, the four teens returned to the bus where they talked as they waited for their classmates.

Once back at school, Charles offered to accompany the three girls home and they, laden with purchases, gladly accepted.

- -

"Daria?" said Charles once his car reached 1111 Glen Oaks.

"Yes Charles?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but first you'll have to answer my question."

"That's fair, ask away."

"Okay, why did you take a different route today so that I was the last to arrive at home?"

Charles smiled, once again delighted by Daria's acumen.

"Because I wanted to ask if I could join you, Jane, Andrea, Mack and Jodie and I was too afraid to ask you in front of everyone."

"I thought that's what it was. Well Charles, as I said to Jodie, anyone with a functioning brain is welcome at my house."

"So it's a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." she said with a little smile.

"Great! Then I'm looking forward to an invite into Schloss Morgendorffer," he said.

"If you want you can even go in now."

"Now?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep, I could use a little help with these books."

"At your service, milady." he said, mimicking a bow.

**PART 7**

"Mom, I'm home." said Andrea on her way into her home as she rested her shopping bag on the table in the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen dear... So how was the trip to the mall?" Megan said as she prepared dinner.

"Really good, I can tell you everything right now."

"Oh, don't worry dear, you can tell it to me at dinner so your father will be there and you will not have to repeat everything twice."

"Okay."

"But I'd love to see what you bought."

"Sure, the shopping bag is in the living room; help yourself, I need something cold to drink." Andrea said as she opened the refrigerator.

"Okay, what have you bought?" Megan asked as she walked into the living room.

"Some books."

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because this doesn't seem like a book to me."

Andrea turned and saw her mother holding up Jane's dress.

"Crap, I took Jane's bag," said Andrea.

"Well, it will take a while before dinner is ready. Go to her house and take the dress with you and while you're there, tell her that she and her brother are invited for dinner."

"Okay," said Andrea while she put the dress back into the bag and left the house.

A smile appeared on Andrea's face as she walked toward her friend's house; no one had noticed the exchange of bags and this would give her an excuse to talk with Jane without Daria suspecting something.

-

As Andrea walked toward her friend's house she saw Jane appear in the distance, and she too carried a bag.

"Lost something?" joked Jane.

"Yep, but apparently I wasn't the only one."

Both girls giggled.

"Be thankful that the dress is not my size or I would have kept it." Andrea joked in turn.

"And I'd come to your house to take it back."

"I'm certain of it ; however, speaking of coming to my house, my mother wants you and Trent to have dinner with us."

"Well Trent is out of town so it'll be just me. Still want me to go?"

"Obviously."

The two girls walked and talked for a little while but later, Andrea asked, "Jane, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"But I want an honest answer."

"Okay."

"Is really okay with you for us to spend some afternoons with Mack and Jodie?"

Jane stopped and a tense silence fell on the two friends.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply and said, "No, Andrea, honestly I have no desire to see that bitch."

"Then why did you lie to Daria? If you had told her that maybe she would change her mind."

"Why did I lie? Well it's simple. It was for Daria."

"For Daria?"

"Yes."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Think about it for a moment, Andrea. You heard her stories of Highland and her family."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot. Andrea, she was alone, like you and me before we met or better yet even more alone than us because you have your parents and I have Trent."

"Well, she has her aunt."

"Who lives hundreds of miles away and with whom she can communicate only secretly. Andrea I think that Daria more than anything else wants friends, real friends, so if she wants to try to be friends with Mack and Jodie so be it. I have my faults but I'm not so selfish to deny to a friend of mine the chance to get more friends."

"You're a good person, Jane," Andrea said while hugging her friend.

Jane returned the hug and the two friends remained that way for a while.

"Thanks..." Jane said when the two girls separated.

"Anytime, _mon ami._ Now let's go home and eat, okay?"

"Okay. Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Did you exchange the bags on purpose, to talk to me away from eavesdroppers?"

"Maybe," said Andrea failing to suppress a smile.

"I see," Jane said, smiling back. "In that case, I could tell Trent, _accidentally mind you,_ that you have a huge crush on him..." joked Jane as the two friends started to walk towards Andrea's home.

"WHAT?" Andrea screamed, making her friend laugh.

-

Helen Morgendorffer had done something that was absolutely incredible: **she had stopped work earlier than usual**. She wanted to be sure she was home when Daria got back from the mall in order to talk calmly with her about her two friends.

Helen was waiting for her daughter at the living room window when she saw a red car pull into the driveway. She saw Daria get out and then... A BOY!

_Oh God she has a boyfriend! and I didn't know anything! Oh God what do I do now, what do I do?_

Fortunately, like every time things got serious, Helen automatically shifted into lawyer mode and resumed her cold blooded attitude, and in seconds she prepared a series of questions to ask that guy.

-

"Crap." Daria said, seeing the figure of her mother through the window.

"What's up?" Charles said as he carried a bag of books.

"My mother is at home and she just saw us."

"Is that a problem?"

"A nuisance more than anything else. I know my mother, so I'm sure that as soon as she saw you she thought that you're my boyfriend."

_I wish I was your boyfriend..._ Charles thought before saying, "Your boyfriend? I think that assumption is a bit far-fetched. "

"Not if you're paranoid like my mother and have a shallow redhead for a daughter that goes out every night with a different guy."

"Got it."

"Charles, I apologize right now for the way that she'll treat you."

"Don't worry Daria, I don't think that it could be worse than a lesson with ."

"Don't be so sure," Daria said, although she could not understand why a smart guy like Charles found Ms. Barch's lessons difficult. The AP course was not very complicated, so the normal one he took should be even simpler.

_Probably science is his Achilles' heel,_ Daria thought as she opened the door and prepared herself to face the avalanche of questions that her mother would throw at her.

**PART 8**

Daria considered it wise to inform Charles about her mother, so she told him that her mother was a lawyer who was incredibly good at recognizing lies, and that almost certainly she would question Charles as if he was accused of a crime.

She could not be more wrong.

Or rather, Helen went on the attack ... but not in the way she thought. In fact, Daria did not have time to open the door and put one foot in the house before Helen immediately welcomed her ... with that shrill and honeyed voice she used when she was trying to communicate amicably with her first daughter. It never came to fruition, because Daria hated when her mother spoke to her as if she was a child of 5 years, now and even when she was 5 years old.

"OH HI DARIA, WELCOME HOME!" said Helen who had decided to interrogate the two teenagers with a more human approach, so as to not frighten the boy.

"Hi mom, how come you're home so early? Is your office on fire?" Daria asked and snarked at the same time, with an icy tone of voice.

"Oh Daria, always with your jokes," Helen said, masking the fact that she was grinding her teeth with a smile. "Simply, today I finished my work early and I came home to make dinner."

"And since when do you need an hour and a half to put a pan of frozen lasagna in the microwave?" snarked Daria again and with great satisfaction.

Helen ignored the joke of her daughter and went directly to her victim, to the other teen who was in the room.

"Oh, but where's my head, I apologize for not introducing myself, I am Helen Morgendorffer, Daria's mother," Helen said, holding out her hand to the skinny boy.

"Charles Ruttheimer III. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Morgendorffer," said Charles, returning the handshake.

_Courteous and polite, that's a point in his favor,_ thought Helen.

"The pleasure is mine Charles," Helen said while her brain connected the name of the boy in front of her with that of his father and a huge smile was born in her mind.

_He's also rich, handsome._

"It is always a pleasure to meet a friend of Daria."

"Well Ms. Morgendorffer, your daughter and I are not exactly friends..." Charles said, meaning that he and Daria were only classmates and acquaintances.

If Helen, hearing those words, had been a light bulb she would be brighter than the sun. In fact, she misunderstood the meaning of those words, and before Daria could intervene, she said, "Oh God Daria! Finally you have a boyfriend! That's great! Why didn't you say so? Charles would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe I can book a table at Chez Pierre ... " Helen began to babble.

"ENOUGH!" Daria screamed, her face red both with anger and embarrassment, silencing her mother. Both Charles and Helen turned toward the bespectacled girl.

"Charles is not my boyfriend," Daria began to say, regaining a little of her composure, "what he meant was that we are classmates, pleasant acquaintances at most. Everything else is just in your head."

Helen blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Uh, uh ... I'm sorry, I thought that ..." Helen babbled.

"Well, whatever you were thinking was wrong," said Daria with strength in her voice but without shouting.

"Now if you're done putting me in a quandary, I'll go to my room to put away the stuff I bought. Charles would you be so kind as to help me one more time?"

"Sure," Charles said, still slightly dazed by what had happened.

So the two teens went up the stairs, leaving a sad and speechless Helen in front of the door.

-

" So... this is your room?" said Charles unable to take his eyes off the padded walls.

"Yep, I know it is not very orthodox, but I really like it."

"Well, it's kinda creepy but It's also kinda ... kinda confortable," said Charles trying to find a compliment to say about the strange room.

"Thanks Charles. I still want to apologize. Unfortunately my mother behaved as I expected," said Daria while resting a bag filled with books on her desk.

"Don't worry, it was not anything terrible. From what you told me I thought she would have tied my hands and feet and whipped me." Charles said as she put down the other bag on the desk.

Daria chuckled at the joke and said, "Well you were lucky. She was taken aback and did not have time to pull them out of the cellar."

Both teens laughed and then talked a bit while trying to put books in Daria's crowded bookshelves.

"Well Daria it was nice to be with you but now it's definitely time to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, I'll walk you to the door."

"Don't worry, it's no problem."

"Absolutely not, I do it for Jane and Andrea."

"Oh well, okay."

As the two teens walked down the stairs, Helen Morgendorffer came out of the kitchen and stopped them, and much to the surprise of Daria, Helen apologized to both for her behavior.

Charles accepted the apology, but restated that he thought nothing serious had happened while Daria was silent until Charles was out the door.

"Well mom, if you need me, I'll be in my room," she said as she climbed back up the stairs, using a tone devoid of emotion that she always used with her parents.

"Daria please, wait a moment."

Daria turned and said, "Yes?"

"About what happened before, I did not want to embarrass you ..."

"But you did." _Like so many other times..._ she added mentally.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But try to understand, for the first time I saw you with a normal guy and I panicked."

"I honestly do not see why. Quinn gets in and out of the cars of different guys dozens of times a day, but you never made a scene like this in front of her."

"With Quinn the situation is different, she always goes out with boys while you ... well ... you have always been so reluctant," said Helen.

_Oh yeah, for the princess the situation is always different. It's natural that she prostitutes herself every night with a different guy and I, because I do not do that, am "reluctant". _

Daria meant to say that but instead merely said a simple, "I see. Now I can go to my room?"

"Actually, there's another thing I want to talk about."

_Great, what else does she want now?_ "About what?"

"Well, your father and I talked last night and we'd love to get to know your friends."

"Why?" asked Daria, coldly.

"Why? Daria we are your parents, we want to know what kind of people you spend your time with, because you spend a lot of time with them."

"And is that a problem?"

"What? No, no, absolutely not. It's just that you've never been very social and you never made friends back in Highland."

"And?" Daria interrupted, beginning to guess where Helen was going with this.

"And, perhaps, you may not be able to properly evaluate people for who they are."

At these words Daria felt a huge anger grow inside her but, somehow, managed to maintain some control.

"So in summary," Daria said with a tone of voice devoid of any emotion, "you and Dad want to know my friends because I'm a stupid misfit unable to choose between good and evil people."

"Daria! How can you think that?" said Helen, amazed.

"I do not think anything, I have merely repeated what you have said and, by the way, my answer is no, I will not submit my friends to be questioned by you just because you do not trust me. End of discussion," Daria said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Daria please, wait ..." Helen began to say but the only answer she got was the noise of the door slamming.

"Great work Helen, you could not do worse than this," Helen said sarcastically to herself as she sat on the couch.

**PART 9**

That evening, three very special dinners were consumed in Lawndale, respectively, in the villa of Ruttheimers and the homes of Hecubas and Morgendorffers.

That of Ruttheimer was the happiest of all in fact, Charles II and Susan heard the story of their son and laughed out loud when they became aware of how he had turned the tables on those businessmen, as if that was not enough they were very glad to know that Charles had been invited to study at home by some of his classmates.

After dinner Charles II took his son aside and said, "My instinct tells me that among those guys that you'll go to study with there is also the girl you like, right?"

"Exactly."

"You still plan to use the tactic, friend first, then boyfriend?"

"Yes father."

"Well then good luck son, because it is very risky, you risks that another boy steals her from you."

"Don't worry dad, the only guy who could understand how much she is special already has a girlfriend, I have no rivals." Charles said, smiling mockingly.

"I hope you're right, in any case I can't wait to get to know this girl as your friend or even better as your girlfriend. Now excuse me but I have to go attend some business before bed. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, good work dad, see you tomorrow."

After that, Charles III did his homework and then did what he did when he did not go out, he went to see a movie with her mother. As they had done for years, Charles III and Susan chose a movie, put the tape in the VCR and relaxed for a couple of hours.

When the movie was over, mother and son went to bed. Charles, as was his custom, fell asleep immediately while Susan waited in the bed for her husband, awake, passing the time reading a book.

It was almost midnight when Charles II went to bed, a smile appeared on his face when he saw that his beloved wife was still awake.

" You stayed awake for me." Said Charles while he slipped into his pajamas.

" Why are you surprised? I always do it." Susan said as she put down the book.

"I love you." Charles said as he went to bed.

"Love you too Charles." Susan said before kissing her husband.

"Our son is really clever." Said Susan when she separated from Charles.

"Yeah, he's giving us a lot of reasons to be proud of him lately."

"And it's great that he has new friends, mind you Tom is a good guy but I'm glad that Charlie is expanding his horizons."

"Yep, and I've got better news ."

"What news?" asked Susan.

"Charlie has a crush on a girl." Charles said, grinning.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Who is she?"

"He didn't want to tell me, the only thing I know is that she is part of the group of guys Charlie will study with."

"Oh but that's great, I'm so happy! I can't wait to meet her."

"Me too."

At that time, husband and wife heard a loud snoring and giggled.

"Charlie is already asleep." Said Susan.

"Yeah. Dear how about we take advantage of the fact that our son is a very heavy sleeper to "cuddle" each other a little." Charles said with a very seductive voice.

Susan smiled mischievously, "All right. I really felt like a little "cuddling"." She said as she hugged her husband.

-

Equally pleasing was the night that Jane spent with Hecubas at least until the end of the dinner.

It all started when Jane spoke, saying that Trent was out for a gig and would return only the following day.

Hearing those words Megan frowned and immediately said, mind you said did not ask, Jane would spend the night with them.

"Don't worry Ms. H. is not a problem, I have slept alone other times. "

"But we didn't know, now it's different." Said Megan.

"Jane my wife is right, we would not be responsible adults if we let you sleep alone. Lawndale is a quiet, but you can never tell." Sebastian pointed out.

"No, really, look, it's not a problem, besides, I have nothing with me for a sleep over."

"Not a problem, Andrea can lend you something and I only need a few minutes to prepare a bed in her room."

"But my backpack is at home with all my books."

"Even this is not a problem, tomorrow I can accompany you to your house and then take you and Andrea to school before going to work." Sebatian said.

"So it's decided. Stay here tonight." Said Megan gently but firmly.

That was when it happened. Jane began to sob, then to cry.

"Jane!" cried Andrea.

"Dear, what's wrong? Do you not feel well? "

"Please stop it." Jane said between sobs.

"Stop?" Asked Sebastian.

"Stop being so nice to me, please." Jane stammered as she cried louder and louder.

"Honey why are you crying? What do you mean that we should stop being nice? Please explain it." Said Megan as she rose from her chair and went to embrace Jane.

"You ... you are always so nice to me ... you invite me to lunch, dinner, make me sleep here, you have given me gifts at Christmas and for my birthday, you treat me better than my family has ever done and I ... I can't do anything to counter ... I'm just a parasite, a sponge." said Jane as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Sebastian, Andrea please leave us alone for a few minutes." Said Megan to her husband and her daughter who, without saying a word, went out of the room.

When she and Jane were alone, Megan began to speak.

"Honey stop crying, you have no reason to do it."

"I'm just a parasite." Repeated Jane.

"No, Jane, you're not a parasite, stop saying these things and stop crying." Megan said, her tone of voice soft but firm.

With a little effort Jane did as she asked.

"Okay, now dry those beautiful blue eyes and listen." Said Megan Jane handing a handkerchief.

"Oh ... okay."

"You are neither a sponger nor a parasite. You're a girl who accepts what is given her by people who care of her. Maybe I should have mentioned it but Jane, we treat you this way because you are like a daughter to me and Sebastian. "

"A daughter?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Exactly a daughter. You know that thing right? "

"That what?"

Megan whispered something in the ear of Jane and she nodded with the head.

"Well, then, if you know that you should understand why you are like a daughter to us."

"I think I understand."

"Very well, then I do not want to hear anymore what you said, okay?"

"Okay, I promise, word of girl scouts."

"Very well," Megan said with a smile, "Now go and wash your face and see something on TV with Andrea, while I prepare the bed for you.

"Okay." Jane said, rising from her chair and heading for the door, but halfway she stopped, turned around and went to embrace Megan.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime dear." Megan said with a smile.

-

Different from the other two dinners was the one that was consumed at Morgendorffers' home. Daria, still angry, did not utter a word ; as always, Jake was only present in the body while his mind wandered to places unknown to other human beings and Quinn spoke of clothes, accessories and all the frivolity that made her the person she was .

The only difference was that Helen was not attached to the phone but sadly ate her frozen lasagna.

Why is it every time I try to talk to Daria everything falls apart? What am I doing wrong? Where? Why is it with her everything needs to be so difficult? Why can't it be as simple as with Quinn? Helen thought to herself, unable to find an answer.

Just then the phone rang and Helen went to do what she did best, be a lawyer.

The ringing of the phone was enough to snap Jake from his fantasies. Realizing what was happening, Jake launched into one of his usual rants but this time his anger was not directed against his father, but against the law firm of his wife.

He ranted and ranted until ending by saying, "is it possible that they can't do anything without her? Can't they give her a breather?"

Quinn gave reason to her father, making him smile while Daria merely said, "Eeyup." With her usual flat tone of voice.

Only then Jake realized that his eldest daughter was with them at table, and his brain, recalling the discussion with Helen of the night before, made the connection Daria - Daria friends - invite to dinner. So he said, "Kiddo, did your mother tell you that we would like to know your friends, Jane and ... uh ..."

"Dorothy." Lied Daria suppressing a laugh.

"Yes, right, Jane and Dorothy."

"DARIA! Do not tease dad. Daddy the name of her other friend is Andrea not Dorothy." Quinn said, turning first to her sister and then her father.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Jake laughed to hide the fact that he did not understand anything, "great joke kiddo, so did your mother tell you anything?"

"No." Daria lied for no particular reason.

"Really? Strange. However, as I said we would like to know them and we would like to invite them to dinner. "

They have no intention to give up, thought Daria, until they know Jane and Andrea, they will not give me peace, I might as well do as they ask and take off this annoyance out of the way ... even if I have to give tons of pizza to those two as compensation.

Daria smiled for a moment thinking of her friends, then said, "Okay, fine. Tomorrow morning I will talk with them and let you know. "

"That's great kiddo!" Jake said, genuinely pleased.

"If you say so, but now excuse me but I have homework to do." Lied Daria as she got up from the table and went to her room.

-

The rest of the evening passed quietly.

Daria was in her room reading, Quinn did the same ... if by reading we meant trying to fit new clothes in a closet already packed.

It's crazy, Quinn thought, I was able to get away with it. She panicked when she saw that her mother was at home earlier than expected .

Helen and Jake worked on some of their own practices and then went to bed.

Now Jake immediately went to sleep but Helen spent hours wondering what the heck Jake had done to convince Daria. But in the end she decided to shrug off and fell asleep hugging her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little break and then full speed ahead**

**DISCLAIMER : **This story was made for fun , no infringement is intended, and no money is being made. All recognizable characters are owned by Glenn Eichler and MTV , however all the not recognizable characters and setting , among with the plot _A Resentful Cynic_ belong to me .

"So let's recap, your parents will not give you any peace until they meet us ..." Jane began to say while she and her two amigas walked to Lawndale High.

"Because we are dangerous criminals and they want to prevent you, that naive and helpless girl, from ending up in big trouble." Concluded Andrea.

"In a few words, yes." Daria said, still angry at what her mother had said the night before.

"You know Daria, it's incredible the extent to which your mother is a bitch." Said Andrea.

"Yep, and it's even more amazing that you have not slapped her silly or at least yelled at her." Said Jane.

"Believe me girls, I would have liked to do it, but the consequences would have been too heavy to bear; she could deny me my allowance or worse ground me and then I could not see you for who knows how long, since we share only a few classes at school."

"Wait, are you saying that you have done it for us?" asked Jane.

"Also. I don't think I ever told you this but you two are very important to me... ... I _vi voglio bene_." Daria said, blushing slightly.

"You what?" Asked Jane.

"_Vi voglio bene_." Daria repeated smiling.

"What does it mean?" Asked Andrea.

"It's Italian, there is no direct match in English but, since it is a cross between I like you and I love you, translated roughly it means that I care for you or you're special to me."

"So you speak Italian?" Andrea asked curiously.

"No, I only know a little of the grammar and some words."

"And how come you are interested in Italian?" Said Jane.

"Because I want to write a story about Melody Powers set in Italy so I started to research the language and this expression struck me because ... well ... I can't explain it well but it gives to me a sense of tenderness."

"D'aaaaaaawwww our Daria is a softie." Said Jane, teasing her friend.

"What a disappointment, here's me clutching a friendship with a person believing that she is cynical and then discover that she is a sentimental wimp." Andrea said, shaking her head and in an overly dramatic tone of voice.

"Softie? Sentimental? Well we'll see if you'll still think that after my boots have eaten your butts." Said Daria joking but at the same time beginning to chase her friends.

However, it was a short chase because after a fairly short distance Andrea was forced to stop because of lack of breath.

"I beg mercy." The goth girl gasped when she saw that Daria had caught her.

"Sorry, but to show mercy would make me a sentimental softie." Daria said with a cruel smile as she threw herself on Andrea and then ... started to tickle her.

"Ahahahahah please stop." pleaded Andrea trying in vain to break free from Daria's grip.

But Daria continued to torture her friend until she heard Jane say, "Hey lovebirds, when you two have finished putting on a show, remember that we have our daily dose of torture waiting for us."

Daria immediately left her friend who, after having dried her tears, said, " Okay Daria, jokes aside you don't have to worry, since we are so important to you, we'll endure your parents for a night, right Jane?"

"Sure amiga and in demonstration of the fact that you're important to us, Andrea and I will do it without asking anything in return, not even a miserable slice of pizza."

"Really!" Daria said with deliberately exaggerated astonishment.

"Yep. On the other hand you see the true friends in time of need."

"No Jane, true friends are always by your side, as you and Andrea are with me." Said Daria before seizing her friends by surprise with a hug.

"Thank you for being my friends." Said Daria.

In front of such a manifestation of affection Jane and Andrea were speechless, so they simply returned the embrace.

And that was all that Daria needed.

**PART 2**

Daria was very, very happy to be so able to mask her emotions, a skill acquired over the years that now was very useful to hold back the laughter caused by ... Mr. DeMartino and his crazy eyeball .

Daria hated herself for this, because De Martino was an excellent teacher and a good person but it was stronger than she was, whenever he began one of his rants, she wanted to laugh. Sometimes the situation was so hilarious that she had been forced to pinch her thigh to suppress a laugh.

Fortunately, this wasn't one of those times because what Anthony had ranted about concerned her friends.

It turned out that in the normal level history class the players on the football team, except Mack, have all received an A in the last test.

Now it was obvious that they had had the questions in advance because it was not even conceivable that Kevin Thompson, a boy convinced the Cold War was so called because it was fought only in winter, got an A in a test … or even had the capacity to study for it.

In vain Anthony had tried to make Kevin confess to having stolen the questions but not even he was so stupid as to confess to that.

So in the end Anthony had been obliged to resort to threats. In conclusion, if within the next day a culprit was not found everyone would receive an F.

Daria was forced to intervene. So when the lesson was over, she waited to be the last in the classroom and went to talk with Anthony.

"Mr. DeMartino, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure Ms. Morgendorffer. At least so I can have a conversation without risking a heart attack. "He said, anger totally absent from his voice.

"You see, it's about what happened today in the normal history class; I don't think it's fair that everyone pays because of Kevin and those idiots on the football team."

"I know it and I'm sorry to do it Ms. Morgendorffer, in that class there are good guys who although not at your level study and prepare themselves but I had no choice."

"Would you accept my advice?"

"It depends, what do you suggest?"

While Daria explained her idea, a huge, scary grin of satisfaction appeared on Anthony's face.

"Ms. Morgendorffer I must thank you, this is a great idea that will annoy a lot of people." Said DeMartino when Daria had finished speaking.

"Thanks Mr. DeMartino, but in all honesty I did it only to help my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, Jane, Andrea and Mack."

"I see, they're good kids. Well Ms. Morgendorffer thanks again for your help, do you need a pass for your next class?"

"No thanks, now I have the lunch period."

"Very well, then bon appetit and good day, even if with the food they serve here that will be very difficult."

"Believe me, I know it. Good day to you too Mr. DeMartino. "Daria said as she walked out the door.

-

"Heck what long faces, what happened?" Asked Daria of her friends during lunch time, knowing too well what had happened.

So during their lunch with mysterious meat , Jane and Andrea told her what happened.

"This sucks. The first time I get a 95, too. "Jane said, slamming her fist against the table.

"95? Jane you got an 84." Andrea said.

"I grade myself on a curve." Replied Jane.

"However, if Kevin does not confess your 84 and my 87 are waste paper."

"Damn it, there must be something we can do." Cursed Jane.

"Well, we could kill Kevin, so DeMartino would be happy." Joked Andrea.

Jane took on a thoughtful expression for a moment, then said, "The idea is good and with a little bit of luck we will not even get our hands dirty."

"Why?" asked Daria curiously.

"Because Mack was furious with him for the fact that he has to work for his grades while the other idiots of the team go ahead with the "bye" or cheating ..." Andrea began.

"While Brittany is furious because if she gets an F, she'll not have a GPA high enough to remain in the cheerleading squad." Concluded Jane.

"So in the end we just have to wait and hope." Said Andrea.

"There will be no need." Daria said with a smile.

Both Jane and Andrea looked at Daria with a puzzled expression.

"Let me explain," said Daria, nipping her friends' questions in the bud, "Earlier, during my lesson with DeMartino, he ranted about what happened with Kevin so I suggested to him..." Daria continued, lowering her voice.

When Daria had finished, huge smiles appeared on the faces of her friends who congratulated her.

"Daria you are an evil genius." Said Andrea.

"We are not worthy of you." Jane said, mimicking a bow.

"Please, you're making me blush." Daria said, feigning embarrassment.

None of the three girls noticed that at that time Brittany had passed by their table and had heard everything.

"Well, now that this problem is solved let's talk about something else." Said Jane.

"What do you propose?" Said Daria.

"Well Andrea and I have had an idea that maybe you'll like it."

"What idea ?"

"What do you say to add a sleepover to the dinner with your parents?" Andrea said.

Daria's face lit up.

"Sure!" She said with glee, "it will be great! my first sleepover with real friends."

"Why? with whom did you have them usually?" Said Jane.

"With the girls who invited me just because I had an adult library card and I could take sex books ."

"I see." Said Jane smiling with mischief, while Andrea laughed.

-

The rest of the day passed quietly, but when our friends were about to go home something strange happened.

When Daria went to leave the books that she didn't need in her locker she found a strange note.

_Meet me after school in the library_.

It did not say much but the purple paper with the smell of strawberry and a convoluted B as a signature made Daria understand immediately who was the author of the message.

"I don't understand. What could Brittany want from me? "

"Maybe she wants to ask you to join the cheerleading squad." Said Andrea.

The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on girls, let's see what our head cheerleader wants and then get out of this hell." Daria said as he walked into the library followed by her friends.

**PART 3**

The library of the Lawndale High was very large and, thanks to the big windows, very sunny.

Unfortunately, the advantages ended there because most of the books were obsolete and / or damaged. Ms. Li spent very little money on the library because there were very few students benefitting from the service.

It was rare to see someone studying in the building, and it was usually used by students to sleep in or for making out.

Brittany often went to the library ... to make out of course, but that day she was there because she had to talk to Daria. Because the library almost always empty, it was the best place to be not seen by anyone.

When Daria came into the library, followed by her friends, immediately Brittany noticed that she was as out of place as an elephant in a dog show full of Chihuahuas.

"Hello Brittany, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Daria said with a polite but sarcastic tone.

"Shhh!" Brittany said putting her finger on her lips. "Speak softly, you never know who might hear us." she whispered.

Daria decided to play the game. "Okay, what do you need to say me?" she whispered in her turn.

"You see Daria, first I went next to the table where you were sitting and, without wanting to, I swear, I heard everything."

"So?" asked Daria, worried.

"I wanted to thank you, thanks to your idea now I will not get an F and I will not be expelled from the cheerleading squad!" she said joyfully.

"Well Brittany, thanks but there was no need, honestly I did it only for Andrea and Jane." Daria said, pointing to her friends and deliberately omitting Mack.

"Oh," said Brittany, becoming sad, "Well thanks anyway, even if you have not done it for me. Can I do anything to repay you?"

"No Brittany, don't worry, it's not necessary."

"No, I insist ... I got it! The next time I throw a party I'll invite you and your friends so you won't be forced to find an excuse to crash the party."

"Wait a moment, you knew that the school newspaper story was an excuse?"

"Yes, I know all the staff of the newspaper because I have a column." Brittany said simply.

"Then why didn't you kick us out?" Daria said wonderingly.

"Why I should I? You just want to have a little fun." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well Brittany now is my turn to say thank you," said Daria.

"Nah, however it is decided, next time I will invite you and your friends. Bye..." said Brittany hurrying out from the library as if it was infected.

"Brittany wait a minute..." said Jane.

Brittany stood at the door and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're not going to tell Kevin about Daria's idea, right?"

"Of course not."

"Even if, in this way, he will be kicked off the team." said Andrea.

"Oh, it's true." Brittany said cocking her head to one side, "Well, patience."

"Patience? But if he is kicked off the team with whom would you go out?" said Andrea.

"Oh it's not a problem, I'll go out with Robert or another popular guy." Brittany said before leaving permanently the library.

"What a great demonstration of love..." said in unison the three amigas before they looked at each other, ran out of the library and laughed.

-

The three amigas spent most of their afternoons together, but every now and then they conceded themselves an afternoon alone and today was one of these days.

Jane came home and went to sleep for an hour (in the afternoon she never slept a lot), then she stood up, did homework and then went jogging.

After a couple of hours she came home, had a shower and ate a whole pizza, paid for with the money of the students of Middleton, too lazy to study on their own.

Trent was supposed to play that night at the Zon so she went with him and Andrea tagged along.

Andrea on the other hand was much less active. After returning home and doing homework, she sprawled on her bed and read for long hours. Like almost every night she, her father and her mother ate a hearty and delicious meal prepared by Megan, telling each other how they had spent their days.

After dinner, she received a telephone call from Jane asking her if she wanted to go with her Zon. Andrea asked her parents for permission and they agreed with the only recommendation not to be out too late because the next day was a school day.

So Andrea went to the Zon with her friend. Now the goth girl usually was able to contain the lust that arose in her seeing Trent sing. But this time, because of the beer that she had shared with Jane (neither of the girls was a fierce drinker) she was unable to resist and so she was forced to seek a pressure valve.

She found her valve, which that night was Bob the punk who returned home with a big grin on his face, due to the best making-out session he had ever experienced.

-

That afternoon Daria was eager to go home. The day's events had given her the idea for a story and she could not wait to write it.

Her good humor, however, decreased significantly when, returning home, she saw that the living room was occupied by her sister and her "friends" busy watching one of those 70's TV series whose protagonists were three beautiful models.

The four members of the Fashion Club, or as Daria and had renamed, the Fashion Fascists, must have read in one of their silly magazines that the 70's were going to come back into style and so they were informing themselves.

This brought to her mind one other idea so Daria stood on the stairs and watched the four girls.

Sandi Griffin was a snotty bitch in a fight with Quinn for the role of alpha female of the pack.

There was Stacy Rowe, a spineless crybaby, Sandi's personal doormat.

Finally, there was Tiffany Blum-Decker, who of all four girls, was most like a drone.

When Daria had collected enough material, she began to climb the stairs directly to her room.

As she climbed she heard the four girls speak.

"Quinn why was the au pair who lives with you watching us?" asked Stacy.

"Girl on a par? Stacy I'm surprised by your lack of ability to pay attention. Quinn has repeatedly said that that brain is her cousin, right Quinn?" said Sandi.

"Oh, sure Sandi, you're absolutely right, that's my brain cousin but Stacy made an error in good faith, the au pair is back in germany and my cousin came back from Germany."

"If you say so," said Sandi.

"Whoooo wassss looooking attttttt usssss?" droned Tiffany, unaware of everything that was happening around her.

Daria laughed in her mind, the idiots were always fun and now that the cousin thing no longer mattered to her, she could enjoy it even more.

Without wasting any more time Daria went into her room, locked the door, and after quickly doing her homework, she begin to write.

Her creative ecstasy was interrupted three hours later when her mother knocked on the door.

"Daria, lasagna is ready, come and eat."

"Okay, I'm coming." she said saving the file on which she was writing and turning off the screen of her computer.

-

Dinner that night was like any other; Quinn chattered about fashion, Jake complained of his work and his clients, Helen got up every ten minutes to answer at the calls of her boss, Eric, and Daria ate ignoring other members of her family.

However, at some point Daria could no longer ignore her surroundings because her mother asked, "Daria, did you talk to your friends about the chance to dine with us?"

"Yes I did," she said using her most monotonous voice.

"And what did they say?"

"That they will come."

"Great, now it only remains to establish a day."

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"They'll come here tomorrow."

"What! But Daria it's too early, I will not have time to prepare anything."

_As if you usually cook_, Daria thought.

"Isn't another day possible?" Helen continued.

"No mom, tomorrow is the only night available in their agendas." lied Daria as she thought, holding back a smile, that their other evenings were occupied by idleness.

"Well it just means that everything will be ready for tomorrow," said Helen.

"Oh, I almost forgot, can they stay for a slumber party?"

"Well, I don't see any problems." Helen said, before being interrupted again by another phone call from her boss.

I must remember to send a thank you note to the incompetent lawyers at Mom's firm who exploit their subordinates... Daria thought while taking advantage of this opportunity to return to her room.

Later Daria received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Buenas noches amiga, would you like to spend an evening with me and Andrea at Zon? Trent wrote a new song."

"Sorry Jane but I'm writing a story and when creativity strikes ..."

"It is impossible to resist. I know good friend, it's the same thing with me and painting. Well then, good night, see you tomorrow, bye. "

"Okay, see you tomorrow, and say hello to Andrea."

"Aye sir," said Jane before closing the conversation.

After saying goodbye to her friend, Daria wrote non-stop for several hours.

It was just past midnight when Daria finished re-reading the story, and very happy, went to sleep.

**PART 4**

That morning Jane and Andrea were looking forward to the history lesson with great trepidation, it was going to be a wonderful show and since they did not want to miss a moment, they sat in the front row.

Their wait was short.

As soon as the bell rang, DeMartino came charging into the classroom.

"**Good** morning **class**!" DeMartino thundered as he put some papers on his desk.

"Now **first** of all, I want **to** give the **thief** a last chance to surrender." He said, but no one said a word.

"Very well," Anthony said as his face took on a chilling grin of satisfaction, "In that case ..."

"Here we go." Andrea whispered.

"Shhhhhhh." Said Jane prudently. It was better to keep anyone from suspecting anything.

"I have something for the **members** of the **football team**." DeMartino said as he walked down the classroom and left a piece of paper on each of their desks.

Horror appeared on the guys' faces when they realized they were faced by a test.

"Mr. D. What is this? "Kevin asked when he had recovered.

"A surprise quiz Kevin. Since you have done so well on the last one surely you will be able to repeat the result ... right?"

"Um ... sure Mr. D." Kevin said with a smile in an attempt to show confidence but soon the smile became a grimace of despair because the quarterback did not even know one of the answers to the questions written on the paper.

Similar grimaces also appeared on the faces of the other members of the team ... with great delight DeMartino broke into an epic evil laugh.

It gave almost as much pleasure to Andrea, Jane and Mack.

The two amigas were happy that their friend's plan had gone through without a hitch, Mack exulted for the fate of his teammates.

_Finally those morons have got what they deserved_. He thought while holding back a grin that would have little to envy to DeMartino's one.

-

"So, in the end, my plan worked." Daria said with obvious satisfaction as she and her friends were heading towards the exit of Lawndale High.

"Yep. Across the board." Said Jane.

"I already said that you're an evil genius, haven't I?" Asked Andrea.

"Yes, but feel free to repeat it as many times as you want." She said, showing off one of her Mona Lisa smiles.

"However, now what do we do? We proceed as planned?"asked Jane.

"Sure. While you and Andrea'll go home to get what you need for tonight, I'll go rent a couple of movies. We'll meet again at my home in an hour and we'll enjoy the afternoon."

"Perfect. Then see you later Daria, bye." Andrea said.

"Bye amiga and I highly recommend you to take only... " Jane began to say.

"Bad movies." Concluded Daria.

"That's my girl." Said Jane before following Andrea.

So Daria started to walk toward the video store.

**PART 5**

Daria returned home happy.

Her search had been successful, the proof was the two films she had in her backpack.

_Tonight we'll have a lot of fun_, she thought as she opened the door.

However, her smile turned into a grimace when she saw that the four members of the fashion club were again in her house.

Daria sighed mentally. _But what is this? Did they decide to move here on a permanent basis?_ she thought while ignoring her sister and her friends and then went to the kitchen for a drink.

"Gee Ku-win, your brain cousin is still here? You know, if people knew that she lives here your image could suffer damages." said Sandi Griffin, snotty as always.

"I Knooooow Sandi but to try to understand, her parents are in jail and my mother couldn't leave her in the middle of the road."

_Lurid, small *# /^. _Cursed mentally Daria. _I hope you choke on with the popcorn_... she thought noting that the four girls were eating popcorn while watching another episode of that stupid TV series with three spy / models.

It happened at that moment.

Sandi began another of her bitchy comments, the problem was that she did it with the popcorn still in the mouth.

One kernel was stuck in her throat.

Immediately the panic sparked.

Daria looked out from the kitchen ready to intervene.

It was not necessary.

Sandi was lucky, a vigorous pat on the back given to her by Quinn blew out the popcorn.

Seeing that the situation was under control, Daria went to her room.

_Damnit, it was so close, maybe if I try again it'll work._

But it was useless,the chandelier didn't fall on the four girls' heads.

-

"Welcome to my refuge." Daria said, letting her friends in her room.

"Wow! It's very cool." said Andrea.

"Yep," echoed Jane, "almost makes me forget the ambush we have suffered."

"I'm sorry girls, if I had known that the fashion_ fasciste _were here I would have planned something to send them away."

"Do not worry, they are too insignificant to be a nuisance." Andrea said.

"Indeed. By the way, Daria, I'm not very skilled in history, but I'm sure the word is _fascisti_."

"It is. However _fascisti_ is the male plural of the word _fascista_ while I used the feminine plural _fasciste_."

"Understood." said Jane.

"So, while we wait for dinner time, what do we do?" said Andrea.

"Well in the meantime we can see the new episode of Sick Sad World."

"I'm in." said Jane.

"Then, I would like your opinion on a story I wrote yesterday."

"Sure." said Andrea.

"Perfect. Then let's not waste any more time." said Daria as she took the remote and turned on the TV.

So the three friends watched their favorite program and then Daria gave Andrea and Jane the story written by her.

"So, what do you think?" Daria said once her friends had finished.

"Well ..." began to say Andrea ... but her words were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Daria, it's me, can I come in?" said Helen to her eldest daughter.

"One moment!" said Daria, loudly, before whispering to her friends, "Now girls remember, she's a super-skilled lawyer, do not lie to her, okay?"

Both Jane and Andrea nodded.

"Perfect." said Daria before going to open the door.

"Hi dear." said Helen in a quiet shrill and honeyed voice.

"Hi mom," said Daria in the same way. Then in her usual tone of voice she added, "How come home so early? Has your office flooded?"

"Nothing like that," said Helen ignoring the sarcasm of her daughter, "I just stopped first to come to meet your friends, can you make introductions?"

"If I must. Mom meet Jane Lane and Andrea Hecuba." Daria said, pointing to her friends.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Morgendorffer." said the two teens in choir.

"The pleasure is mine, dearies." Helen said as she watched the two girls with attention, especially Andrea.

Great, she already started to inspect them... Daria thought before saying, "Mom, shouldn't you go to the kitchen to prepare dinner?"

"Oh no sweetie, since I had little notice I ordered dinner. Catering from a restaurant. So we have more time to speak. By the way, why don't we go into the living room? I'm sorry girls that you had to see this room in this state but I have not had time to redecorate it."

_And to think that all that you should do to fix it would be spend an afternoon with me instead that with our boss_, Daria thought.

"Don't worry Mrs. Morgendorffer, it is not a problem." said Andrea.

"Yep, actually Daria's room is really cool," said Jane.

"Well it certainly is very special, however we will talk more comfortably in the living room, follow me, dearies."

Daria waved to her friends to follow her mother in the living room as she thought, annoyed, _and so begins the interrogation_.

**PART 6**

_Well, it went better than I imagined_. Daria thought as she climbed the stairs direct to her room.

Dinner passed without problems.

Although Daria didn't like to admit it, Helen had behaved in an almost flawless way with Jane and Andrea, she was a bit insistent in her pursuit of information, but always very courteous and polite, plus it was able to hold back Jake from embarking on one of his famous rants against his father and the military school … or at least to ensure that they were not too frantic. Strange to say, but Helen had also unplugged her cell phone and the home phone ... after Eric had called for the third time.

Even Quinn for once did not act like an insufferable brat but as a normal person.

_Maybe the restaurant food was drugged_. Daria thought, smiling as she entered her room, followed by her two friends.

Once the door was shut Daria and Andrea sat on the bed while Jane took the desk chair and sat astride on it.

"Well Daria if all your mother's interrogations are so tasty she can question me every day." Said Jane.

"It's true, from what you said I thought she would have tied and whipped us." Joked Andrea.

"Honestly, I thought so too but it is clear that I was wrong." Said Daria.

_Apparently when she wants she knows how to be bearable_. Daria thought.

"Anyway, what do you think? have we passed the exam? " Jane asked Daria.

"I'm pretty sure of yes. Sure you're not the kind of friends that she hoped I'd make, you're not very sociable and don't take part in any extra-curricular activities, "

"Like the fashion club?" Andrea interrupted.

"Yes, for my mother those three airheads are the ideal model of teenagers."

"Speaking of models, I can't believe that they have actually written to the modeling agency, what was the name? Condor Models? "Asked Jane.

"Amazon Models, how'd you came up with condor? and in any case I find it more incredible the way Quinn boasted about it at dinner. " said Andrea.

"Well probably Jane thought of condor because those who work in the field of fashion are actually raptors ready to snatch unsuspecting preys, a Freudian slip. About Quinn, well she wouldn't be Quinn if she did not boast of her being frivolous. Anyway back to the initial topic I don't think my mother will give you any more problems. About that Jane I must compliment you on your gall. " Daria said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well lying to my mother by limiting the love lives of your sister Summer and your brother Wind to a couple of ugly divorces was ... how can I say? Reckless? "

"Daring at most but I have not lied, I have just romanticized the trutha little ." She said smiling.

"Well if you put it in those terms ... oh about romances and novels, what do you think of my story? My mother stopped you before you could tell me your opinions. "

"You want the truth?" Said Andrea.

"Of course."

"Well then prepare yourself Morgendorffer because we have a lot of things to tell you." Jane said making gravely which worried Daria.

_Oh no. Maybe I've written a piece of c**p._

"To summarize it in three words ... we like it." Said Andrea smiling.

"Really?" Said Daria.

"Sure, any story where Kevin is dead is good to read," said Jane.

"Plus the scene with DeMartino and O'Neill playing good cop and bad cop is hilarious as well as the parody of the fashion club that you have created," said Andrea.

"Although what you may have a problem with is copyright, along with the other shows you mentioned." Added Jane.

"Another little note, although this is more a personal thing, maybe it's a little trite that you made me kill Kevin by having him beig bitten by a black widow."

"I thought about it, but I had already used the poison with Jane."

"Well you can make use of poison with me and maybe Jane could make Kevin listen to the collection of all the songs of Mystic Spiral." She said with a chuckle.

"You mean the collection you have too?" Joked Jane causing Andrea to blush and Daria to giggle.

"So in the end it's good."

"Indeed."

"Absolutely."

"Perfect. Then seeing that this is done what do you think if we watch a couple of movies? "

Both girls nodded, and so the three amigas began the first of a long series of slumber parties.

THE END

On the afternoon of that same day ...

Kyle Gibson picked up all his courage and knocked at the door of 's office.

"Come in." she said.

He did.

"Oh, Hi Kyle, why are you here?" the school principal asked politely.

"Angela I think we have a problem." He said with a trembling voice, everyone at Lawndale High knew how much Angela hated receiving bad news.

"What happened?" She asked, all traces of warmth gone from her voice.

Very briefly, Gibson told her story that the guys had told him about DeMartino and the surprise quiz.

After he had finished Angela was silent for a while, mentally cursing the members of the team for not being more subtle in performing the plan she designed and DeMartino ... well, for the simple fact of being DeMartino.

"What do we do now?" Gibson asked when the silence was continued for a while.

"You nothing, I'll solve this alone, now get out."

Giboson executed that order with great pleasure.

Once left alone Angela started to think about a way to ensure that the team members did not incur academic probation.

Shortly after a plan was born in her mind, it would be enough that the other teachers would raise grades slightly ... and Angela had some very good means of persuasion … of which very few were legal.

_However I have to think of something more definitive for the future_. She thought as she walked out of her office.


	6. Chapter 6

DROWNED IN A CAPPUCCINO

( with part 8 )

It had been a very tiring night for Sebastian Hecuba.

Unknown thieves had stolen all the computers in the cybercafe .com so he and his colleagues who were on patrol at the time had rushed to the spot.

Unfortunately they failed to intercept the thieves so they had begun an investigation.

Finally, at seven in the morning, Sebastian returned home where he found his wife and daughter engaged in having breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies." He said to attract attention.

"Hi dad!", "Hi sweetie." answered the policeman's daughter and wife.

"Can I get you something dear?" Said Megan.

"No thanks Meg, Me and the boys ate a little while ago. Now I just need a hot shower and some sleep. I'll see you later, okay? "

"Ok dear have a nice sleep." Said Megan giving a kiss to her husband.

"Thanks dear, have a nice day at school Andrea."

"Thanks dad. See you in the afternoon, I want to hear what happened to you tonight. "

"Ok princess, I'll tell you everything later."

-

"So it's your fault if O'Neill came up with the idea of opening a coffee house." Said Jane to Daria while the three friends were returning home.

"Absolutely not, I have no responsibility, that madman has crippled my words. Andrea is my witness. "

"It is as she says," said Andrea, "anyway don't be too hard on yourself Daria, I think that the idea was in his mind for a while and you were just a scapegoat."

"I think you're overstating it," said Charles, who walked with the girls that day because his car was broken down.

"He does not have the intelligence to come with that an idea, I mean he confused Kevin for me, and was corrected by Kevin, a sad spectacle."

"I found it very amusing instead." Jane said with a smile.

"Anyway Charles, Jane, do me a favor, next year make sure you get admitted to the AP class so I will have someone who will stop me from speaking out of turn." Daria said as she gave a accusing look at Andrea.

"Hey, don't look at me that way! I tried to stop you but you didn't notice me, it's not my fault if you're blind."

"I'm not blind, I have only a slight myopia."

"Yeah sure, and I'm blonde." Joked Andrea.

"Changing topic what do we do tonight?" Daria said, stopping in front of her house.

"Well my brother is playing, are we going to see them?"

"It's ok with me." Said Andrea.

"Of course it's okay for you." Joked Jane barely dodging Andrea's fist.

"I'm in," said Daria, "what about you Charles?"

"Me? I'm invited too?"

"Of course, you're part of the group." Said Daria.

"And you will share our fate, good or bad." Said Andrea.

"And we are talking about my brother's band so fate in this case is very bad." Joked Jane.

"Oh well, then I'm in." He said as a big smile appeared on his face.

"Great we'll see you at Jane's house about eight o'clock. See you later." Daria said, heading for the door.

"Bye Daria." They said her three friends.

-

"So Charlie tell me a thing," said Jane to Charles when there were alone together.

"What?"

"When are you going to ask Daria out?"

Charles froze for a moment then said, "not in the immediate future. I don't think I've reached a level of ... of ... emh ... "

"Intimacy?"

"Well I did not want to use that term, however, yes; I want to wait a little longer. "

"As you see fit, indeed there is no rush since you don't even have a rival."

"Yep, this is my good fortune."

"You know Charlie I owe you an apology, when a few weeks ago you told me you liked Daria and had serious intentions about her I did not believe you."

"Don't worry Jane, you don't need an excuse since I was still Upchuck."

"No, no, I insist. You have proven to be a nice guy, you know, if last year you had behaved like that with me I would not have kicked you in the balls ... ehm by the way sorry for that. "Jane said, chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry, no problem, however if it's important for you, I accept your apology."

"Thanks Charlie. See you later." Said Jane when she came to her house.

"See you later." Said Charles, turning and walking toward his house.

The long road gave him time to think.

It had cost him a lot of effort not to ask Jane, "If I had behaved like that would you have gone out with me?" But in the end he decided that it was the best thing to keep quiet.

It was useless puzzling over what might have been.

Maybe Jane would go out with him or maybe not, maybe their relationship would last or maybe not.

None of this mattered now.

_The only important thing was Daria_. Charles thought, smiling.

**PART 2**

Once back home Daria went up to her room and quickly did her homework before doing some for the Middleton students.

After a couple of hours she went into the kitchen to read the newspaper.

Suddenly she heard a loud screech of brakes; her father had returned from his office.

"Hi kiddo!" he said when he saw his daughter.

"Hi Dad." Daria said, raising her eyes from the newspaper.

"How was school today?"

"Boring as usual."

"There was nothing special about it?"

"No, now the ravings of O'Neill have become daily bread just like Barch and De Martino's rants."

"Um ... okay ... um ..."

"Do you want to ask me something else?" asked Daria, eager to end the conversation.

"Do you also read the business pages?"

Without saying anything Daria handed her father a section of the newspaper.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Anytime dad."

Daria's reading was interrupted four more times due to her sister and her mother.

The last time was when Helen asked, referring to Quinn, "Where's she going?"

"Crisis at the Fashion Club. Someone woke up with frosted hair." Daria snarked.

"You know, Daria, it would not hurt if you got Involved in some after school projects or extracurricular activities once in a while. Even one would be fine, like Quinn."

"Mom, Quinn doesn't do anything like what you said. She and the other three airheads get together and all they do is talk about fashion,exchange make up and rumors." Daria said, without looking up from the newspaper.

Not knowing that this wasn't a joke, Helen said, "I'm serious. When you apply to college, they're gonna be looking for that kind of thing. Right, Jake?"

"Hmm..." Jake muttered.

"They're going to be looking to see whether I can pay for school. This might be a good time to talk about setting up a trust."

"Jake, tell her. **Tell her!**" Helen at first said and then cried while tearing the newspaper from her husband's hands.

"Yes, what?"

"About the Importance of extracurricular activities for getting into college." Helen said.

"Oh. Well, these days it's more about whether you can pay." Jake said.

"You're not helping me." Helen said with exasperation in her voice.

_Every now and then your cluelessness is useful and fun, dad_, Daria thought while hiding her amused expression with the newspaper.

_Better lay it on thick_, Daria thought before saying, "Have you thought about a living will, Dad?"

"Do you think I need one?" he asked, worried.

"Just think about it, Daria. That's all I ask." Helen said, changing the argument from its first line of discourse.

"Fair enough." said Daria.

"Because otherwise, we might have to make up for it over the summer. Send you to music camp." Helen said, showing off the smile she wore when she won a lawsuit.

She hated to use blackmail with her daughter but that was the only thing that worked other then a cash bribe.

"You wouldn't." Daria said, looking at her mother for the first time since the conversation had begun.

"What a great idea. How come you don't play the flute anymore, Daria?" Jake interjected.

"Because you ran over it when I was in fifth grade, which was two years after I quit playing anyway. Which is why I would have to interpret music camp as punishment for doing something very, very wrong."

"Nonsense. It would just be an easy way of getting some extracurricular activity on your college applications ... if you weren't able to come up with any on your own."

"You're good. When you put your mind to it, you're very, very good." Daria said, looking with hatred at her mother.

"Sure she is!" Jake said with enthusiasm, totally misinterpreting the meaning of Daria's words.

Helen said, "You'll find something to get involved with. It'll be fun."

_I could start with kicking your butt_, Daria thought.

-

After the usual dinner of frozen lasagna, Daria went to her room, wearing her let's-go-to-the-Mystic- Spiral-gig outfit (which consisted of a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt ,a jean jacket and her usual boots) and walked to Jane's house.

-

"So basically your mother put you up against the wall." Jane said to Daria.

"Exactly. This is further proof that she isn't happy unless she's tormenting me." Daria said before taking a sip of her Ultra Cola.

"God she's an uber-b***h," said Andrea. "Right Chuck?"

Now Charles, who for the occasion had on black jeans and a black T-shirt with the emblem of the _Queen_, wanted to say that making Daria take on an extracurricular activity was not the end of the world (although being blackmailed was not pleasant) but since he was not an idiot, and he wanted the sympathy of Daria, he said, "Absolutely."

Daria smiled, "Thanks. You guys make me feel better."

"We are here for you," said Andrea.

"But what are you gonna do now that your mother gave you an ultimatum?"

Daria exhaled and then said, "Find an extracurricular, what else can I do? Do you have any ideas?"

"Well there would be O'Neill and his coffee house," said Charles strong enough to drown out the noise made by Mystic Spiral.

"Explain." said Daria.

"Well, he said that helping to reopen the coffee house would qualify as an extracurricular activity so let's do it. Surely we could find something easy to do. How difficult can be? This is an idea of O'Neill's, after all."

"Wait, with us you mean." Jane began to say.

"The four of us. Did you not just say a few hours ago that we share all the good times and the bad times."

Andrea swore, "I hate it when people use what we say against us."

"Me too." echoed Jane.

However, both girls smiled and then Charles knew they were joking.

"Then it's decided? We will submit voluntarily to this torture." said Daria.

Her three friends nodded.

"But when this is over we will need to buy a maxi format pizza." said Jane.

"With lots of toppings." Andrea added.

"We have a deal. Then tomorrow we will go to Mr. O'Neill and let him know our plan."

The four teens drank slamming cans of Ultra Cola.

Later, when the concert ended, the four teens returned to their respective homes riding in Charles's mother's car. She had lent it to her son because she did not feel it was safe for four teens to come home at that hour on foot.

Which was good because the blue bomb, aka Trent's car, which was supposed to take him and the girls, emitted a cloud of black smoke as soon as it was set in motion.

**PART 3**

The next day, Daria, Charles, Jane and Andrea went to talk to O'Neill.

To prevent the poor man's brain explosion in the attempt to remember their names, they introduced themselves and told him they were interested in taking part in the project of the coffee house.

A huge smile appeared on O'Neill's face who, without wasting time, listed to the four teens the ways in which they could make themselves useful.

When he had finished, the four teens took their leave, telling him they would contact him tomorrow with their selections.

So that afternoon Daria and Co. gathered at Jane's home to decide what to do.

"So, any ideas?" asked Daria.

"Well I wouldn't mind reciting one of my poems." Said Andrea.

"I think I'm going to sell some of the junk they use for fundraising door to door, after all it should come easily to me." Said Charles.

"So, that leaves me and you amiga, what do we do?" asked Jane.

"Well I don't like to see a lot of people but since it's inevitable it's best do it at once rather than spend the afternoon to go knocking on the doors of strangers. I will read one of my stories. "

Jane snorted, "So I just rest, what a nuisance."

"Well maybe you can showcase some of your paintings." Suggested Andrea.

"**No way! I will not sacrifice my children to these imbeciles**." said Jane in a very theatrical way.

"Then go with Charles to sell stuff." Said Daria.

"Mmmmm ... but that'll be boring … not going with you Charlie," Jane said quickly, "but going door to door to sell stuff."

"But this way you could look inside people's houses and find out what screwed-up tastes they have." Said Andrea.

"I'm bringing the Polaroid." Said Jane as a predatory smile appeared on her face.

-

_Oh but look what a surprise! frozen lasagna_. Daria thought while having dinner with her family and doing her best to ignore what her family said.

"Quinn I was thinking about going to buy a pair of new business suit tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh sure mom! it'll be fun." Said Quinn.

" Of course the invitation is for you too Daria, we could take the opportunity to update your wardrobe a bit and get rid of those old outfits you _always_ wear."

"I'm sorry but I can't. Tomorrow I will begin to work on my extracurricular project." Said Daria, not even remotely sorry.

"Really?" Asked a surprised Helen.

"Yes." said Daria before briefly telling what happened the night before.

"Oh sweetie it's fantastic! I did not think you'd be able to find something so quickly, especially something so ... so ... I can't find the words. Anyway I can not wait to come and see you tell your story. "

_Yes sure the same way you came to see me play the flute at the end of the year's recital in 3th grade_. Daria tought.

"I'll let you know the dates." Said Daria in her usual monotone.

-

At the same time at Schloss Ruttheimer.

"A coffee house?"

"Yeah mom, O'Neill had the idea misrepresenting Daria's words. Last night while we were out the girls and I decided to take part in the project, and this afternoon we decided how to contribute. "

"How ?" asked Charles Jr.

" It's easy, Daria and Andrea'll recite their works, while Jane and I will go door to door selling various knick-knacks."

"Well done son, I like your initiative."

"Thanks dad." Charles said, smiling.

"Tell me Charlie, does the school accept donations?" asked Susan.

"Well considering that the principal is still Ms. Li, I'd surprised if it was otherwise."

The whole family chuckled; Angela Li's greed was known in all Lawndale.

"What do you say dear, Shall we help our son?" asked Susan to her husband.

Charles Jr. remained in silence for a few seconds and then said, "Let's do , I have a deal for you.I will make a donation, but the amount will depend on you."

" On me?"

"Yes, the more money you make, the more money I will donate to the coffee house, consider it a small rehearsal for when you'll run the company. Are you in? "

"Of course I'm in dad. Begin to prepare your checkbook, I'll surprise you."

"We'll see." He said, when in fact he thought, _I hope so son_.

In the meantime, Susan smiled at the agreement between father and son, proud of her two men.

-

The next day after school, the four teens split up. Andrea and Daria went to Andrea's house to work on their projects while Charles and Jane, once finished loading Charles' car with the stuff for sale began their sales tour which turned out to be ...

Impressive.

This was the only adjective that Jane was able to attribute to Charles.

In the course of a couple of hours had managed to sell an impressive amount of stuff and with an alarming simplicity.

"Charlie, but how do you do it?" Jane asked him at some point.

"I honestly do not know, I think it's written in my DNA, on the other hand we Ruttheimer have been traders for generations, plus keep in mind that I watched my father doing business for years, I guess something stuck in my mind." He said smiling.

"Well I have to say I'm really impressed, you're full of surprises Charles Ruttheimer."

"Thanks Jane. So what's left to sell?"

"Just a few chocolate bars, you say we try in that house?" Said Jane, pointing to the nearest neighbor.

Charles observed it, it was a very strange house, the walls were orange and the garden was full of junk that seemed to come from a cheap amusement park. Last but not least above the door was waving a red flag with a smiling daisy on it.

"Why not?" Probably there should be a lot of children in there.

Then the two teens walked to the nearest house and rang the bell.

The door opened and out came a woman dressed in a pink suit.

**PART 4**

"God, what a tiring day." Jane said as she and Charles were riding in his car.

"Come on Jane it's over now. Oh by the way thanks for agreeing to come to my house to be my witness."

"Thank you for offering me a hearty afternoon snack, I just have a certain languor."

Charles laughed to himself knowing what Jane meant by _a certain languor_. Fortunately the fridge and the pantry at his home were always well supplied.

"Anyway, are you sure that I won't disturb anyone by coming to your house?"

"Absolutely not. My parents like to have visitors, especially if they are my friends."

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the short journey passed in silence and then, when Charles turned down the private road leading to his house, he said, "Here we are."

Jane gasped. Charles' house was a beautiful villa in colonial style with an enormous garden studied in minute detail.

At that moment, thinking of her house and her garden, Jane felt like a beggar in comparison but she revealed nothing.

"Welcome to the Ruttheimer estate, home of my family for three generations..." Charles said as he opened the door and let Jane enter first.

"Mom I'm home!" yelled Charles.

"I'm in the kitchen Charles." said Susan, screaming in turn.

"Ok." cried Charles again before turning to Jane and saying, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

So Charles led Jane into the "kitchen" which, she noted with sadness, was twice the size of her living room as well as perfectly and exquisitely furnished.

There Jane saw a beautiful woman that she realized she could not be anything but ...

"Hi mom."

Here indeed was his mother.

"Hi Dear, how was the sale?"

"Great mom. Oh, this is Jane Lane, one of my new friends, she helped me a lot."

"Susan Ruttheimer, Charles' mother, I'm very happy to meet you." she said holding out her hand to Jane.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Ruttheimer..." Jane said shyly clutching the hand of the older woman.

"Lane? Are you related to Vincent and Amanda Lane?"

"Yes, they're my parents. Do you know them?"

"Only by sight, we met at the museum during an exhibition. Anyway where are my manners? Make yourself comfortable. Now dear, would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry." lied Jane, who did not want to look like a beggar.

Unfortunately for her at that moment her stomach let out some noises that spoke for themselves and Jane became as red as her lipstick.

Susan smiled at the girl's embarrassment and said, "Well, your stomach seems to have a different opinion. Just sit down, we'll snack together while you and Charles tell me how the selling went."

"That's a story that I'm curious to listen to also."

The three in the kitchen turned and saw Charles Ruttheimer Jr.

"Hi dad.", "Hi sweetie," said the other members of the Ruttheimer family while Jane gazed from head to toe at the handsome man in his black business suit.

Once introductions were made Charles and Jane began to tell how they had spent the afternoon.

-

"In the end there were only a few chocolate bars left, so we went to knock on the door of a house that had an absurd garden and we met a woman, Mrs. Gupty." Jane said at one point.

"I swear dad, I tried in every way to sell those bars but she would not buy."

"True, the woman kept repeating that sugar is bad for children, and all that stuff."

"And she was always saying it with a creepy smile on her face, it seemed as if someone had brainwashed her."

"Then her husband came to give her a hand. He was also creepy like her, and he kindly asked us to leave."

Hearing the story, Susan rolled her eyes, mentally cursing the couple who did not want to buy their children a couple chocolate bars.

"But in the end you are able to sell them, right?" asked Charles Jr.

Jane said, "Yep, because fortunately we went to the house of a certain Mrs. … ehm Charles what was her last name?"

"Johannsen. A truly beautiful woman, tall and thin with a turquoise dress."

"She and her husband bought all the bars and they also thanked us because today was the birthday of one of their children. They bought enough food for all their friends."

_Children_... Susan thought, smiling sadly as she watched her only son.

"So in the end we sold everything and made a large profit." Charles said as he opened the box in which he had put the money made from the sales and poured it out on the table.

"It would seem to be at least a thousand dollars!" said Susan.

"One thousand one hundred and twenty, mom."

"We counted once we were finished." said Jane.

"Well they've done a great job, really great."

"Thanks dad, ehm with regard to the agreement ..."

"Do not worry, as promised, tomorrow I will go to Lawndale High to make a donation."

Then the four continued to talk about this and that until Jane reminded Charles that they had to pick up Andrea and Daria to go out to eat.

So the two teens said goodbye to Charles and Susan and went to get their friends.

-

"That Jane is really a nice girl." Susan said as she looked out the window while Charles and his friend got into his car.

"Yeah..." said her husband.

"Do you think she's the girl he has a crush on?"

"I do not know. But if she is, it means that Charles knows how to choose well."

"Of course he does. He is a son worthy of his father." said Susan embracing Charles.

"Thanks dear." Charles said, bending over and giving his wife her a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Susy?"

"Yes dear?"

"How about we go out for a pizza, too?"

"Why ask questions that you know the answers to? You know that I can eat pizza every day."

"Like any Italian."

Susan gave her husband a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I'm only half Italian and do not use stereotypes with me! That clear, you sauerkraut eater?" she said scolding (not seriously) her husband.

"Okay, okay." he said smiling.

Without another word Charles hugged his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you."

"Love you too." she said returning the kiss.

Then she separated from her husband and said, "I'll change my clothes and get ready."

"Ok, I'll wait in the car."

-

Meanwhile, Daria and Andrea worked on their stories.

In an effort to save time Daria had brought some of her old stories and was pitching them to her friend.

"How about, _The Bleakness That Lies Ahead_?"

"Too sentimental."

"_No Life, No Hope, No Future_?"

"Too optimistic."

"_Mommy's Little Hypocrite_?"

"That's sound good."

"Really!?"

"Of course, if you want your mother find out what you really think of her."

"I wish I were dead."

"Now that sounds good," said Andrea after she giggled.

"I remind you that you said you would help me!" snapped Daria.

"Come on Daria, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"So tense and serious. We will not recite Shakespeare before the Queen of England, we just need to write something simple to entertain those four suckers who'll come to see us."

"Maybe you're right, anyway what did you bring?"

"Me? Honestly I have not decided yet."

"So while you decide I'll try to throw something down. Do you have some paper and a pencil that I can borrow?"

"Here..." said Andrea taking blank sheets of paper and a pen from her desk.

"Thank you, much obliged." Daria said before starting to write.

The two girls wrote for a long time but were forced to stop when the sheets were finished.

"Do you have more paper?" said Daria.

"Yes, there's some in my mother's desk in the room down the hall, can you go get it? I think I'm finally about to write something interesting."

"Ok."

Daria stood up and walked to the room pointed out by Andrea. There she saw the desk and began to search for the sheets.

Once she had found them, she grabbed a lot and took them out.

However in doing that, something that was in the middle of the pile fell to the floor.

Daria put the sheets on the desk and leaned down to pick up the object that fell.

It was a bundle of photos held together by a rubber band.

Daria instinctively took one, and looked at it.

It portrayed Andrea's parents in a hospital room, much younger than they were now, with a baby in Megan's arms.

At first Daria thought that the infant was Andrea, but then she noticed something strange.

First of all, Sebastian and Megan's smiles were veiled with sadness.

But the strangest thing was the child's skull, it was deformed.

Daria turned the photo over; on the back it was written:

_October 1977, Daphne is a week old_.

_Daphne?_ Daria wondered before the picture was violently torn from her hand.

**PART 5**

Daria snapped out of her thoughts when the photo was taken out of her hands.

Looking up Daria found herself in front of a worried Andrea.

"What did you do?"

"I was ..."

"Never mind. Help me to fix everything before my mother returns home. "

Daria did as she was told and in a few seconds the contents of the drawer were returned to their original state.

"Perfect. I don't think mom will notice the difference. Now let's return to my room." said Andrea. She took Daria by the arm and dragged her back to her room.

Once the two girls were there Andrea closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We had a narrow escape," said Andrea.

Seeing that her friend did not understand she added, "Mom becomes a monster if someone who is not family touches those photos."

"I'm sorry, I swear Andrea, I didn't want to peek, it was an accident. Those photos fell with the sheets, I took one without thinking about it."

"Don't worry Daria, I know that you're not a busybody. Also you didn't know of the existence of those photos so you could not have taken them on purpose. "

"Thank you Andrea." Said Daria.

For a moment neither of the girls spoke, and the silence filled the room.

However, the inside of the mind of Daria was anything but silent.

Go on ask her. Said a mini version of herself with wings and devil pitchfork.

_I don't know, I don't want to make things worse_. Thought Daria with hesitancy.

Oh come on, by now the damage is done. Ask her. Intimated Devil-Daria pricking the girl with the pitchfork.

Enough! Leave her alone. An angel version said as she popped into view.

What's it to you, goody-two-shoes? What are you going to do if I don't? Lecture me? said Devil-Daria to Angel-Daria with derision.

Nothing so obvious. I'll show you just why I always carry the harp with me even if you I do not know how to play.

And what would that be?

Without saying anything Angel-Daria launched the harp and struck her evil counterpart in the head, who then fainted and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Music can seriously impacts health. Back to you, do not ask Andrea anything, Am I clear? Angel-Daria said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Daria? Daria? Snap out of it! "said Andrea.

"Uh? what? "

"Are you okay? You looked like ... absent. "

"I'm fine. I was just dealing with an inner conflict. "

"You wanted to ask me something about the picture?"

"Ehm ... yes."

"If you want you can ask me."

"Really? Can I? "

"Yes"

"Ok, but if you do not want to answer me I understand."

"Relax, it's okay."

"Okay, so ... who is Daphne?"

A sad smile appeared on Andrea's face.

"She was my older sister."

"Was?"

"Yes, she died a few days after this photo was taken."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately she was born with Edwards syndrome, a disease that has a zero survival rate today, imagine twenty years ago."

Daria said nothing so Andrea went on.

"When it happened my parents were destroyed, it was the second time they lost a child,"

"The second?"

"Yes, it happened in 1975; my brother was born dead."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. In the end it turned out that my mother has a chromosomal defect, instead of XX she has XXX. That's why my parents had so many difficulties to have a child. When I was born the doctor said it was almost a miracle. "

There was a pause.

"Well that's all there is to tell, Daria." Concluded Andrea.

"I'm so sorry." Daria said sincerely, blinking back the moisture that had formed in her eyes.

"Thank you Daria, that means a lot to me."

"For me too.I'm guessing this is a story you don't tell to just anybody."

"Yep, the only other person to whom I told it is Jane."

_Well it makes sense_. Daria thought.

"So... now what?" Daria asked her friend.

"We finish our work and then go out with Chuck and Jane."

"Sounds like a plan."

-

They finished writing their stories just before Charles and Jane arrived.

In that time they talked a little with Megan who had returned from work.

When it was time to go Daria had to restrain herself from embracing Megan and, as she climbed in the car of Charles, she found herself thinking,

_Why do such horrible things always happen to such wonderful people?_

But no one answered her.

**PART 6**

It was a day like many others at Lawndale High.

Angela Li was in her office intent on filling out paperwork bureaucracy.

At one point the intercom on her desk rang.

She pressed a button and, without taking her eyes from the papers said, "Yes?"

"Ms. Li, Mr. Ruttheimer is here; he wants to talk with you."

Angela's eyes widened on hearing that name.

"Just a moment." She said.

Wasting no time Angela reorganized the desk, took off her gray jacket, unbuttoned the top three buttons on her white blouse and as a finishing touch she pulled out of the drawer a framed picture of herself, much younger (and beautiful) dressed in a ballerina's tutu.

"Jenny do show Mr. Ruttheimer in." Angela said with a voice that made it well understood how much she was excited.

-

"Good morning Mr. Ruttheimer." Angela said with a seductive voice seeing Charles Jr. enter her office.

"Good morning to you Ms. Li."

"Oh please Mr. Ruttheimer, call me Angela, please sit down, to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?"

Angela said with the same tone of voice as before (she kept it up for the duration of the conversation).

"Nothing in particular, I came here to make a donation."

Hearing those words Angela had to restrain herself from jumping on the Adonis she had in front of her, tear off his clothes and own him in any way permitted by physical laws.

"There is a particular reason?" She said, leaning forward.

Charles told her briefly of the covenant with his son.

"Oh yes, your son has collected a huge amount of money, on the other hand ... he takes after his father."

"You're too kind, Ms. Li. Anyway, is this enough? "Charles said, handing her a check.

When Angela saw the figure written she felt her ovaries ring.

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Ruttheimer. "she screamed in delight.

Charles could not suppress a smirk seeing the scene.

"There is no need to thank me Angela. However now I'm sorry but I have to go back to work. Goodbye." He said getting up from his chair and holding out his hand to the woman.

In offering her hand in turn, Angela had deliberately dropped the photo she had put on her desk.

"Oops." She said guiltily.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Charles said bending down to pick up the picture and thus unintentionally giving to Angela a perfect view of his taught buttocks, which she eagerly wanted.

"Here you go." Said Charles to Angela handing over the photo.

"Thank you, fortunately it did not break," Angela said, "You know it is a memento of when I was young."

"Did you do ballet?"

"Yes, but then I had to stop because of a bad injury." Angela said with regret.

"I bet you were very good."

"Oh yes! And I'm also very good dancing as _a couple_." she said with a seductive hiss.

"I do not doubt it. Well goodbye Angela, it was a pleasure. "

"The pleasure was mine." Said Angela clutching Charles' hand and enjoying the virility that it exuded.

Once Charles left the office Angela picked up a box from a drawer of her desk, she walked into her bathroom (which communicated with the office) and spent a lot of time disposing of the accumulated tension.

-

_Every time the same story_. Charles thought as he drove directly to his office.

Whenever he went to talk to his son's principal she tried to seduce him.

Charles was not angry with Angela, he even felt a bit sad for that woman because her attempts were useless as well as those of other women who had tried with it on him after his marriage.

If he was not married he could have considered it but it was not so.

Since he had known Susan he had lost interest in other women.

_Oh well, at least Angela maintains a certain decency, not like that Linda Griffin_. Charles thought while his mind went back to the events of one evening a couple of years ago.

He and Linda had to discuss an interview for the TV station for which she worked and went to dinner at the restaurant to discuss the details.

Throughout the evening, with increasing intensity, Linda had made advances until Charles had told her, "Ms. Griffin please stop, I'm married."

"Well I'm married too where is the problem?" She responded to him conspiratorially.

"Then you and I have a very different conception of marriage. Goodbye." had said a furious Charles before getting up, paying the bill and abruptly taking his leave.

That, Charles remembered, was one of the few times when Susan's mediterranean jealousy had taken precedence over her calm and understanding nature .

Charles laughed heartily at the thought of how much his wife had terrified Linda Griffin, making her regret having tried to put her hands on her husband.

-

Angela had just emerged from her bathroom when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said once she made herself presentable.

One after the other girls from the fashion club entered.

"Good morning, Ms. Li." said the girls.

"Good morning to you girls. Why are you here? "

Wasting no time Sandi began to tell (omitting the fact they had skipped school) that they had become aware of the Amazon Model agency's project and how they thought it would be a wonderful thing for the school.

Obviously Sandi tried to steal the merit from Stacy but unfortunately for her Quinn ruined her plans.

In the end Angela, excited by the idea, made her warmest congratulations to the girls, and after she had sent them away, she immediately phoned the agency.

_What a wonderful day, if that agency will agree to come here I'll make a lot of money_. Angela thought with joy as she dialed the phone.

-

Meanwhile, Daria and her friends ate their lunch (if you can call the mush served in Lawndale high's cafeteria lunch) and were planning their afternoon activities.

Unanimously they decided to quickly perform their homework at Daria's then go out and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in a place where, according to Charles, they served a good pizza. In addition there was also a well-stocked games room and a bowling alley.

While Charles spoke, Daria's eyes fell on Jodie who seemed very tired;

When they had finished eating, Daria asked her friends if it was fine for them to invite Jodie and Mack along.

All three nodded as the bespectacled girl went over to the table where the two African-American students were sitting.

- -

"Hi guys." Said Daria to Mack and Jodie.

"Hi Daria." Said Jodie.

"Hi back Daria." Said Mack.

"How are you?" Daria said.

"I'm fine, as far as can be fine someone that's obliged to spend six or seven hours in here." Snarked Mack making the two girl smile.

"I'm fine too, just a little tired. I was very busy with my extra-curriculars recently. "

"Jodie I still say you should give up some of them ."

"And I keep telling you I can't. Anyway Daria do you want to tell us something? "

"Yes, more precisely I wanted to ask you if..." said Daria before telling the two peers the program that she and her friends had in mind.

"I'm sorry Daria, I would have liked to but today it is one of the few nights when Jodie is free and we have already made plans." Said Mack once Daria finished speaking.

"Oh, Ok, I understand."

"Ehm Mack in truth, I am afraid that we can't go out together tonight."

"What?" He asked.

"I was going to tell you, my father invited this colleague to dinner to discuss an important deal and we are all supposed to be there to support him."

"That you have to be a trophy- family." Mack said in a tone of voice that hinted that he was upset/angry.

"Don't be angry with me, do you think I like the idea of spending the evening playing the doll ?" asked rhetorically Jodie.

"I'm sorry," Mack said sincerely, "it's just that I can't stand the fact that we can never be together."

"Me too. Believe me Mack if only there was a way to convince my parents ... " Jodie began to say before stopping abruptly.

"Jodie, are you okay?" Said Daria.

"Yes Actually I think I had an idea. You said that Charles is coming also, right? "

"Well, yes, but I do not understand how ..."

"I'll explain everything later, now I have to go make a phone call." Jodie said before getting up from the table and out of the cafeteria.

-

Jodie returned a few minutes later looking very satisfied and once sat at the table where Daria and others (including Mack) were, she said,

"It's fixed, I can come with you."

All of them expressed their congratulations, although Jane and Andrea to a lesser extent (very minor indeed but nobody took any notice).

"How did you do it?" Mack said.

"It was very simple, it was enough to say that Charles would be there." She said smiling pointing to the redhead boy.

"Charles? Jodie I'm sorry but I do not understand. "said Daria.

"Daria it's sadly simple, my parents are social climbers and saw that the Ruttheimers are one of the families that occupy the apex of Lawndale's hierarchy, for them it's better that I establish good relations with the heir of the family. Um by the way Charles I kinda used you, I'm sorry could you forgive me?"

"No problem." He said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, the bell rang to indicate the end of the lunch period.

"So how do we stand for later?" Mack said.

"I'll see you at the end of lessons in the parking lot so then we go to my house. Ok?" asked Daria.

The five teens nodded and said goodbye as they left to go to their respective classes.

-

"So what's the plan?" Asked Andrea to Jane.

"What?"

"How should we deal with Jodie? We ignore it? We fight her ? We catch her in an ambush, then lock her up in a trunk and send it to Timbuktu? "

"Timbuktu!?" Jane said, laughing," you've been watching the Aristocats again, haven't you? "

"Yes I have, those kittens are adorable, anyway don't change the subject, what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. I do not want to make a scene and even more I do not want to be the one to start one."

"And if it was Jodie who begins it?"

"Well in that case I would counterattack, just to know where exactly is Timbuktu?"

"It's in Mali, bordering the Sahara desert."

"Excellent." Said Jane while an amused grin appeared on her face.

**PART 7**

Fortunately for everyone , Jodie was not sent to Timbuktu in a trunk and there weren't fights between her and Jane.

Of course some glares flew from time to time between the two girls but the story ended there.

Once out of school and arrived at Daria's home the six teens did their homework quickly and then spent a couple of hours talking, snarking on the school, eating junk food and watching Sick Sad World.

Then they went to the local with the bowling alley of which Charles had spoken.

There they ate a delicious pizzas and then were trounced at bowling by Andrea and Jane that almost every weekend went to play with Andrea's parents.

Ultimately it was a fantastic evening and the six teens decided to repeat it as soon as possible.

That night Daria went to sleep with a big smile on her face.

-

The days passed and finally the coffee house was ready.

The afternoon of the inauguration Daria, Jane, Andrea and Charles were at Jane's house intent on doing homework.

"So ready for the big night ?" asked Charles.

"Yep." Replied Andrea.

"I am trembling with emotion." Joked Daria.

"Come on, it will not be so terrible, but rather what will we do after? We could go somewhere?" asked Jane.

"Ok." Said Andrea.

"I'm in, what about you Charles?" said Daria.

"I'm sorry but this time I won't be with you. My old friends made me feel guilty because it's been a while since I went out with them so tonight I'm going with them."

"Your old friends?" asked Andrea.

"Yep, my cousins and Tom Sloane and sometimes Tom's sister , Elsie tags along with another couple of friends met years ago in Fielding."

"Sloane?! Those Sloanes?" asked Jane.

"Fielding? you've been to Fielding?" asked Daria at the same time as Jane.

"Yep, those Sloanes Jane, there are not any others in Lawndale and yes Daria, I have attended Fielding in the past."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Said Andrea.

"Mentioned what? My friends or Fielding?"

"Both." They the three girls said in unison before exchanging a glance due to the strangeness that just occurred.

"Well regarding my friends the topic never came up and as far as Fielding ... let's say it's not my favorite topic of conversation in fact if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it."

Feeling the urgency in the voice of Charles the three girls didn't ask other questions. However unable to resist the temptation, Jane said, "Well Charlie one day you must present us to them, maybe we can pick up a rich boyfriend."

"And stick it in the face of those bitches in the fashion club." Said Andrea doing Daria smile.

"Seriously not a bad idea, I think you should go along." Said Charles.

"C**p!" Said Daria.

The other three teens turned to their friend.

"What's up?" Jane asked.

"I left my story at home. Charles can you accompany me to get it? "

"Sure, let's go all so then we'll go straight to the coffee house."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Andrea.

In a few minutes the four teens stopped front of Daria's house . There, she and Jane (who had to use the bathroom) got out of the car and went inside.

Once the two girls had finished doing what they had to do they found themselves at the entrance.

They were about to exit when Jane saw that there were two messages on the answering machine and told Daria.

"Never mind, surely they're from my parents so there is no need to listen to them."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's someone else."

"No Jane, I'm sure; one is from my father, who says he has a business dinner and will return late, the other will be my mother, who says she will be late because she has to take part in a sudden meeting. Given that today is the opening of the coffee house, if they remembered, they will excuse for not being able to come. I've heard so many messages like that I have learned them by heart. Listen." Daria said before pressing the button.

Kiddo? Quinn? it's me dad. Unfortunately, one my clients has an urgent need to talk to me so I'll be home late, see you later bye.

Girls? it's me mom, I'll be at home late tonight because an emergency meeting has been convened to discuss an important case, the frozen lasagna is in the fridge, I'll see you later, bye.

"See, they didn't even remember." Said Daria to Jane after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not necessary. It's not that I cared that they come to see me." Said Daria in her usual monotone.

"Well it's their loss." Said Jane with force to prevent her friend being saddened further.

Daria smiled, "You're right, let's go on, Charles and Andrea have waited too long." Said Daria to Jane with her natural tone of voice, the one he used with people who she respected and / or loved.

"Ok." Jane said, slipping her arm around the shoulder of her friend.

"Are you hitting on me?" Said Daria looking bad (but in a playful way of course) at Jane.

"Actually, I was consoling you but now you've ruined the moment." Said Jane smiling.

-

Until that time the evening was poor emotions.

In the coffee house a few students had been performing and so far no one had demonstrated any talent.

Among them was a boy who had played the guitar so badly he made Mystik Spiral sound like the Queen and then came the pitiful interpretation of Romeo and Juliet by Kevin and Brittany.

Even though Daria had to admit that the blonde cheerleader had learned the lines of the tragedy well, unlike her boyfriend.

After them it was the turn of Andrea who stood and recited the following poem,

"I'm here. But where are you? Sure, I see your body. Anybody home in That bag of rotting flesh?"

She got off the stage with a big smile on her face due to the applause from Daria, Jane and Charles and the puzzled faces of the other teens.

Finally it was Daria's turn which, at the invitation of O'Neill, took the stage and began to read a spy story starring the secret agent Melody Powers.

For most of the reading Daria did not lift her eyes from the papers she had in her hand but when she did she saw with amazement that everyone in the room was hanging on her words.

She paused a moment to create a little bit of pathos and gave a look at the people in the room, most of the patrons were students of Lawndale High, there were a handful of adults including ,Daria recognized, Ms. Defoe and ...

_No. It can be_. Daria thought as her gaze was fixed on a person sitting at a table in the corner.

_It can't be her. I'm dreaming._

But Daria was not dreaming. Her aunt Amy was sitting at a table and seeing herself discovered greeted her niece with a wave of her hand and a smile.

**PART 8**

After seeing Amy, Daria went into automatic mode for a while.

She barely realized that :

She was overwhelmed with applause when she had finished reading her story.

The football players in the audience wanted to attack the Russian Embassy but Ms. Defoe stopped them at the door, reminding them that there was no Russian embassy in Lawndale.

With her head still a little in the clouds, Daria greeted Charles who left to meet his friends.

While the coffee house began to empty, she walked to the table where her aunt sat, which was the same one where Claire was sitting. Andrea and Jane followed.

Neither of the girls noticed the smirk that Jane had on her face.

-

It had been a very tiring day for Helen Morgendorffer.

So hard that when she returned to her office she collapsed in her chair.

She was very tired but that wasn't the thing that bothered her, it was the fact that all day she had seemed to forget something important.

Being too busy she had driven back that feeling but now she wanted to see if she had actually forgotten something.

So she picked up her agenda and checked the activities that she had marked for that day.

When she saw that she had forgotten the opening of the coffee house she sprang from her chair as if someone had set fire to her bottom.

She looked at her watch. It showed 7:10 pm.

_The coffee house opened at six, maybe I still have time to go see Daria_. Thought Helen.

So without wasting time Helen took her jacket and the keys of the SUV and headed for the coffee house.

-

Daria stood hesitantly in front of her aunt, and behind her Jane and Andrea waited to see what would happen.

"Hi Daria, how are you?" Amy said with a smile.

Daria said nothing, but threw herself on her aunt and embraced her with the same force with which a boa constrictor squeezes its prey.

"Daria please, I'm also glad to see you but let me go, I need oxygen."

Daria broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry. But I'm so glad you're here!" she began to say while a few tears fell on her face.

"Me too sweetie. Your story was amazing. That alone was worth the trip from Boston." Amy said softly while hugging her niece.

"Wait a moment!" Daria said while wiping her tears. "How did you know that I would read one of my stories tonight? It's been a while since we talked."

"Well, let's just say that I had a little help from your blue-eyed friend."

Daria turned to Jane and said, "You?"

"Surprise!" cried out Jane.

"How?" asked Daria.

"Oh, it's easy, a few days ago your aunt called me and said that she had some vacation time to dispose of, and that she wanted to surprise you. So I told her about the coffee house and the rest came by itself."

"Vacation?" Daria asked, turning to her aunt.

"Yep, I'll be around for a couple of weeks," she said smiling.

To say that Daria was happy would be an understatement. For a moment she remained stuck, not knowing who to embrace first.

In the end she crushed Jane in a hug, thanking her for the wonderful surprise.

"It's nothing, amiga." said Jane with a small voice.

And then she went to embrace her aunt again.

"It's wonderful." said Daria.

"Yep, but can you think of a great way we could celebrate?"

"Pizza?" asked Daria.

"Of course." Amy replied.

Aunt and niece in unison showed off their classic Mona Lisa smile.

"Obviously the invitation also applies to the three of you." Amy said, turning to Jane, Andrea and Claire.

All three women agreed.

"Good then let's go, I have the car parked out front."

While the five of them were leaving the coffee house, Andrea said, "Excuse me, ?"

"Yes Andrea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Ms. Barksdale already know each other?"

"Oh yes, you see ..." she started to say before being interrupted by Mr. O'Neill.

"Daria wait!" he exclaimed.

_Oh no_. Thought the bespectacled girl.

-

Helen Morgendorffer drove like a demon possessed but it was useless. When she arrived at the coffee house the only person left was Mr. O'Neill.

She asked him about Daria.

Reluctantly she came to know that she had missed her daughter by a few minutes, even worse was knowing that her story was greeted by a standing ovation and that she had missed it.

"Can you tell me where she went?" asked Helen.

"No I'm sorry, I know that she went out to celebrate with her friends and along with Ms. Defoe and an old friend of hers but I don't know where."

"That's alright. Thanks anyway, Mr. O'Neill. Have a good evening."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

So Helen had nothing to do but go home with her morale feeling like it had been trampled.

_Patience. Next time I'll try to be there_, Helen repeated to herself without realizing that she had said it so many times.

**PART 9**

A green SUV (Amy's rental car) rolled the streets of Lawndale directed towards the best Italian pizzeria in the area.

Amy was behind the wheel with Claire in the front seat and in the back sat the three amigas.

"So as I was saying before that Timothy interrupted us," Claire began to say, "Amy and I met, oh it's been so long, sixteen years ago."

"I was a senior at college and Claire was a freshman."

"Unfortunately we met only towards the end of the year."

"But we spent some pleasant months together."

Amy said, "When the summer was over I had to leave for grad school..."

"So we exchanged phone numbers to continue to stay in touch."

"But unfortunately, first college and then work sucked us into their vortex of examinations and other various junk."

"So we lost contact."

"Until tonight," Amy said, smiling.

"Until tonight..." echoed Claire.

"All thanks to my bad sense of direction."

"Excuse me?" asked Daria.

"I was lost, I could not find the street where the coffee house was, so I stopped to ask for directions. That's where I met Claire."

"And once we recognized each other, after the surprise, we began to catch up on what we've been doing since we last saw each other."

"This is amazing! It seems like the plot of a movie!" said Andrea who, of the three teens, was the most romantic.

"Yep. However, Amy, if you turn left now we'll get to the pizzeria," said Jane.

"Consider it done."

-

Once inside the pizzeria Amy asked for a private table and was satisfied.

Once the two women and three girls were sitting, they began to talk about this and that.

They stopped only twice: once when the waiter came to take their orders and the other to eat.

The pizza was so delicious that when they were finished, they decided to order one extra large to divide up.

When they had finished they went back to talk about school (the three teens), work (the two women) and many other things.

At one point Amy asked Claire, Jane and Andrea if they could leave her and Daria alone for a little private discussion.

They agreed, and decided to go to the bar of the pizzeria.

To thank them Amy told Claire to put it all on her bill.

-

Quinn Morgendorffer came home in a bad mood.

When her father asked her if she was going to see her sister at the opening of the coffee house she said, "No, I won't be there, I've got a real date."

Unfortunately for her, her date had been a disaster.

The guy she went out with, she did not remember the name but it was not important, was a loser.

Sure he had a nice car but he dressed badly and plus he had taken her to eat at a horrible Mexican restaurant.

As if that was not enough he was deadly boring.

_He wouldn't let me get a word in!_ Quinn thought distraught as she climbed the stairs to her room.

The only good thing about the evening was that, for reasons that Quinn did not understand, that guy was popular and going out with popular kids made her popular.

And being popular means to be loved, and to have many friends.

"And that's what Mom and Dad want," Quinn repeated to herself for the umpteenth time.

"And if Mom and Dad have what they want they'll be happy and if they are happy they won't fight ..."

Quinn stopped abruptly, lay on the bed and hugged her doll-shaped green triceratops.

_And if they don't fight dad will not go away again_... thought Quinn while in her mind resurfaced memories of that terrible night of so many years ago.

-

"So what's up, aunt? Why all this desire for secrecy? Which scandalous secret must you confess? " asked Daria, jokingly.

"Nothing that a few years of psychotherapy couldn't erase." Amy joked back.

Both aunt and niece giggled.

"Ok seriously now, what's up?" Daria said.

"Daria, do you remember the last conversation we had before you moved to Lawndale?"

"Yes."

"And you also remember what I said to you? In particular I mean."

"That you were preparing a surprise for me."

"Exactly, and now that everything is ready I am going to tell you what it is."

Daria unconsciously leaned forward.

"If you want to, you can come live with me."

**PART 10 - COMPLETE**

Daria blinked several times, not sure she understood.

"Come ... to ... live with you?" She said hesitantly.

"Exactly dear, you understand correctly."

Daria opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was some foolish noises worthy of a certain quarterback.

Seeing her niece's confusion Amy said, "Let me explain."

Daria nodded yes.

"Do you remember when you asked me a few years ago if you could live with me?"

Daria had to go back through her memories of being about six or seven years old, but when she remembered the conversation she said, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, then you might remember I was forced to say no because at that time I had just finished grad school by a couple of year, I lived in a small apartment and I had a miserable job as a freelancer, I didn't have the means to keep you, no court would ever have entrusted you to me."

Daria remained silent.

"But now things have changed, I have a great job, I'm quite wealthy, I live in a beautiful apartment, and I'm almost a celebrity. See what I mean Daria?"

"Well, you have all it takes to get my custody but that would imply..."

"That's right, I'd have to sue your parents. If it's okay with you I will speak with a lawyer friend of mine and I will get legal action under way. In all honesty I think we would win easily once the judge sees what kind of family you have." Amy said, smiling.

"I don't know ... mom is a bulldog regarding these things, I do not think that she would surrender without a fight."

"True, but think of it this way, what is the one thing that your mother craves more?"

Daria did not even think about the answer, the words came out of her mouth alone, "To become a partner of a large law firm."

"Exactly!" cried Amy, "and don't you believe that such a case could forever ruin her chances? Think of all the bad publicity that would draw down on her. "

"Well actually what you say makes sense." Said Daria, however, feeling restless and uneasy.

"Yes it is. At best, Helen would surrender and would save face by inventing something like, _my daughter went to live in Boston with my sister to attend a prestigious school_." Amy said, imitating the voice of her sister at the end of the sentence.

Daria chuckled for a moment at her aunt's imitation but then returned to her thoughtful state.

"So what do you say? Do you want to try?" Amy asked Daria.

Daria was silent for a moment then said, "Look Aunt, this thing you've told me is very sudden, now I do not know honestly how to give you an answer ... at least not now. Can you give me a little time to think about it?"

That was not the answer that Amy had expected, but even though she was surprised she didn't show it and she merely said, "Sure. I just need an answer before returning to Boston. Take all the time you need sweetie."

"Thank you." Said Daria.

None of them spoke for a few seconds then Daria said, "Um, how about we call Ms. Defoe and the others?"

"Oh yeah right, I forgot, I'll go right away, you wait here as well."

So Amy got up leaving Daria alone with her thoughts.

-

_Okay, what the hell is wrong with me?! _Daria thought.

_Why do I feel this way? if she did this for me some time ago I would have accepted the proposal without even thinking about it._

_So why this hesitation? Why?_

At that moment, the answer appeared before Daria's eyes.

_My friends!_ She thought while Jane and Andrea came back to the table with Claire and Amy.

_Heck I did not think I cared so much about them. I have to make a tough choice ... and whatever I choose, I will make someone unhappy._

_Crap!_ Daria cursed mentally.

-

Daria & Co. remained a little longer in the pizzeria then, since the girls had school next day, they decided to go home.

Amy drove all of them, although she left Daria a little away from her home, so that Helen could not accidentally see her.

Once the three girls were in their homes, Amy drove Claire to her house.

-

"Hey Amy would you like to come with me for a last drink?" Claire asked her friend.

"I don't know, I don't want to be a bother."

"No trouble, I don't have classes tomorrow before ten, I can afford to be late."

"Oh well, in that case I'm in."

"That's great, I just have a bottle of Italian vino nobile that I've wanted to try for some time."

"Italian Wine? Do teachers earn so much? "

"Of course not. It's a gift from a friend of mine who teaches at Lawndale State, he spent a year in Italy working on an archaeological dig and when he returned he gave me the bottle."

"So I think a toast to his health is in order."

"Fair enough." Claire said smiling.

-

Once the bottle was opened, the two women sat on a couch in the living room, sipping the fine wine and talking about everything that had happened in their lives since they had lost contact.

They talked and talked, the more the level of the wine in the bottle went down the more their mood improved and the more they spoke always finding new topics.

At one point, the two women began to talk about romantic relationships.

It turned out that neither of the two in recent years had been lucky in that camp.

"The fact is that it's so hard to find someone who shares your interests and your passions, someone with which you can really share confidences, someone who will remember what you like with the passage of time... right Claire?"

"You're right Amy, it is quite difficult ... but ... you know what? I still remember what you like. "Claire said before leaning towards the older woman and kissing her.

Almost without realizing Amy returned the kiss and the rest, as they say, was magic.

THE END


End file.
